Bleach: The Awaking
by Dogwolf
Summary: Ten years have passed since the winter war in, which a mysterious phenomena causes everyone in japan to become spiritually aware and awaking the spiritual powers within others. This is a story of what might happan if it ever occured.
1. Prologe

Ten years have past by since the winter war against Sosuke Aizen and his Arrancer army. In which Ichgio and Aizen face off in a final clash of power with Ichigo emerging victorious.

Since then life in both soul society and Kakura town slowly return to normal, with Ichigo and his friends living out there lives in high school and chamber 46 the judicial system of soul society being restored and the remaining arrancer and vizord making there peace with the soul That what how it was and should have been in till the phenomenon appeared, an event that will forever change the face of soul society and the human world forever.

No one knows how or why it happen, but shorty after the winter war,all of the residents in Kakura town suddenly became spiritually aware enabling them to see the sprites of the dead, the hollows and even the soul reapers themselves and soon panic slowly began to arouse in the town.

Because of this, Chamber 46 issued several conditions for the soul reapers patrolling the world of living. The main one being that they must wear masks to hide there faces so to not arousing more superstition among populace. Two all fights must be fought outside public area's and three the most important rule is to dispose of all spiritual remains of any battle fought so that it won't be studied upon by the humans. But even through these regulations, (now known as the _'Three Rules Of Concealment) _prevented the existed of pules, hollows and soul reapers from being discover by society it did little to overcome the phenomenon as it soon spread beyond the borders of Kakura town, to even across Japan itself and worse still the inhabitants within the phenomena begin to develop spiritual powers of there own.

But then when soul society was on the break of being exposed to the public a great noble man from the house of Romina named Shukie offered his services to soul society by creating the Shundo, a group of soul reapers created out of his own house guard to hunt down the Spiritual powered humans and seal there powers away to prevent them from causing any trouble. Chamber 46 with there own military stretch beyond there limits in concealing soul society from the living world, accept Shukies offer without hesitation.

Since then Shundo has become the forth military branch in soul society its troops composing both the soul reapers in the Gotie 13 and the house guard of the Romina house and when they were first deployed it was a huge success. The spiritual powered humans now called the ryoukia,were easily captured and contain many of them ether surrender to the Shundo out of fear or simply did not want to get themselves involve and though there were rumors of them being called the black bandits by the citizens and police, they remain unknown to the public.

However as the phenomena began to spread throughout the country of Japan so to did the Ryoukia and Shundo as more squads and ranks were developed in the military branch and as the years past, the Ryoukia grow more powerful, more numerous and more aware of the Shundo activity's. The Ryoukia whom were once only ordinary citizens that the Shundo hunted down in the past soon became gang man and crime lords who would not give up there power so easily and as such great conflicts were created between the Shundo, the underground crime world of Japan and even the government itself.

The Shundo who once viewed as nothing more than a rumor in japan were now seen by the public as assassins and gang men that killed innocents in the name for money and power and are often hunted down by the police as wanted criminals, turn against by the very people they were soured to protect and as the years gone by more and more Shundo were killed by the Ryoukia, which soon became too powerful for them to simple contain anymore and at many times were force to kill them as will just so they themselves can survive. In the year 2011 ten years after the phenomena began which by now has almost completely spread throughout Japan, with a third of its population having spiritual powers and the existed of the spiritual beings being only a hair lent away from being expose to the human world.

Yet the secret of the phenomena and many more,lay deep within the criminal underworld of Japan. To be uncovered by a tragic love, a unending rivalry and the foul relationship between a Grandfather and his son.


	2. Chapter 1: the night of the shundo

In the dark streets of Tokyo, were night has already fallen, a dark figure, dressed like a ninja, with a mask that covered his entire face expect for his eyes and a sword strapped by his side. while jumping off the roof tops of buildings and telephone poles with inhuman agility and speed, until he came upon the underside of a highway bridge.

As the masked man walked under the bridge he came upon another one who is dressed in a black suit and tie, as he lend on the front pillars of the bridge he smoked a cigarette joyfully with a smile, until he took noticed of the masked man walking up front to him. The suited man then threw away his still smoking cigarette to the ground and stepped on it, while smiling at the masked man with murderess intent.

'Well, well, well. If it isn't one of you black bandits come to take my head again sure took you long enough.' The suited man said sarcastically while the Black bandit looked unfazed by the remark.

'Inguria Oranga I am here to seal away your powers comply with me and no harm will come to you.' The masked man said in a serious and deadly tone. But Inguria laugh at him as if he were telling him a joke.

'Seal my powers away? Ha, that's about the same line I heard from you bandits right before I slaughter you all like dogs!' Inguria shouted in mocking glee as his smile further widened. 'What makes you so different, so special then all the others I killed? Inguria question the black bandit as his own voice became deadly.

'Because unlike the others you faced, I'm of –'the said bandit as he unsheathed his sword and pointed at Inguria '- the elite, _consumed them Skiyeo'_ and as he finishing his sentence his sword morph into a white shining Katina with a black hilt, guard and a long cloth at the bottom and as soon it was release the darkness of the night around the masked man seem to grow thicker.

'Amusing' said Inguira, as he stretch out his hands and feet 'But futile!, Bind and Crush Hone Skikon!' Inguira shouted as his body was immediately covered in a spiked bone like armor which sprouted from his knees, chest, fingers and face.

'I'll admit that's a pretty nice blade you have there when compared to all the others sword morph I've seen, but no one has ever seen me in this form and lived and you will be one of them!' Inguria shouted in evil laughter as four of his spikes extended from his body and lunged at the Black Bandit at flashing speed but right before they could struck him, the masked man swung his Katina at the lugging spikes and then they suddenly stopped turn, black and dissipated into dust and as it happen Inguira's once murderous face was replace with one of shock terror.

'What... the hell… what the hell just happen to my spikes!' Inguriastuttered, his voice overcome with fear. 'It's like I said…Human' the bandit said in his own mocking yet deadly tone. 'I am one of the elite, the most powerful of my kind, you may have killed many of my comrades by your own hands… but I am in a different league intirely and as such I'm going to ask you again. Let me seal away your powers and no further harm will come to you, Inguria.'

'SCREW YOU …YOU…YOU BASTARD!' Shouted inguria at the top of his voice as he lunged himself at the bandit trying desperately to hit him with his claws and feet yet the bandit dodge and blocked all of his attacks with ease and whenever He tried to extend his bone spikes at the bandit, the masked man swiftly swung his sword and his spikes turn black and disintegrated into dust and the fight continued in till Inguria lunged himself on one of the pillars and launch dozens of spike pincers at the black bandit form his back, arms chest and fingertips at once the force of the attack so powerful that it shattered the very pavement on the ground, sending earth and ruble flying everywhere.

'Ha …Ha, Ha …' Inguria laughed nervously while trying to catch his breath. 'It seems that not even you elite are no match for me' Inguria said proudly yet relive his oppent is down. But before he could even relaxed a dark figure stood in the middle of the dust cloud from Inguria's attack and as it settled it reveled the masked man, unharmed by the attack as he stood in the middle of the spiked pincers which were now embedded within the shattered pavement.

Inguria looked dumbfounded as the bandit walked out of the embedded pincers and as he did, they turn black and slowly fall apart into dust like the others before it.

'Impossible' Inguria stuttered as he slowly crept up to the pillar he clanged to. 'Impressive, I rarely fight any Reiyko as powerful as you.' The black bandit said his tone sounding surprisingly pleasant. 'But I'm afraid, because of that… I have to end this fight now.' He said his tone more serious than ever and before Inguria could even responded the masked man flash out of the conman' sight and appeared right front of his face and at the very same moment the bandit slashed him with an upper cut of his Katina, the blow so powerful that it send the bone armored man crashing through the underside of the bridge, up to the highway above and flying high in the air till he crashed back down to the road below.

The black bandit then jump out of the busted hole in the highway bridge and landed right next to Inguria, his armor now shattered and slowly falling off his body. Yet despite that, he still managed to get himself up. 'Ha…it looks like you failed to kill me you freak.' He said as he lifted his hand from his skeletal chest plate, through while crushed and shattered the bandit's devastating sword attack wasn't able to piece through the man's armor.

'I am afraid that you are mistaken' the bandit said as he sheathed his sword. Inguira then looked confused. 'What are you talking about I'm still-!' Inguria then gasp as he realized that all of his energy from his body has been drain, unable to move Inguria collapse to the ground as the black bandit lend closer to him. 'So it was … you' Inguria crocked as he finally black out.

The black bandit then lifted his gloved hand and place it on Inguria's head and upon doing so a mysterious japans' character glowed on top of it and after a few minutes he lifted his hand and began to walk but he could do so, the air was suddenly filled with sounds sirens and helicopter pillars and before The bandit knew it he was surround by police cars and helicopters, as spotlights shine upon him and police officers pointing their guns at him while hiding behind their cars, while the swat team held refiles and bullet proof shields to arm them and from one police car the chief in brown coat over his uniform grabbed his microphone and shouted.

'You are surrounded, put your hands in the air or we will be force to shoot.' 'Oh, crap.' the bandit sighed as he slowly raised his hands in the air but before they could cuff him, he suddenly triggered a device in his hand that exploded into a smoke screen ,causing the police and the swat team to shoot at him without hesitation and after several seconds of firing the chief order through his microphone. 'Hold fire!' and when the gunfire stop the smoke screen dissipated showing no singe of the black bandit. 'Dame it!' chief shouted in irritation as he slammed his microphone to the ground 'He got away again!'

Later on a rooftop of a close by skyscraper the black bandit painted in exhaustion as he look at the highway bride below now surrounded by baffled policemen. 'Uh… oh man, that was close and to think that Ryoukia was that powerful?' The masked man comment as he regains his composer. 'Oh well, there are still Five more to be hunted down tonight and I've already taken down the other six, if I hurry I might get some sleep before dawn.' And with that the tired Black bandit disappeared out of sight back to the streets below to continue his hunt for the Ryoukia.


	3. Chapter 2 Another restless day

Chapter 2: Another restless day.

When the sun was about to loom over the horizon, the black bandit after his escape from the police and hunting down the last six ryoukia he arrive to a two story apartment. Were he then landed on the roof top and then slides himself in the building though the window of the top floor. After sliding though the window he entered a room that looked like a tornado went through it. There were books and scattered paper everywhere, empty cans of soda lay at the corners of his dresser, night stand and on the floor in crowed piles of trash and above all the room was so filled with dust that it looked like it haven't been clean in ages.

'Oh boy.' Sighed the masked man has he walked in the room. 'To think, I was at it all night again and to think I was so busy with those ryoukia that I didn't even bothered cleaning up my room, ugh.'

The masked man said tiredly as walk up to his dresser with had a big oval sized mirror on top of it as he slowly pulled off his masked. The man's face as strange as it is, looked more like a teenager's face then an adults, as his skin is tan pale, his eye brows black yet had white hair that came down over his forhead and the back of his neck, along with dark red eye's that looked paled and tired. But the most unusual feature of him, is that his face is dotted with burns and scratches from past battle's, yet if he didn't have such scares he would've looked like a normal teenager.

As the scared teenager touch and moved hishand a crossed his face he gave out another tiring sigh as he then walked to his closet, when it revealed to have and body that looked exactly like his, only that it didn't have any scares and its skin is bright lighted with heath and above all it was wearing a pair of boxers and tank shirt over its body. Then the teenage bandit, as if he were a ghost returning to its host, slip into the body along with his own and when he was fully submerged in it, he open eye's and awaked in his doubled body.

'Well now that I'm finally in my giga body I may finally, get few hours before school starts,' he yawn as he stretch his arms and quickly fallen asleep into his unmade bed.

A few hours later his door slammed upon, to reveal a hung muscle man wearing only his green boxes to cover his privets. 'Good morning Heero Kusengie!' shouted the man at the top of his voice, which seemly only to irritated Heero then welcome him. 'Juingio What the hell, are you slamming my door and yelling at me like your hairs on fire.' Heero shouted in irritation as he rubbed his temples._ 'It's bad enough that I live with that muscle-bound freak, but he's now starting to act like my alarm clock._' Heero thought to himself as he stared up at the man, which had short brown hair, back eyes and a mugged looking face.

'_juingio Curia, former 5th seat of the 7__th__division and now regarded as the second shundo that guards the western areas of Tokyo city and are since are patrol area's are so close my Captain, Saijin Kogn, leader of the Shundo decided to have us both live together in hop's we could back each other up in a crises._' Heero then have off a depressing looked. '_If only he knew how bad his decision backfired._

'Will if I didn't wake you like this Heero Kusensiga!' The huge man yelled as he pointed his figure at Heero, who in looked away annoyed by stance, until Juingio pointed his figure to the digital clock on Heero's nightstand 'You might be late for your job, am I right?' As Heero looked at his alarm, still dazed and confused, his face shoot up in horror at how late it is.

'SEVEN O'FIVE ALREADY, arrgh dame it my boss is going to barrette me to no end! 'Heero shouted and scream in panic as he dug through his piles clothes until he found his school uniform and immediately, put it over his boxer's and tank top while running down stairs eating a dry serieal out of the boxed and continue to rush to the front door.

'Ha,ha,ha ,' Juingio laughed at Heero, as he slowly goes down the stairs himself. It never gets old, of how funny your face reacts when you rush yourself in the morning, if I didn't left for work later then you, you would have likely slept through the entire day Ha!'

Heero then looked at Juingio accusingly. 'You turn off the alarm on my digital clock again didn't you!' Heero shouted in a deadly yet stretched tone. 'Who else's would ? since weir the only one's living here? 'The muscle man said as he surged his arms and then flashback to the moment of what he done, smiling with mischief glee. 'Ugh, whatever I don't have time for you now.' Heero said as he calms himself down and walks out the door.

As Heero walked down the street he, looked up at the sky, happy in seeing how bright and warm the sun shine and how blue the sky is in comparison to the cold and dark the nights were, during his time hunting down arouyka . As he continued to walk he saw a bunch of kids playing tag with one another as they walked to their own school and as the laugh Heero couldn't help but smile at them.

'_Living the life of a shundo is tuff and often times cruel ever since I became a member of them. Every night I must hunt down more ryoukia while avoiding the cops like a common criminal and every day I must live a normal life as regular teenage student while pretening as if nothing happen during those nights and honestly I don't which two parts of my life is more difficult to maintain'._

Hero thought as he walks towards the clinic. '_My name as most would have already known, is Heero Kusengia 3__rd __rank member of the Shundo and current guardian of Kurahira town, My roommate Juingio Murina is the 4__th__rank member of the Shundo and guardian of Mizuho, a town right next to Kurahra. Since we are force to work for a living, both of us took on jobs, one in which Juingio took the carrier as a construction worker, but despite the amount of money he makes he spends it all on on beer and women. So in order to pay our apartment fee's I had no choice but to take the job as an assistant at the Kursakie clinic._

…_If only I could find another one.'_Heero thought as he walked up to the door and began to upon it, but as the door crack open a loud voice shouted out in the hallway which nearly blasted the white haired teenager back out to the streets.

'YOUR LATE AGAIN HEERO YOU WORTHLESS BASTARD!' WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG THIS TIME!' said the furious voice of a man that shouted from the hallway.

'Um sorry master, uh trouble with my alarm clock again.' Heero said squeakily in fear. 'Tift, whatever just get yourself in here' the man said as he walk from the lobby room to the hallway and as he came up front to heero, he reveled himself to have strong body build,but not as big as Juinoge,s, he wore a black along with blue gleans and brown shoe's, His face looked quit handsome having blown eyes and eyebrows, lightly tan skin along with a light beard, covering his chin and jaw. The only thing that was unusual about his appearance was his bright orange hair.

'Okay if you don't want to make me cut your salary I suggest that you move those document boxes to my office now! The orange haired man demanded as he pointed to the crates on the side of the hallway. Yee-s master Ichigo' Heero stuttered as he ran to the boxes.'_Ichigo Kursakie, legendary war Hero of the winter war, the very man that defeated Aizen Souke, while not even the most powerful of the captains could not_, _A man of unrivaled skill and power_ and _regardless of are vast age differences… my master, having training me himself, so that I could fight better against the ryoukia. _

Then one of the operating room doors open and from it came out young female nurse with light brown hair, light skin and brown eye's just like Ichigo's . As she walked through the hall she notice Heero carrying the document boxes and gave him a heartwarming smile and in response Heero smiled back at her. 'Good, mourning Heero-kun.' She said. 'Good morning to you to Yuzu.' Heero said back. '_Yuzu kurasak, Ichigo's younger sister and sole nurse in the clinic ever since Ichigo's farther died in the final stages of the winter war, The two siblings took their fathers place in governing the clinic, With Ichigo acting as the manger and Yuzu as the nurse and despite the loss of their father, they still manage to live happily together._

After Heero finished careering the boxes to Ichigo's office, another visitor came knocking at the door when Heero came to open it, he saw the visitor is a beautiful high school student girl with borate hair, white skin , brown eyebrows and silver eye's that glitter in the sun. 'Good morning Heero, I hope your boss Mr. Kusasaki wasn't too hard on you.' She teased as Ichigo growled at her in response.

'No harder than the usual Kangome.' Heero answered cheerfully as he rubbed his hand behind his head. 'So boss, can I go now.' Heero asked Ichigo as he picked up his book bag from the floor. 'Sure, go on ahead, but be prepared to do three times as much work when you get back.' Rugged man answered in a laid back tone. 'Uh, of course boss.' Heero said nervously, as he and Kangome walked out of the door.

'_Kangome Auria, one of the first friends I made when first entered high school Two years ago as a sophomore. When the other students shun me because of my white hair and red eye's she was the only one that sat next to me and through she may have only done it to comfort, me we've been best friends since.' _Heero ponder as the two teens arrive at the entrance of Kurahra high a hug pave stone building with the play ground on the back of the school side and a swimming pool on the right.

As Heero and Kangome walked across the ground of the school entrance they notice a tall teenager leaning on the front door of the school. He had a black upon vest with a green tie shirt underneath and black pants under his waist along with a black green stripe headband that hung loosely over his headalong and a wooden sword attach to his back. His face looked narrow like that of a fox yet somewhat vicious and calm like that of a wolf's. He has green eye's along with orange eyebrows and spiked hair that went over his head. When he saw Heero and Kangome he waved his hand to welcome them as the two walked up the school stairs to greet him.

'Well, aren't you having a stressful mourning as usual Heero, had that muscle giant mess with your alarm again?' the teen said mockingly at Heero, but he merely laugh at the remark. 'You guess it Reiner, if Kangome hadn't offered to walk me to school today I might've take the whole day off again.'

'Oh you flatter, don't exaggerate.' Kangome giggled while Reiner smiled at the comment as Heero looked back at Renier. '_Reiner Hojo another one of my closet friends, at one time he use to be a delinquent who bullied everyone even me. But after a fight with some gang men and_ _relieving my secret to him along with him awaking his powers as a ryouka, We've become best friends since and as such is the only human I reveled my identity as a Shundo to him with the exception of Ichigo and his friends, as well as the only ryoukia besides chade and orhimie that fight alongside the shundo._

The three friends then walk together to class, as their teacher calling himself Kungo began written down his English lessons on the board, but during half way during the lesson he was soon engaged in the gossip of the students, much to the three friend's annoyance. 'Oh great Keiga is in it again, one second he is taking his time with his lesson and in the next, he starts over reacting to the gossipy like a child.' Reinor complains as he picks out his ears.

'It makes you wonder why we come to this class in the first place. Heero said in agreement as he laid down his head on his desk. 'Oh don't be so negative you two.' Kanogomi said cheerfully. 'I mean Keiga like every teacher at this school is very much dictated in giving his students a proper education, so maybe in the next minute or so he will get on with his English lesson.

Then as if on the mark, keiga stood on one of the students tables and shouted ' ALL RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!' he said as he waved his hands, while kangome gestured her hand toward the teacher as Reiner and Heero looked at him, both being surprised and confused by their teachers unusual serious outburst.

But the moment was soiled when the teacher cried 'Ms Reina is dating with him! but I was supposed to take her out this week.' Keiga cried in sobs and tears. 'I'll never goanna get a date, never.' He cried while some of the students tried to comfort him, while other back away in disgust. Reiner and Heero then looked back at Kanomgi waiting for her response, while she gave a look of being fooled. 'Okay, maybe coming here is a waste of time'. She said miserably as she finally gave in.

After school Reiner and Heero walked to a nearby coffee café, while Kangome departed to her own job as a Liberian. As the two boys sat in their chairs and looking at there menus on the table, they notice that the once clear sky turn cloudy and the air itself become cold and moist.

'So Heero are you going to order from the menu? You've been staring at for a while now.' Reiner said as he turns the pages of his own menu. 'Hey I have enough problems with my school work, my job and that drunken jerk of a roommate already. Don't try to pressure me even more russhing me into choosing my meal. Heero said irritably as he scans across the menu. 'Hey Heero' Reinor said, which causes Heero to slap his menu on the table in an outburt, 'What!' he growled in anger but then calm down now looking concern, as he saw what Reiner was talking about.

On a huge wide TV screen set up on the side of a building a news bulletin came one which caught the attention of the rest of the crowd of people as the stared at the monitor, after the flashy introduction the screen shown the news lady as she began to go over the news. 'This is Taukua Murigri on today's news; we will report that that one of the black bandits, have been spotted again this time near the highway bridge on Takuka street in Karhura town. While the police were unable to capture the bandit they were able to apprehend the conman Inguria Omagie, who was found unconscious at the scene of the crime, along with massive collateral damage to the bridge itself, which includes a busted out hole in the middle of the bridge as well as shattered pavement and fractured pillars below which experts suspect that there may been caused by heavy arterially firing during the conflict last night. But no evidence of such weapons have been found at scene of the conflict yet.'

As the news Lady continue to talked, camera shoots appeared on the screen showing the battle damage of Heero's fight with Ingunria. Heero then heard side conversations spoken out loud about the news from the crowds. 'Dame those bandits', one man said 'shouldn't the police have caught them by now? Another one said by a woman, 'if these fights don't stop I may end up moving to another town again, heck maybe even to another country with all these killers fighting everywhere throughout Japan.' Another voice said this on coming from a college student.

As Heero listen on to the conversations he could help but feeling guilty about his actions and the only thing that didn't make him sulk was that Reiner shared the same feelings as well as they are both part of the shundo and as such both are black bandits as dubbed by the media.

'Come on Heero let's get out of here, there s just only so much of this crap I can take.' Reiner growled as he place down his menu on the table. 'You don't need tell me that.' Heero agreed sadly as the two men then walked out of the café, through the crowd of people in till they came upon the main street.

'So Heero was that fight with that Ingurina guy tough?' Renier ask as he walked next to Heero. 'He was tougher than I expected but nothing I couldn't handle, what about you.'

Heero responded and asked. Reinier then lowered his head. 'Eh the guys I fight aren't that tough but yah, they are getting stronger and more in numbers each night at a rate that's even more unnatural then the phenomena itself'. The two young men then looked at the gray sky, as the clouds grew darker while Thunder began roaring within the clouds and lighting flashing behind them. 'Looks like it's going to rain' Heero said as small rain drops began to fall from the sky and landed on his out stretch hand. 'Obviously' Reiner said sarcastically with a smirk, but soon his smile turn into a look of concern, while Heero looked up and pondered.

'_I_ knew _ever since the rain fell that day it was an omen that bad things were to come, but I was too naïve to think it was anything that I couldn't handle or how much it not only impact my life but the lives of others as will, only much later did I realized that._

As the two young men went to find shelter from the storm, the rain become so fierce that that it rammed against the buildings like hail and the clouds so dark that it plotted out the sun's rays making it looked like night has fallen on the city. Yet two figures stood on top of a skyscraper one wore a black leather coat outfit with a smooth bull like skull masked over his face and the other one beside him is a young man with long spiked blond hair that nested on his back with blond brows and eye's that flash yellow with sparking energy and when the two stood, not single drop of rain landed one them even as they walked across the building as if sheltered by an invisible force.

'Finally are plans will soon fully come into motion and you my boy will be the key center of it all' Said the masked man in a tone so dark and horrifying that the shadow's themselves seem to flee away from his very presence.


	4. Chapter 3: the eyewittness

Chapter 3: The Eyewitness

During the same time of when Heero and Reiner took shelter from the storm. The chief, back in the police station, looked over the folders in his office. Many of them contain detailed reports on sightings of the black bandits and even have close up pictures of the criminals as well as the massive probity damage they caused throughout the city each night, that were not only damaged bridges, but also entire skyscrapers that collapse into rumble. Parks, neighborhoods and farm fields so desolated that they looked like the battle fronts of a war zone. with pictures of houses completely blown apart, fields of rice covered with craters and burn soiled and forests that seem to have their entire trees either leveled to the ground or uprooted from the very earth itself.

But the most terrifying of the entire camera shoot pictures, were those of the mauled corpse of the ryouika, many pictures show their body's cut in half by swords, some showed their bodies being smashed up into puddles of flesh and blood or burn into sizzling skeletons and others the most graphic of pictures showed there body's completely torn to pieces as if mauled by wild animals.

As the chief looked and read through reports in order to find any glue's on who the black bandits are, he began to rub his temples in frustration and exhaustion. He then turned to the open shaded window behind his desk, looking up at the pouring rainstorm, as thunder and lightning flickered and roared through the darken clouds of sky.

'_This is hopeless absolutely hopeless' _The chief thought to himself as he continued to star at the storm. '_Even the heavens themselves seem to be losing their resolve, as this rain continues to pour down to earth.' _ He then turn around and sat at his desk and hold his head down.

'_For the past ten years I've been hunting down those murderess black bandits and for ten years couldn't even find one scrape of evidence of who they even are. The closet I have to their identity, are rumors and superstitions, that haven't help in the slightest on how they created so much damaged across the city and country that leaved even weapon experts baffled and why are they targeting these gang men, through most of them are wanted criminals, the victims themselves have little to no connection with each other, as if they are attacking these criminals at random_

…_but the most troubling thing is that even when we do capture one of these victims alive, they claim to have no memory of the time they engaged the black bandits in combat and upon further integration they appear to be telling the truth._

'What am I going to do.' the Chief said to himself as he raised his head. Then his door opened and two officers came in, one is a tall woman with long brown wavy hair, white skin, and black eye's and glasses worn over them, with a look of determination in her eyes. She wore a gray blue dress suite with a tie suit and skirt. Behind her came a handsome young man with dark blond hair that came down over his eye brows, pale skin and a light beard that covered his chin and jaw. In his mouth he smoked a cigarette which as smoke roused from its tip. As for his outfit he wore an open button shirt and black pants.

'Ah, privet eye Ms. Skiroka Oni and Officer Akubi Neko.' The chief said in a hopeful glee. 'Hopefully you two can give some good news to make up this frustrating day I have.' 'In fact Chief Nikoyaka' Shiroka' Skiroka began as she tilted her glasses. 'We do, in fact more information than we ever bargain for.' When Nikoyaka heard that his heart nearly lifted up in joy, as a smile began form around his face.

'_Skiroka oni and Akubi Neko two of my best detectives on the force, I should have known that they would eventually find some real evidence on the black bandits eventually. never should I had thought this case was a lost cause…not yet any way._ The chief thought as he then looked at them with a serious face. So what evidence have you found?

'Actually chief the evidence we found.' Said Akubi as he roused his two arms and move both the middle fingers up and down. 'Is in fact information we got from a former lackey calling himself Nero.' 'He didn't give his real name?' the Chief asked curiosity. 'Well from what he said' Akubi said as he narrowed his eyes. 'That is the only name he has.' 'Anyway' Skiroka interrupted Akubi. 'We found out from Nero that the black bandits are planning to attack a group of gangsters at the Tokyo imperial palace tonight at eleven p.m.'

Winded his eyes in disbelief, not sure if the information he heard is actually real, information on black bandits could be handed to him in his dreams. 'Are you sure?' Nikoyaka asked unsurely which caused both Akibi and Skiroka to lock at each other until they stared back at their chief. 'If you don't believe us you can ask the guy yourself, he's still in the interrogation room.' Akubi said in a laidback yet offended tone.

Later in the Interrogation room located at the bottom level of the police station sat a spiked blacked haired teenage boy sat in a chair in an empty room. His right arm is covered in with tiger tattoo and on his left arm coved by a dragon tattoo and he wore a tanked top tie shirt and blue pants and had somewhat a slim muscular build but despite his punkish attire he quavered and shaken like frighten child.

'Is this the guy you got the information from?' Nikoyaka asked when saw the shaken teen through the glass window of the room. 'Yah a real nut job' Akubi said as he blown smoke out of his mouth, as he continued to smoked his cigarette. 'He practically came to our door step and insisted that he knows where the Black bandits our going to strike' Skiroka said as she looked at the boy in pity. 'But if you want more information ask him yourself.' The chief then nodded in agreement as he walked inside the room and sat at the table were the tattooed boy sat on the other side.

'So I heard that you know where the black bandits and your gang are going to attack is that right kid?' the spiked haired boy looked at the chief with eye's filled with not just fear but resolve as well as if he force himself to come and spoke in a voice so fragile and quiet that Nikoyaka could barely hear it.

'Yes sir, in fact …you could say…I belong to that gang.' Nikoyaka then roused his eyebrows, impressive by this youth's resolve. 'Then till me…Nero if that is what people actually call you. Tell what made you betrayed your follow gang men. 'Gang man? Tiff, I was more a tool to them then actual member of them.' Nero said in slight disgusted. 'But the real reason why I told you this…is the fact I'm tired of all always running away from them, I'm tired of always losing my friends to them. He spoke and as he did his voice rose in volume and slowly stopped quivering, but his eye's lost reflection as if he given up his will to live. 'But above all I don't have much time to live any way.'

Nikoyaka then looked at the boy, narrowing his eyes in so. ' _So this kid, is a regular puck like all the others I dealt with yet not many of them showed this type of courage to me…but from what he just said it seems he may had done it because he has nothing else left to loss.'_ The chief then placed his hand on his mouth thinking of an idea.' '_Hmm, it also seems that this kid has also had fought against the black bandit as well-! _Nikoyaka widen his eyes in realization. _'Fought against the black bandits and remembered…but, no it couldn't be '_he shakes his head in disbelief but then stared back at the Nero. '_I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask.'_ Naikoyaka thought, he then gave in a deep breath and said. 'Do you…Nero… remember fighting against the black bandits?

'…Yes' The spiked haired boy replied simply. While the chief stood speechless ,it was almost too good to be true, not only did this boy know where the bandits would strike next, but he actually fought one, severally of them maybe without being killed or had his memory erased. 'Tell me kid when you fought the black bandits, how did they fight and what weapons did they used? Naikoyaka asked almost begging for an answerer, but Nero dotted his eyes away from the police chief.

'I don't know how to describe of how they fight or what weapons they used beside using swords…but I did fought with them and often times forced to kill them, just so that I myself can survive.' Naikoyaka looked spectacle in believing what Nero just said. 'What do you mean that you don't know how to describe how they fight, you better not be lying to me boy. The chief said threatening the teen, while Nero simply gave in a sigh. 'If you what to find out what the bandits are really capable of then you must see them fight yourself when you ambush them tonight.' The chief then tilted his head to the right unsure how to respond to the boys answer.

'_I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, his just proudly missing with me and yet I sense no lie in his words, if we're trying to fool me with that stupid answer his voice would already crack in desperation… But it didn't. _'Until I can confirm the information you given to me and my officers you will be sentence to be confine here, if your information turns out to be true then I will leave off with only a few years of community service .' The chief then stared and looked back at Nero with a cold icy stare. 'But if it proves to be false, don' be too surprised that you may spend the rest of your miserably life in county jail.' As the chief began to leave the room he caught a glimpse of the boy smiling, even slightly giggling to himself, as if he were laughing at his own demise and even more shockingly, relaxed as if the weight of the world was finally off his shoulders.

When Nero was taken to his cell he sat in a chair in a meditation like stance taking deep and low breaths but his moment of peace was interrupted when Skiroka appeared in front of his cell. 'It seems you feel more relaxed when you told Chief Naikoyaka about your encounters with the black bandits, so tell me, what were you trying to hide?' Skiroka question Nero. 'I told him exactly of what I told you.' He answered calmly. 'Oh right that 'I don't know how to describe them' pun.' She responds sarcastic. 'Look why won't you just tell us already puck and quiet with the trash talk already, Just tell me what you saw during your fight with the bandits, trust me It will be better for you if you did.' She said threatening Nero yet pervading him to do it. Nero then let out a sigh and responded. 'If I actually told of what I actually saw how the bandit's fight you would not only won't believe me, but you'll think I would go crazy.' But I can tell you this.

'And what would that be?' Skiroka asked curiosity. 'Zetmumei Kumori ' Nero announced. 'The death shadow and one of the most fearsome of the black bandits. You actually have faced him during last night.' 'Oh Zetmumei, Kumori ah yes, he's like an urban legend in the underground' Skiroka pounder.

'What does he have anything to do with this?' 'Because Over the years as Zemumei began hunting gang men down, he slowly began losing strength do to exhaustion and sparring the lives of the gang men he defeated.' Nero answered as he stared into Skiroka's eyes.

'And how do you he is in a weaken state?' Skiroka asked. 'Because I have fought against him over three times now and during each of those times his fighting skill grows worse and worse. If you're lucky you might even get him with a single bullet shot. Nero said.

.'A single bullet shot ah? And are you sure that he will be at the palace tonight? Skiroka asked again to Nero. 'Yes …he has to be'. Nero answered, while Skiroka then turn and walked from him. 'Okay then, we will see if the result of the information you gave to us valuable or not, but you are still hiding something.' She said as she walks out of the hallway.

Later that night Nero continued to meditate, till he felt an overwhelming force of electrical power engulfing the entire room and As he open his eye's they began to glow a mystic red like color, as well as giving off a similar burst of power .

'So you've finally come for me? Oh well it would have happen eventually. But soon my friends and sister I will join you in the next life. The next Moment was followed by a powerful explosion that blown away the wall of the cell room outside sending rumble falling to the street below.


	5. Chapter 4: Triple Ambush

Chapter 4: Triple Ambush

During late evening when the sun had already settled over the horizon and night, covering the city in darkness. At the apartment Heero went to his room slipped out of his giga body and placed it over his bed. He then grabbed his clothed mask out of the pocket in his ninja like uniform and quickly slides it over his scared face.

Heero then climbed up from his window, to the roof top were junjiko was waiting for him now wearing an outfit nearly identical to his own, expect it is bigger and had a double slash insignia badge patch on the right side of his vest while Heero had the same on his. 'Ready?' junjiko asked in an unusual serious tone. 'Yah' Heero nodded in agreement as the two dash away from their apartment and jump across the buildings next to them with blurring speed and after several minutes of jumping on buildings and literally running on the air itself as they finally arrived at Tokyo, the city ablaze with bright colorful lights that illuminated the entire night sky, from the lights that shine from the rainbow bridge to the Tokyo tower that laid over the dark horizon.

The two Shundo then arrived at a huge park in the middle of the city and in the middle of it laid the Imperial palace. On a nearby hill that Junjiko and Heero arrived at, several other shundo stood there each one wearing the exact same ninja like outfit that juniko and Heero wore and having the same badge patch's on there vests. Yet one of the shundo came to join Heero and Junjiko.

'So this is where the Ryoukia gang gathered huh?' the man said with the ruffled voice of Reinor. 'To think they would gathered at such a sacred place.' 'What can you expect from such lowlife's? Junjiko agreed. 'Once people like them gain actual power, nothing is sacred to them anymore.' Reinor then lowered his body and looked at the palace below even from this distance he could since the enormous power emitting from the ryoukia in the palace.

'So when do we attack?' Reinor asked Hero who was in the same stance as he is. 'We wait until Captain Saijn comes with the order. He responded and suddenly as if on cue, captain Sajin flash into view in front of his subordinates , had a strong buided with the top of his white beared exposed yet the hood of this clothed mask covered his eyes with its shadow casting over them. 'Commence infarction of the palace' he ordered the shundo in a ruffed voice, as he dash away to the Imperial Palace, while the rest of the shundo followed suit.

Earlier during the same time of the night the two police officers Abuki and Shiroke stood waiting in a car in an alley way near the central park of the Imperial palace waiting for the shundo aka the black bandits and gang to attack the palace or at least that was Nero said before his jail cell was destroyed by an unknown attacker.

'Hey did you think you know what happen to the Nero guy when his jail cell was attack, 'despite being a bit weird, I hope the kid is all alright.' Abuki said to Shiroke in a worried tone. 'Try to stay focus on the mission Abuki, if there is anything should by worrying about is if the bandit attack this night is true or not ,as it is near eleven already 'she respond coldly to him as she looked at her digital watch. 'But above all, is being able to finally capture one… the first one since two years.' 'Yah I know, Shiroke' the Blond haired officer said in agreement.' 'But I can't shake off this feeling that something bad is going to happen. When the police found that black bandit, collapse on the street years ago he was already near death and by the time they taken him to the hospital, the entire room was blown apart the next day, before they could even question him, as well as any other recorded evidence on his body.' Abuki explain as he then but his hand over his lips as he continue to ponder. 'And that is precisely the same thing that happen to Nero , one day he was with us and in the next day…he was gone without a trace.'

'Don't be so dramatic.' Shiroke laugh at Abuki's statement. 'Someone from Nero's gang could had used a grenade and blown the place up so that they could kill off Nero for betraying them.' She laugh while he look at her offended . 'If that that is so then why wasn't his body found? Why the damage marks from the cell are said to come from electricity instead of the burnt marks of a grenade? Abuki augured back at Shiroke angrily, but then gave in a deep breath and calm himself down. 'Look what I am trying to say is that there is more to these Black bandits and these mobsters that meets the eye Shiroke.'

'What if these two groups are part of something larger than a mere street gang or even a criminal empire?' Shiroke then look at her partner as if he were going crazy. 'What are you getting at Abuki, your acting if these bandits are part of some military country for god's sake?' She responded with a harsh laugh, can't believing at what her partner is saying.

'Don't act stupid Shiroke.' Abuki spate at her in annoyance. 'You very well know about the damage caused throughout the entire city and country in the past ten years, could not be caused by any weapon used in the Japanese'sunderworld.'Buildings and skyscrapers collapsing into rumble every night, entire forests and neighborhoods leveled into ruin and farm field so desolated, that they are rendered unlivable ...It's as if all of Japan has become a war zone.' Abuki spoke in protest as he holds down his head. 'It's just unbelievable, that a mere gang war could be this destructive.

Shiroke then lowered her gaze, feeling ashamed of herself for forgetting about the amount of destruction that happen all over the country and putting it off as a mere gang war. But before she could apologized to Abuki, a tremendous force of power suddenly pin her and him down to their seats and what Shiroke saw next made her heart stop.

A teen boy, no older then Nero jump off the top of the building next to them and landed on the city side walk in front of them without even the slightest injury. As if jumping from that massive height was as easily taking a step down stairs. The boy dressed in a biker outfit then walked to the central forest and as he did a powerful aura emitted from him. Then after only a few seconds later other people started jumping down the buildings around the two police officers.

Many wore regular clothing like the teen boy; some older ones wore business suits and others completely shirtless, showing off their tattoo's and body piercings, yet all of them emitted a great force of power from there bodies which made the very air dense and heavy, almost suffocating both Shiroke and Abuki in their car.

As their numbers grow in the dozens, so too did the density in the air, to the point in which Shiroke thought her very bones were going to be crushed by the intensified pressure, but before that could even happen the last of the gang men exited to the central forest and slowly the force of power that bounded the two terrified officers faded away, releasing and enabling them to breathe again.

As Shiroke looked at the central park were the last man entered her entire face was covered in cold sweat her heart pounding uncontrollably in her chest, as terror completely consume her being, like a mouse standing still when a cat walk right past it. When she turns her head she saw that Abuki had felt the very same sensation. 'What the…' He stuttered almost crying in seer fright. 'What in god's name just happen!'

Later that night as the shundo entered the Imperial Palace court yard they were expecting the ryoukia to be here. But not a single one of them could be found as the shundo searched throughout the palace and they also notice that Emperor or any of the servants were found, but the reason of that would be the ryoukia force them out of the construct. '_But if that was so why aren't the ryoukia here?_' that was what the rest of the shundo were thinking.

'_This doesn't feel right' _Heero thought to himself as he looked around the court yard. '_I thought soul society said that there was a huge group of ryoukia here, from the report from everyone's soul phone our captain plan on ambushing them in order to take them down in a surprise attack, but there is no one here.' _Heero thought in confusion as his friends Reinor and Junigko both had the same worried and confused looks.

Then just then when the shundo were about to head back a massive wave of powerengulfed the entire court yard as the air suddenly became heavy and dense. 'This spiritual pressure it can't be !'Hero said to himself in disbelief as an eerie echo of laughs soon filled the entire court yard.

'Ha Ha, who knew that you black bandits could be so predictable?' One of the voices taunted them as a man jump on one of the reception buildings of the palace. He had a punk style hair that was dyed green, an open up black leather vest that exposed his tattoo of a dragon on his chest and his face, dotted with eye piercings. 'Just like the skull horn guy said, if we just let down are power down enough you bandits wouldn't detect us at all.' The punk man boast in cruel laughter and as he did other gang men arrived at the court yard and surrounded the shundo, with many of them laughing with the man.

'Oh man, I still can't believe how easy that prank was able to fool you!' the punk man continued to laughed until he calms self down and when he did he smiled at the shundo with insane murderous indent. 'For ten years, FOR TEN FUNCKING YEARS! I have waited for this moment, we all had waited for this moment to finally bring you bastards down for plaguing us for all these years.' the man spoken out to the shundo as he jumped down from the building and walked toward them as the rest of the gang men shouted in agreement with shouts of cursing and battle cry's.

'Tonight bandits,' He shouted as he pointed his figure at them. 'You will be the ones that will be hunted down this night and we won't leave until every single one of you is nothing more but a blood smug on the pavement floor!' He cried as the gang man around him shouted in further in agreement, there voices so loud so filled with the lust of blood, that it nearly made Heeros ears bleed.

'KILL THEM!' the punk man shouted as he lunged at the shundo, and the rest of the gang fellow suit which resulted in an all out battle. As the ryoukia lunged at the shundo, some summand varies weapons to their hands many of them in the form of swords, spears, axes knives and other weapons in varies shape and sizes, some had some part or their entire bodies shifted into varies forms of animals, demons or a mixture of both and others shot beams of energy out of their hands that destroyed the pavement upon contact or wielded the elements themselves as rocks, fire, water, lighting and other forces of nature attacked the shundo upon their command ether coming out from their hands or from the environment itself. While many of the shundo struggled desperately to hold their ground against them,to others it was simple another chore for them.

Juinkio looked around to find seven ryoukia surrounding him. But he merely smiled under his mask 'I don't how a bunch of you punks were able to come up with such a cunning plane, but if you think we are going to be killed off that easily then you are more stupid then I thought!, _Roar! 'Doragon, Kyouton' He_shouted as his sword then transform into a hug gauntlet in the shape of a Japanese dragon head that covered his entire arm. GET HIM one of the ryoukia shouted as the group thrust their weapons at him, but Juinkio dodged their combine attack, by doing a back flip in mid air and thrust his dragon gauntlet down at them below, smashing a crater in the pavement and sending the other seven armed ryoukia flying into the air and crashing outside of the court yard.

When Juinkio saw that his opponents were gone he looked a little disappointed. 'What, gone already humph!' he complain as he aim his gullet at the other ryoukia that were coming after him. 'I think it is time to get this party on, _Rippika, Bakuha_!' he yelled in excitement as the dragon mouth of his gauntlet open and shot a powerful blue blast of energy which exploded as it hit the ryoukia mob creating an even bigger crater in the court yard and sending the burnt bodies of the ryoukia flying across the imperial palace and out, as they scream in agony. Juinkio then continue to fire his dragon canon at the mobs of the Ryoukia and causing more to fly across the battle field, as he laugh with excitement in his eyes.

As he did this, Reinor began to effortlessly cut down the ryoukia that came after him one by one in blurring flash of sword slashes, counters and kicks until one of Juinkio canon blasts hit one of the opponents he was targeting and caused an enormous explosion of energy, which force Reiner to flash step out the of range. 'You jackass, Watch were you arming that thing!' Reiner shouted through his mask enraged that Juinkio nearly blown him apart with one of his attacks. 'Sorry about that'. He apologizes, by nodding his head to the right.' 'I'll be more careful next time!' he shouted as he continue to fire off his canon 'Lousily muscle headed idiot.' Reinor said to himself as he saw another group of ryoukia closing in on him many of them looking like mutated animals as they lunged there claws, stingers and teeth at him.

'Well if Juinkio had releases his Zanpukto, then I might as well release mine. '_Even through mine is an absolute fake.' _He thought to himself in pity and raised his Zanpukuto '_Ruler of the sky's and winds, Teikiatsu!_He shouted as his Kanata then transforms, the cloth on the hilt turning green and its guard turning gold in color with two sharp pongs at each of its sides. When the ryouika were almost upon him he slash his sword at them sending guest of wind at them so powerful that it blasted the ryouika miles into the night sky above and out of sight, until they landed harmlessly in the lake, next to the imperial palacei through they were still knock out, because of the power of the blast.

'And people say I'm a show off.' Heero said to Reiner as he walk across the knockout bodies of his victims, for whenever any ryoukia or a mob of came near him all Heero did was tap his sword on their bodies and all the strength faded away even the elemental, and energy attacks from the other ryoukia had no effect on him as Heero simply slash his zanpakuto shiykio at there direction of their attacks and in result turn black and faded away before even reaching him.

'_Skikyo' _Reinor thought has looked at Heero's zanpakuto. '_The sword that is said to have an undying lust for power, for of all the Zanpukto that existed in the history of soul society, she is regarded as the most deadliest of them all, for in her ability to devour the very life force from one's own body and convert that energy to her own.' _

Reiner pondered, as the black particles from the energy attacks that Heero disrupted flowed into his zanpakuto._ 'Even though I had seen its power in use for two years now, just looking at still gives me shivers.' _But Reinor put aside his fear for later. 'like you're the one to talk mister death wielder. Reinor responded friendly. While Heero smirk under his mask. 'Don't let your guard down yet there are still alot of Ryoukia we have to deal with with. Heero advised as Reinor jump over him to another ryoukia mob. I don't need you to tell me that!' Reinor replied with his own smirk and swung his sword again this time creating a powerful cyclone that caught all the ryoukia in the mob together and swirled them around high up in the air as the tornado continue to swirl on catching more enemies in its grasps . Heero looked at the tornado like attack while nodding his head 'As I said show off!' he said to himself as he continued his fight against the ryouika.

The battle continued for more several minutes which destroyed most of the Imperial palace in the process, with most of its buildings ether collapse or blown apart from attacks from the weaving battle to very court yard pavement which now looked liked a tattered rock field with shattered stone and rumble everywhere . However even through the Ryouika out match the shundo with their numbers they couldn't match them with their skill in combat, especially those of Juinioke's, Reinor's and Heero's caliber, and soon there numbers began to dwindle, some ether got knock out or killed, while others fled from the scene of the battle after realizing that they were losing the fight.

Eventually the Ryouika numbers where soon reduce to only three standing, one of them included the spunk haired guy, as the was once fearless leader of the gang, now looked like he was going to wet himself any minute. 'Dame it all !' squealed .'That skull mask, never said that you guys would be this strong!'. He cried out as the shundo then surrounded him and his two other followers as they ready their swords in a final strike .

'Well this is outright pathetic ' Juinoka remarked to the man's fearful cries. 'Not too long ago you were leading that pack of ryoukia at us in the front line. 'But now that your pack is down, your weeping like a frighten baby.' The big man said as he nodded his head in disgust, while Captain Saijn step up in front of him to look at the terrified gang leader himself. When he saw that the three man were no longer a threat he raised out his hand and gave out an order.

'Sheath your swords men, we have already won this battle, now go and treat the wounds of the other ryouika and dispose the bodies of dead before we seal there powers away.' The rest of the shundo nodded in agreement as they followed their captains order without question, as they begain tend to the wounds of the injured Ryoukia, many of them healing their enemies scars with green magical spells that illuminated from their hands while others simply put bandages around there their battered bodies. As for the dead the one the shundo graped a yellow formala from her pocket and driped it on the dead bodies of the ryoukia and as it fell on the broken pavemen it bust and spread into a yellow ring of fire which burn away the dead bodies of the gangman away in ash while unharming the ones still living.

The two remaining Ryoukia beside the punk man attempted to fight back, but after seeing they are outnumbered and out match, soon surrender themselves to the by out streaching their hands in defeat as two members of the squad tied their hands in rop that blocked their powers. When the two were taken to the other side of the destroyed court yard. Captain Saijin walked closer to the leader as the punk man began to run up to the side of a battered wall terrified

'St-ay away from me you freak!' he squalled as he continued to back up against the wall. 'Stop your whining you insolent child or I will cut your throat myself.' Saijn threaten as The punk man then shut his mouth and whimpered ,as tears began to flow down his face. 'Now then boy, tell me who is this skull masked man that conducted this ambush of yours. 'I-I don't now honest' the punk said his voice consume with fear from the man's prescience as a spiritual aura stronger than anything he felt before, crushed down on his body.

'Really, he just came out of nowhere wearing a white bullhorn skull mask and told us to stage this surprised attack on you guys, Saying that we would be able to take you out in one swoop, I swear, pleases to kill me! The man begged as he bowed to Saijn. 'You're too much of a disgrace, for me to stain my blade with your blood, tie him up with the rest!' Saijin ordered two other squad members in a disdainful voice as they tied the man with the rest of his allies.

'_This is bad' _Sajin said in thought._ 'someone has set_ _us up. Could it be one of the vizords? no as former captains of the gotie thirteen they would never do something this foul and I do not recall any of them having_ _a bull skull mask. After this night is over, I'm going to do a bit of research on who exactly this mastermind is._

But Saijins thoughts were then interrupted when a spotlight suddenly shine in his face forcing him to cover his eye's from the bright light. When he finally recovered his vision he saw that the sky was filled with helicopters their spotlights and machine guns all aim at his squandered while the rest of the damaged palace was surround by the policeman and the swat team, all their guns aimed at the shundo and from the damaged roofs and trees below the palace he notice snipers having there laser eyed rifles aim at the heads of his men, including his own.

'Well, well, well' said the chief as he walk next to the arm police men, but this time he wasn't using his microphone. 'Now I know why that guy couldn't describe how you guys fought, but now that I had seen it myself' He then looked at the rest of the policeman.' Along with the rest of my men, I realized he couldn't describe it because no one would believe him and as I think about it, of all the massive damaged done to this city… to this very country, was caused by not only by you black bandits, but also by you superpower freaks as well, turning all of Japan into your personal war field and getting countless of innocence lives killed in the process.

The chief said as his voice rage with anger and then cast a cold gaze at the shundo. Most stood still in shock while others readied themselves in a fighting stance waiting for their captains orders, but his eye's then stared down on Heero, which despite wearing a mask and a uniform that were practically the same as the rest of the shundo in his squad. The chief was able to tell him apart from the rest of his comrades with a single glare. The chief then closed his eyes for a long moment, then open them up and said.

' This charade of destruction and death, which has lasted throughout the past decade well finally come to a close.' He said as he pointed his finger at Heero in which caused the mask man to nervously back away. 'And it will start by arresting of all of you, resist in even the slightest gesture and my men well gun you all down like dogs.

'Heero then looked at the police that surround him and his friends and the laser snipers that aim at their heads, through he had been surrounded by the police before many times in the past, it was never at this level, to him it look like the entire army had come to capture them. '_This is bad,' _Heero thought as he readied his sword. '_I never thought the police would be this arm before, they must have been waiting to ambush us after seeing are fight with the ryoukia…' _Heero's heart then stopped in fearful realization on what just happen.

'_Then that must mean that the police saw our spiritual powers in action, as well as the ryoukia's_ _while we were fighting eachother__ !_ He then dropped his head down as cold sweat dropped from his brow_. The existent of spiritual power, that we've had been trying to hid from theses humans all these years, is now expose to the police, all because someone ratted out that Ryoukia gang!_'

Heero shuttered in thought as Saijn looked around with a grave look in his eyes, Seeing no other choice he yelled out 'Retreat and scatter!' and Immediately he and the over Shundo flash out of sight all at once even when the police and snipers shot off their artillery in a flashing display of gunfire that lighted up the entire ruin palace and when they finally ceased their fire there was no trace of the shundo in sight. The only left thing left in the court yard were the bullet holes in the already torn pavement and their abandon ryoukia patients.

But even though they escape from him again the chief showed no signs of frustration as he simply given a hung sighed of relief as if he hoped they ran away from him. 'Take these freaks to the infirmary and lock up the rest.' he ordered his troops as they immediately carried out body lifts to carried the injured and dead Ryoukia and handcuffing the three remaining ones that had their hands tied by rope.

While the remaining police were doing that. Nikoyaka walked to his two top officers who were hiding in the numbers of the armed police men. As the chief walk next to them side they then straighten themselves up. 'Shoiake Oni and Akubi, Neko' he said to both of them while addressing them to their full names. 'The assignment that I'm about to give to you, maybe the toughest one you will ever face and to be truthful, I don't expect any of you two to survive…But I want you to find and capture the death shadow… either dead or alive.

'But how do we know where to find him?' Abuki asked his chief. 'You'll find him heading to western Tokyo possibly where he lives. Take the southern western rout and you should spot him.' Abuki and Shrouaki looked at each other with puzzled looks wondering how their chief knew were the black bandit was heading. 'How do you know that chief Nikoyaka?' Shrouaki question him.

'Even that is a mystery to me sweetheart.' He responded with a shrugged of his arms 'For the past two years, even before I knew his nickname, I always chased down that black bandit for the longest time then any other, to the point in which I could feel and detect his very prescience during each night I hunt him down. You may call it instinct or the bound between the hunter and the hunted.' He said as he closed his eyes and took in another deep breath.

'But whateverit is, it has never proven to me wrong once and it should never be proven wrong to you two, now move out!. 'Yes sire!' the two officers both said and solitude at once, as they made their way to their car.

As Heero continue to run to his apartment at superhuman speed he arrived at another park. There he sat beside one of the cherry trees to rest himself as his body was soaked in sweat, as it stain his uniform. 'Wow' he said to himself as his heart continue to pound uncontrollably. 'I never thought I would be able to make a such a long flash step and dodging a bullet too, He!' He laugh to himself as his body began to cool down and relaxed.

'Well I might as well be getting back home now, I can't believe what a night I'm having, with the police actually seeing spiritual power in action from that big aroukya fight. I can only pray it won't reach to the media.' Heero said with a worried sigh in his voice.

'That is only the least of your troubles shinigami.' Said a smooth female voice that came out of nowhere. 'Who's there!' Heero demand as he readied his zanpukuto while a tall woman came out from behind a her appearance was still covered by the night shadows of the braches and leaves above her. 'Oh just a girl waiting for a handsome boy like youself to come here. The women tauted him as she came out into moonlight to reveal herself.

To be continued

i


	6. Chapter 5: the dance of the silver witch

Chapter 5: The dance of the silver witch

'As the woman relived herself in the moonlight, her appearance was undeniably beautiful, as she shine like a diamond uplighted in fire. Her blond hair came down to her shoulders like golden silk, her face, white as the purest peals that glitter under the ocean floor, her lips redder then the reddest of roses, her green eyes line with black eyeliner, radiated in a light so bright, so majestic that it seem to put even the most precious of gems to shame and her body so smooth and carved in shape, that look like she was crafted out of glass then actually having been grown into that body.

But along with possessing a lovely face and body, she also wore a seductive garment, with a black silk dress that came down to her legs and black gloves that covered her hands and arms. The left side of her dress coved her left leg while the right side had large oval hole which reveled bits of her hip and leg. She also wore many different types of jewelry. Golden ring arm bands, worn on her upper shoulders, a back string necklace with a diamond shape emerald attach to it, wrap around her neck and silver and golden rings with rupees, diamonds and sapphires embedded in them and carved with varies designs as she wore them on her delicate fingers, making her beauty all the more glamorize.

'My, you are quite a stud, I bet you would look handsome even, If I you didn't wear that mask of yours. She said in sedative tone, yet she said it and looked at to Heero as if he were statue model, then actually attracted to him.

'_Ms. Hidenka, Ouritsu of the Ouritsu family, the royals and current head of the Maidens Eye jewelry company, one of the largest product companies in Japan and one of Kangomes favorite idols. I recognize her from one of her many advertisement posters '_Heero Thought as he gazed at her.

_'Often during my free time with kangome, we go window shopping at one of those stores and through I had a likening to the Jewelry, Kangome was in love with it, In fact one of the main reasons she got a job as a Liberian was to some day buy a necklace from the Madams eye,but because of their high prices she has of yet to get one. 'But the main thing I need to think about was how she was able to sneak up on me, for I couldn't since her spiritual pressure at all_…!' Heero then narrowed his eyes at Hindenka to contain his shock. _'Doe's that mine she's a ryoukia like them at the Imperial Palace!'_

'I see you are thinking why you weren't able to detect my presence.' Hindenka she responded to Heero guessing his thoughts by looking at his narrow eyes, while he simply readied his stance in response.

'But I wonder boy, how is Kangome doing , even though she not an actual customer to my stores, she has amazing taste to my wares, sure hope she can raise enough money to afforded one of them. 'She said to him playfully, while Heeros Heart took a second beat. _'She knows Kangome!'_ but then he force himself to calm down. '_Relax Heero she just properly chosen that name at random from her customers names to throw me off.' I'll just play along with her.' _He thoughtfully decided.

'I'm afraid I don't what you are talking about-' Heero began, but Hindenka interrupted him 'Oh course you do so don't play dumb with me Heero, I know very well that you and Kangome are attracted to each other like soul mates and all your status as a shimigmi,'

'…What!' Heero said in shock as his body frozen still in a long cold moment can't, believing the words that were coming out of the women's mouth.

'Perhaps I should be more precise, I know of you Shundo, that were created by the noble house of Romina Ten years ago to counter the Ryouika threat by combing there forces with the Gotie thirteen's. 'I know that you, Juniko and Reiner are assign to the Trica squad, the highest rank squad in the shundo as they guarded Tokyo from any ryoukia threat and you were assign to watch over kakharia town, the area were the phenomena first spread and thus having the most numerous as well as the most powerful of ryoukia to deal with in that area.'

'Not only that, but since you were assigned to that post as your permeate new home, you were force to rent out an apartment as well as enrolled in Kurhira high as a third year student in order to pass by as regular teen and to pay your rent you often taken the job as an assistant manager at the kursaki clinic …along being train by manger of the clinic himself, the infamous hero of the winter war who defeated Sokukie Aizen… Kursaki Ichgio. Have I left anything out?' Hindenka said in a mocking manner as she recited about everything she knows about the shundo, Heero , his friends identity's and even of soul society as if all the things that the shundo trying were trying to prevent the humans from finding out were all common knowledge to her.

As Heero's body frozen, completely caught off guard by how much she knows about him and soul society finally made him speak out a question to her.

'How…do…you know all that, who told you?' he said as panic roused in his heart causing his voice to crack.

'Oh I knew about you and the shundo long before you ever assign in their ranks, Heero.' She Answering him, she then straight out her hands in front of her and when she did, a long sliver spear materialized in her palms. 'But if you want to know the how and who, I'm sorry to say that you'll be already dead by then. Hindenka threaten him, as she thrust her spear at the Heero's face with flashing speed.

When Abukie drove the police car that he and Shrokie were in, to the direction there chief told them were the death shadow ran off to, thousands of questions and feelings ran through his mind and heart all at once like a hurricane, mainly because of the battle he saw between the black bandits and those super powered gang men, it was something Abukie thought would never have thought he would see in his life. For in the way he saw the battle, it was like a crazy action scene from a Manga or an Anime, brought to life to his very eyes and by judging by how powerful the black bandits were in that past battle and by reading those cartoons and comics, Abukie knew that he and his partner wouldn't stand a hells of a chance against The Death Shadow especially given to the fact the bandit can dodge bullets.

'But from what Nero said to Shrokie, that the Death Shadow was slowly his losing strength every night to the point that maybe even a single gunshot could take him out, felled Abukie's heart with hope against the super powered man and from witnessing the battle he saw earlier there was no resound to doubt Nero's advice now.

As Abukie continue drive along the street he heard a loud crash coming from a central park he almost passed, assuming that the black bandit was fighting someone turn his car and drove to the park.

When he and his partner arrived at the park they got out of their car and hid themselves in the bushes and from what they saw only made their night even crazier as Hindenka head of the Maiden eye company, as they recognize her from the posters in her stores, was fighting against the death shadow one of the most notorious of the bandits and the one they were tracking down. Was easily holding him off in their fight, as if it were a child's game to her, displaying not only levels of speed and strength beyond that of the Black bandits and gang men showed back at the Imperial temple, but also amazing skill and grace in the way she wielded her silver spear at her feo, as if she were dancing.

'Oh no don't tell me she's also one of those freaks as while!' Shiroka complain the first thing she said since her departure from the Imperial palace. 'What are we going to do?' Abukie then surged he didn't what to do when in during a battle between super powered freaks, but there was thing he did know how to do when the situation demanded it… patience. 'Well, wait until this fight of theirs is settled and see what happens'. He said while shiroka nodded in agreement. 'Okay' she said while they both stayed still behind the bushes.

Heero was literary fighting in the fight of his life, As Hindenka prove to be an opponent far more powerful than anything he had ever face before and because his body was still weaken from his past battle at the Imperial palace along with making that hug flash step he was already approaching the limits of his body, while Hindenka kept twirling her spear and body at him in a deadly typhoon dance of thrusts and slashes.

'_This is bad_.' Heero thought as he narrowly dodge another spear thrust to his face. '_Never have I faced a ryoukia of her level, not even Nero is nowhere near as strong as her' '_He then did a back flip in mid air to avoided Hindenka's spear from cutting him in half, instead it cut though the cherry trees that were near the shinigmi in half as it fell to the ground, were its branches and leaves crashing against the earth.

Heero then jump back ten yards away from Hindenka, '_But, I can't let that get to me now, gotta to stay focus or I'm dead man.' _Heero thought as he readied his stance, but before he could even make his next move, Hindenka pointed her spear at him as it suddenly extended toward at Heero much to his surprise, with flashing speed. Overcoming the large gap between him and her in an instant while Heero attempted to block the extended spear thrust, but as soon as he did the blade of the spear suddenly transform into a three pong trident at the very moment it clash against his Zanputakto even when he bind his head back to avoided one of the pongs from piercing his skull, his right arm and face still manage to get gazed, as one of the pongs of the silver trident tore away the black sleeve of his right arm exposing a finely muscled tone limb dotted with scars and tearing away a bit of his mask near his right eye exposing a bit of his white hair and cheek while a fresh new cut appeared on his face with red blood dripping down from it.

'My, that was close' Hidenka said as her spear suddenly retracted to its original length. She then suddenly appeared behind a few feet behind Heero causing him to turn himself around startled by how fast she was. 'It seems you are just as powerful as my reports said, for you to dodge my triple spear attack so easily.

'_She calls that easy '_Hero thought to himself, while Hindenka turn her gaze to a grove of bushes.

'And it looks like a small audience has gathered to watch are little fight' she said as she pointed her spear in the bushes direction. 'Too bad that I'm not allowed to have any witness' She said while Heero looked at the bushes in shock fear and annoyance. '_Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me! Don't tell that stubborn police chief sent two officers' to track me down, are there trying to get themselves killed!'_

'Run, get away from here or you'll get killed' he shouted out to warn them, causing Abuki and Shiroki to come out of the bushes startled that they have been found out. Heero then tried to distract Hidenka by charger at her with his sword, but she stopped him by extending her spear at him again and forcing him to block the spear head from skewing his body.

'Now, Now boy I know you shouldn't be helping those two police' she said as she mockingly waved her index finger at him and extended the back of her spear into a spearhead as it lunged itself at the two police officers.

Heero seeing no other way, flash stepped with his back in front of the extended spear just before it could touch the officers and just before the sear head hit him, it then separated into four spearheads as they pierce through his back, arms and legs all at once, causing him to cough up blood in his mask as blood squirted out from his newly formed wounds, while both Abuki and Shirokiare look on at him in shock that the dreaded black bandit they've been hunting down, used his own body as a shield to save them.

'Dame you…Infuriating police men.' Heero said to them in a weak yet harsh tone as he continues to cough out blood from the inside of his mask. 'Wasn't the ambush at the Imperial palace good enough for you already?' he leachier at them like children who didn't know any better, while he forcibly ready his body for more combat despite his grievous wounds.

'Now, listen here and listen good, get out of here while you still can, if you don't…I can't guaranty your safety.' He advise the police men as he turn his head toward them relieving his turn mask and his eyes filled with so much desperation for their lives that the police couldn't help but feel sorry for him, as he then flash stepped next to Hidenka to continue his fight with her.

'Dear me aren't you such, a saint even, for you use your own body to shield my attack from them' Hidenka laugh at him playfully.

'If all your going to do all night is to taught me then knock yourself out, but if you actually came here to kill me I suggest you get it over with.' Heero spat at her harshly, which for the first time caused Hindenka to lose her smile upon taking the insult.

'I suggest that be more politely with me brat.' She warns him as she regains her smile but her voice much more sinister then before. 'Do, you know why you were unable to absorb my energy with that sword of yours even when my own spear made direct contact with your Zanpukuto Shiyeo' she said as she displayed her spear to him, as it reflected in the moonlight. 'It's because I harden my spiritual power or in other words concentrated it to the point in so that your shikikyo couldn't absorbed it all and with your Zanpukuto rendered completely useless.'

She explain to Heero with her playful smile turning into an evil grin expecting to see his face in shock, but to her surprise Heero merely smirked at her, as if everything she just said to the shinimgi was nothing for him to worry about, a look which Hindenka was greatly insulted by.

'If think, that you can defeated even after I rendered with your most powerful weapon useless, Then you are absolute fool. 'She said darkly to him as she pin her staff to the ground. 'And I think it is time I end this little fight, _Shirubahebi.' _She uttered coldly as huge mental like serpent that was the size of a large building sprouted from the ground like a fast blooming flower with its sliver like skin shining brightly within the pale light of the moon and red eyes filled with lust to kill as it lunge itself at Heero barring its fangs and teeth at monstrous speed but Heero was able to dodge the serpent by jumping up high into the air and using his spiritual power to stand on it.

But as soon the serpent hit the ground it dive under it like mole and when it spouted up from the earth again, three more serpents of equal size reappeared along with it '_What the hell H_eero thought as he narrowly dodge the metal serpents that came after him in the air then lunge at him dowered, when he landed on the ground and just like last time the serpent plunged into the earth and three more of them emerge but this time they came directly under the ground beneath Heero's feet as he was nearly tanked surprise by the attack and so the more and more the metal serpents squatted from the earth the more and more Heero dodged and during each time he avoided their attacks, the serpents grow more rapid in there number's and more viscous in there in their assault as their numbers grow into the dozens ,the hundreds till finally the entire park was filled with them.

'What kind of technique is this!' Heero whispered to himself while all the hundreds of serpents lunged at him and through he tried to dodge them, but then they suddenly spread out and came at him a different directions at once, many of them trying to bite or squeeze him to death in the their coils, as he continue to flash step away from their gaping jaws and wrapping tails.

Yet his body eventually became strained from performing all those flash steps as well as the wounds he token earlier and when his reflexes became sluggish in movement the serpents soon overwhelm him. There attacks biting and ripping off more of his uniform and mask to the point in which they all of them entangled him with their coils warping around his body as hundreds more warped around on top of them in layers as the serpents continue to coil themselves together until they looked like a giant tangled yard ball in the middle of the park.

'And the legendary Death shadow dies within the coils of my serpents' Hindenka said as she lifted her spear off the ground. 'And you two.' She said as she stared at the police officers who didn't take Heero's advice.

'Will soon join him' She said mercilessly to them as she pointed her spear at them. But suddenly a powerful spiritual pressure radiated from the metal serpent yard ball, which filled Hindenka's heart with shock and dread.

'Impossible!' she uttered in disbelief and horror as the Serpent yard ball suddenly frozen over in frost and burst apart in explosion of white frozen metal shards.

Heero then appeared from the remains of the shattered serpent yard ball. His mask was completely torn away from his face, exposing his teenage appearance in the pale moonlight. His uniform was in taters with his other sleeve rip off from his shoulder. His now shredded pants exposing the lower portion of his legs and the scars that covered them matching those on his face, while new cut open wounds on other parts of his body dripped fresh blood all over the remains of his uniform, yet despite his battered appearance he gave in a stance that showed no form of weakness. His eyes glowing bright red as his body emitted tremendous amounts of dark gray spiritual power, which flowed out of him like a lighted torch, giving Heero the appearance of a true god of death.

While Hindenka stared baffled that the shinimgie busted out of her serpent ball, Shiroke and Abukie were baffled at the exposed face of the death shadow they've been tracking down.

'No way' Shiroke whispered to herself, as she gazes at Heero's teenage face. 'The Black bandit we have been sent to capture is a kid!' She stuttered in disbelief as her eyes winded, while Abukie shown the same shock expression on his face as while.

'How did you do that !' Hindenka demand at Heero viciously as she pointed to the frozen remains of her metal serpents

'You have yet to realized the true power of my zanpukoto, despite of all the information you received from your reports. 'Heero responded coldly at her, as the red glow of his eyes faded and the aura going out of his body dispirits.

He then jump out of the frozen metal remains of his Iron ball prison as he raised his Zanpukoto at her. 'All flowing energy within Sikiyeo's grasp is devoured by her, from the life force that flows through ones veins and body, to the very heat and light that surrounds the environment, thus creating darkness, death and frost in her wake.' He explained to her, as Hindenka beautiful face tightens in rage.

'If, you could do that all along, why waited up till now, when I hardened my spiritual pressure to prevent you from absorbing it!' she spat at him in irritation, while Heero's response was a smirk.

'Please, you think that you're the only one I fought that can harden their spiritual power !' he mock and laugh at Hindenka harshly. ' Ichigo, Reiner and Nero, all used the same technique to resist skikyeo's power and I used this technique to counter it. He said as he walks toward the enraged Hindenka.

'The only reason, why I didn't use it on you till now, was because I didn't what to overuse this technique in battle…and because of that stupid pride of mine, I wounded up in this battered state, hah' He laugh at himself.

Hindenka's eye's in turn grow fury with rage upon being made a fool of herself. 'How Dare you insulted me you little brat!' She yells at him furiously, as she immediately aim her spear at Heero.

'I'm going to skewer you like a freshly caught trout, _Shirubahebi !_She cried as dozens of metal serpents like before sprouted from the tip of her spear, extending and growing in size as they lunge at the shinimgi with monstrous speed and velocity, yet just before they could reach him, Heero slash his sword at them, absorbing all the heat around their bodies and causing them to freeze over as a thick cover of frost covered them in a instant as they then broke off from her spear, fell to the ground and shattered into pieces. Then soon after the shards fallen to the ground, Heero flash stepped behind Hindenka's back and just before she turn around to counter him, Heero launch a powerful kick in her face sending her flying into one of the trees.

'Dame you!' she cursed as blood dripped her red lips and tears of pain that caused her eyeliner to drip over her face, ruining her beautiful appearance, as she force her herself up from the ground.

'What a shame' Heero said with pity, as he flash stepped in front of her and looked upon her tear covered face. 'I was, hoping that you were an honorably women, when I took my first real look at you, but now I see you are nothing more than a spoiled bitch.' He insulted her, but Hindenka's refusing to give up the fight, jump away from Heero and landed next to a widow office skyscraper ablaze with lights.

'I…refuse' she said lowering her head. 'I…absolutely refuse…TO BE DEGRADED LIKE THIS!' she screams out, her green eyes ablaze with uncontrolled hatred as she struck her spear into the pavement. '_Orichi, Sirubahebi '_She uttered as thousands of metal serpents squirted from the ground pavement all at once, but instead of attacking Heero, they all warped themselves around each other into forming a gigantic six metal headed hydra that roused above the Office behind her.

Taste the power of my ultimate technique and DIE!' she yelled as the hydra lung at Heero with speed and power fare surpassing all the other serpents she'd summon. Heero then took a deep breath as the world around him slowed down when stared he at the lunging metal beast and readied himself to strike.

'_This,_ i_t'_ He thought as the hydra was only inches from biting through his face. '_After this attack, I'll have_ _nothing else's left._' He then swung his sword at the Hydra absorbing all the heat around it and freezing it in a layer of pure white frost as it stood over the park and city like a huge ice sculpture. Heero with the last of energy draw back his sword and by channeling all the energy he absorbed, swung it back and released a devastating shock-wave that shattered the frosted hydra like glass against a thrown hammer and sending Hindenka crashing against the office building, bursting apart all of its windows as her body slammed against the structure and then fell down to the street below.

When Heero saw that Hindenka was knock out and falling from the building above, flash stepped and caught her before she hit the ground and gently laid her beside near the doors of the office building. But after he did, Heero limp himself up from the ground barley able to stand let alone walk, as the grievous wounds from the battle began to take their toll over his mind and body.

'_Just as I thought, I really have nothing left after that finale attack I did. '_Heero thought as he began to black out, struggling to walk away from the battle scene. But before he could even take another step, he heard the clicking of a loaded gun.

'Oh no' he said to himself as he slowly turn his head to face the two police officers he saved.

'Death shadow' Shiroka said as she aims her gun at him. 'You are hereby under arrest, for massive vandalism across the city and accruements of murder, put your hands in the air or we be force to shoot. Heero then looked at her and then at his wounded body, trying and thinking desperately to find a way, to escape them.

'Wasn't saving your lives enough for you to let me escape?' He tried to reasons with them to no prevail.

'I'm sorry, but we are ordered by the chief to track you down and take you in regardless, even if you did saved our lives and I know that you are in no state to runaway…pleased just surrender and know further harm will come to you.

'_No, further harm will come to you?' _Heero thought as his mind become dizzy from his blood lost. '_She's practically using my own lines against me; irony just couldn't get any crueler can it? But I can't allow myself_ _to be caught, if I…if I did then my life as a shundo and…my life as human with Kanogmi, will be… over '_Hero then continues to struggle as he forced himself to walk away.

'Stop it!' Shiroke shouted at Heero 'Or I really will shoot!'

But her threats felled on deaf ears as Heero continue to walk '_I may not be able to dodge the bullet but…I must…go...on…'_Heero encouraged himself in thought till he finally blackout and collapse on the pavement of the street, while Shroke, put her gun down.

'To think that the most wanted and feared of the black bandits…was nothing more than a kid' Abukie said as he walked toward the knock out Shininimgi and grabbed his body over his shoulders.'

'Abukie?' Shiroke said in confused at what his partner just did.

'Hey, the chief never said anything about shooting Shiroke and I'm not going to allow the guy just who saved our asses from that crazy women die here. So we are going to drive him to the nearest hospital we can find, got anything against that?' Shiroke then nodded her head in response, as she help Abukie carry Heero to their car and fasten him in the back seat. However after they drove off to find a hospital, Hindenka's body was no were to be seen.

fire


	7. Chapter 6: truth uncovered

Chapter 6: Truth uncovered

While moaning in the blankets of his bed Heero wakes himself up in a hospital room on with white walls, blue curtains and flowers on a nearby desk.

As he look at his body on the white bed he laid on, his tattered uniform was replace with a white patients shirt, while his wounded body was covered with bandages on his head, arms and chest and as he stared at the bandages, a orange haired nurse watch over him.

'Ohrime is that you?' heero asked the lady as he slowly rose out of his bed. 'Shush, you must rest; your wounds haven't fully healed yet.'

She said to him in a gentle tone which made Heero sulk back in his covers. 'Just, tell me, who brought me to kakuria hospital?' he asks her in a weak voice.

'Well, much to our surprise it was two police officers name Abuki and Shrioke that rush you to the emergency room last night.' Heero then winded his eye's to Orhimes answer, shock that those police officers who threaten to shoot him, went all out to save his life, but then his shock expression turn to sham as he put his hand over his face.

'So I guess they already saw my face huh' he sadly said to Orhime, while she forms an orange energy shield around Heero's bandage arm. 'I'm afraid so.' She responded while giving a look of symphony to his situation.

'_I can't believe this'_the Shinimgi thought as he place his hands over his face in shame. '_Even when I tried desperately to get away from them, I still manage to get myself unmasked and because of that, not only will I be sent to jail and my life as a human well be over, but chamber 46 may even give out…_ _that order_.

As a feeling of dread went over Heero's body, he then looked at the young nurse and asked. 'Were are the two policemen now?' Orhime then smiled at Heero's question. 'Why they are in Uryu-sans office right now for questioning.

'I see, so after you two saw the black bandits and gang men that fought at the Japan imperial palace along with Heeros fight with Hindenkia, both of you are very well aware of the powers they posses.' The head of the hospital said to Abukie and Shiroke as the two officers sat on the brown sofa in the middle of his office, as the manger sat at his desk, folding his hands under his chin while the dime light in the room shown little of his appearance.

From what the two officers recognized from the mysterious manger upon first meeting him was that he had dark blue hair that came down over his head, black eye's covered by glasses, had white paled skin and wore a dark blue vest and tie that match his hair.

As the manger continues to stare at the officers, Abukie decided to break the silence and spoke out.

'It seems, from that tone of yours is that you know what those black bandits and superpower thugs really are, mind telling us?' Abukie said sternly while Shiroke shock her head at him while giving him a panic out smile, singling him to keep his mouth shut.

'You know… if I wanted to, I could replace both of your members' of this night and sine both you back to the police station as if nothing happen.' The manger said as he put his hand on his chin while rolling his eyes to the right as he pondered on the idea, while Abukie and Shiroke gave off looks of uneasiness.

'But then again, if I did replace your members, your chief wouldn't buy it since he was the one that sent you two to capture the death shadow in the first place…if anything it will arouse more suspicion and may even damage the reputation of my hospital.' Uryu said with a grim look while Abukie and Shiroke both sigh in relief until the manger focus his eyes on them again.

'But, if I did tell you about the black bandits and the gang-men's true nature, you may not even believe me.' He warns them, but Abukie gave him a spectral look. 'After all the supernatural stuff, we've seen over this night, including meeting a crazy bitch that was about to skewer us with a spear… I think you'll find us willing to believe in anything that you're going to say.

'Well alright-' He began to tell them, until he was interrupted as the door of his office suddenly burst open, reveling a horror sicken Heero as he struggled to stand on the floor, while orhime hanging helplessly to Heeros bandage arm.

The bandage up shiningmi then raise his free arm much to the freak out police officers gazes and point his index finger at the manger who seem almost oblivious to the two police officers that stared at him and shouted at the manger.

'DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING TO THEM, URYUISIDIA! 'I'M ALREADY STRESS ENOUGH AS IT IS AND I DON'T NEED YOU TO REVEAL EVERYTHING TO THEM, JUST BECAUSE THEY ASK!' Heero cried out as he then gasp uncontrollably for air with sweat rolling off his face and he pressing his hand against his pounding chest, while Uryu stared at heero with a spun nerve.

'Now listen here Heero, not only is walking to this office without assistance, will reopen up your wounds, but these find police officers just saved your life and you should be a little grateful to them for even doing so!'

Uryu raised his voice at Heero while the bange up teen then cast his gaze at Abuki and then at Shiroke who both the offices gave him nervous smiles and when he turn his eyes back on Uryu he closed them and after a short moment upon them up and shouted at him 'SO WHAT IF THEY SAVED MY LIFE! THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE YOU FOR TELLING THEM ANYTHING!' Uryu as he could no longer control his temper raised his voice at the highest level and shouted back at Heero

'YOU ARE SUCH A BRAT! THE MORE YOU COME TO MY OFFICE THE MORE ICHIGO'S ATTUIED RUPS OFF ON YOURS! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT IF I DON'T TELL THEM SOMETHING AND REPLACE THERE MEMORYIES INTEAD, THAT HOSPITAL REPUTATION WILL BE RUIN!' Heero then rolled his eyes in annoyance. 'So what? It's not my problem. He said uncaring to Uryu's reason.

'WHAT THE FUNCKING HELL DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT YOUR PROBLEM, DID YOU FORGOTTEN ALL THE TIMES MY HOSPITAL SAVED YOU IN THE PAST?' Uryu retorted outraged that he has been insulted.

'That was a long time ago man, things like that don't count. 'WHAT, A LONG TIME AGO! YOU WERE HERE ONLY A MOUNTH AGO YOU MORON!' Uryu retorted and two men continue to argue, completely ignoring the two officers who stare at them with eyes filled with pity.

'I don't know which one is more immature the manger or the kid?' Abukie said to Shiroke while she said to him 'There bickering at each other like children, can't believe these two people are actually adults.'

However the arguing stopped when Orhinme spoke out to them. 'Now you two please sit down, we don't want to upset the visitors any further don't we?' she said to them with a gentle smile, yet it was so imitating that cause both Heero and Uryu to gasp in horror and made them to sit down on a another couch in the room in silence, while the two officers looked scared out of their wits by her smile. '_Is this some sort of mad house!' _they both thought in horror at the same time.

Later that morning when the sun was about to come over the horizon, heero was taken back to his bed while Abukie, Shiroke, Orhimie and Uryu sat next to him on chairs. 'I like to say, I'm sorry for my rude behavior, along with his' Uryu apologizes to the officers as he glaring at Heero while he merely rolled his eyes in response.

Heero then turn his gaze at the officers and then gave in a long and defeated sigh. 'I guess there's point in arguing, since you two did save my life.' He said as he wrapped his arms around his chest.

'So what do you want to know?' Abukie look puzzled at the statement, but then put on a stern look _'Finaly, we going to get real answers of what_ _the black bandits really are._' He thought to himself as he began to clear his voice.

'…Heero' he uneasily ask, not use to saying the black bandits real name. 'I and my partner want to know what exactly are you black bandts, as well as those super powered gang men you fought at the Imperial palace in Tokyo.

Heerothen stared at the officer, took a deep breath and responded 'Straight to the point, aren't you? Heero said to him in a regretful matter.

'Well first off me and my comrades are not called the black bandits as dubbed by the media, but the true name of my branch is called the shundo and those super gang men you mention, we refer them as the Ryoukia. But before we began hunting down ryoukia and even before we were given the name shundo, we went by are original name… the shinimgi.

'Wait, wait a moment' Shroke irrupted him as she raise her hands in disbelief. 'Shinimgi?, you don't actual mean death gods right?'

Heero then look at the skeptical face of the female officer and then turn his eye's at her partner who also look at him as if he were insane, but Heero took in another deep breath.

'I now this may sound…ridicules to you both, heck I would be shock if you actually believe me after I mention that.' He said to them with a chuckle. 'But be very aware that everything I'm telling you is true'

Abukie then press his hand on his forehead, trying his best to believe in the shiningmi '…Ok…if you are a…death god why is that I'm able to see you, shouldn't you sprits be invisible or something?' Abukie ask him.

'Actually we should.' Heero responded gravely. 'In fact we shinimgi were once the gardens of the flow of spirits between the spiritual world of soul society and the material world of the living. Along these tasks are by sending wandering souls in the living world to cross over and cleansing hollows, corrupted souls that stayed in the human world too long and feast on the souls of the dead and the living.

Shiroke was in a complete state of disbelieve in Heeros explanation and was almost ready to call the boy a lunatic and slap him.

'But as she thought about it, before the black bandits or the Shundo which they call themselves, became the top news in Japan. There were multiply reports of people who had seen the ghosts of their dead ones wandering around there houses and begging themselves to come in.

There were also reports and suppose witness that claim to see masked demons wandering the dark alley ways and parks of cities, hunting down and eating people and as the female officer continue to ponder on the subject she remember the faces of the witness she interviewed with. There faces so filled with fright and horror that no one, not even her could mistake them for lying, but she merely surged them off as being crazy or drug addicts.

But considering how many reports there have been all over Japan about the ghosts and masked demons that roam across the Island country, she began to find Heeros ridicules explanation more believable.

'However' Heero continued to explain. 'A mysterious phenomena started in kakura town and then slowly spread throughout Japan and causing everyone in the country to become spiritual aware and awaking the hidden powers of others.

'Others, you mean the ryoukia ?' Abukie said to the shiningmi perplex.

'Yes' Heero answered while Uryu adjusted his glasses and took over the conversion.

'Since every human posses a soul whenever living or dead, all have of them have spiritual power within them or in proper term Resitsu. However only a hand full of them have a high enough level of resitsu in their bodies to develop powers of their own and when that happens the development of their power depends Solly on the characteristic of there own soul and as such the powers of the ryoukia are unique to each other in form and ability.' Uyru then took a pause to breathe and continue. 'You could also say that I and Ohimie are Ryoukia as well, since both of us posse's spiritual powers of our own as well.

Abukie and Shroke then took a step back from the nurse and manger. 'So your one of them as well?' Shroke said uneasy, but Heero raise his hand in recurrence.

'Don't worry about them, Uryu and Ohrime wouldn't join ANY, criminal activities, even if this entire hospital went bankrupt.' Heero said to the two officers, while Uryu and Ohimie gave heero uneasy looks _'Just because that's true, doesn't mean we want it to_ _happen_.' Uryu commented to the Shiningmi in his thoughts.

'After all these two have been allies to the shingmie long before the phenomena even began.' Heero further stated as he palce his arms over his head.

Abukie and Shrokie stared then stared at him and then at Uryu and Ohimie, still forcing themselves to take this entire information in.

'I now begin to understand of who you shundo really are' Shrokie said as he took in a deep breath. 'And from what I can guess, you shundo have been hunting the ryoukia not out for blood or money as we once suspected but instead hunted them down, so that they won't cause harm to society am I correct?'

'Well, I guess I won't have to explain that part to yaw, since you already figured it out yourself' Heero said cheerfully to Shrokie. 'Is there anything else you want to know?' Shiroke then took a step forward to his bed. 'In manner of fact there is' she in a serious tone 'what exactly is this… pneumonia'

Upon hearing her question Heeroremains silence for a long moment and answered 'I'm afraid that's as much of a mystery to you as it is to me.'

What?'She said in a puzzled look.

'What Heero means to say is that no one not even the shinimgi, know what the phenomena is …let alone how it happen.' Uryu explained to her.

'Though there is the theory that the phenomena is a powerful force of resitsu hidden somewhere in Japan, with this evidence being is further back up, when the amount of resitsu in the air of the living world is much more dense then it was ten years ago, especially within the confines of kakura town.'

'If that is so then why haven't the shininmgi track it down by now?' Abukie asked while Uryu lower his head. 'That's just it, Mr. Abukie; it's as if all the spiritual power of the pheromone is coming everywhere at once, as if… the very earth itself is immense with it.

There was then a long moment of silence, tell Shiroke spoke out. 'Well regardless of what the Shundo are doing and what this phenomena is, it is my duty as to take Heero into crusty.' Her response was greeted with grim expressions from Uryu, Orhime and Heero.

'I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that officer.' Uryu said to Shiroke. 'and, why not?' she ask him '_I should have know better that they would actually allow us to take in Heero, but still with all this crazy stuff happening about death gods and spirits, I'm sure there's a good explanation.' _She thought as Heero began to explain.

'You see officer Shiroke, as the Shundo continue to hunt down the ryoukia over the past decade, the ryoukia grow more powerful and more in numbers at a alarming rate, forcing many of the shundo to kill them just to survived… and those that didn't, ended up dead and because of that chamber 46, the ruling judicial system in soul society has been debating on delivering out the execution order.'

'Execution order?' Abukie ask with alarm look. 'Precisely' Uryu said taking over the conversation again. 'An order in which the shundo will be force to kill any ryoukiaon site regardless if they are Criminals, citizens… or even children. 'Abukie's and Shirokes eyes winded in horror as Uryu continue to explain.

'In it fact it was that very order which nearly wipe out, two other spiritual powered human races several hundred years ago, which were the Quinces and the Bounts, which of now there is only one member of each race that is still alive. Roge who now lives in soul society and with the passing of my father and grandfather-,' he said as he took out a six star pendant from under his suite and showed it to the two officers. 'I, Uryu Isida the last of the Quincy's.

'The only two reasons why chamber 46 hasn't declared the order yet is because of me and my master Ichigo Kursakie.' Heero said to the officers. 'Me because I kept defeating ryoukia and seal there powers and memories away, without killing any of them and Ichigo because …well let's just say they don't want to make an enemy out of him…yet anyway'

'The two officers then gave off faces of fear, shock and defeat, now realizing that even though they caught the infamous death shadow, they couldn't bring him into crusty, for if they did and his capture becomes publicly known, it may cause the Shundoto not only kill of gang men but innocence civilians as well and even if the entire police force…no even if the entire military were to up against the Shundo they would be powerless to stop them.

'Well I think that's enough talking for today' Orhime said to everyone as she got from her seat. 'Now we must let Heero get as much rest as he needs before the sun fully raises ' she said to him with a warm smile, while the shiningi took in a nice deep relaxing breath as he rest his head on the pillow of the bed and quickly fallen to sleep.

'Uryu san and officers, I suggest you leave this room in order to give are patient some air.' She said to them, while the two officers bowed to her and left the room.

Isidia then took a deep breath as he took off his glasses and look at Heero through the door window of the room with a concern look.

'I know, that you too are still trying to cope with learning the Shundo's and the Ryoukia's true nature and I very well know, that both of you don't want to be involved in this, yet you have no idea how grateful I and my Ohimie are in you bringing Heero here. If not, then he would surely would have died from his wounds.

At that both of the two officers made their first smile after all the supernatural events that occur this night. 'It's no problem man' Abukie said cheerfully as he rubs the back of his head. 'From all those attacks he token to protect me and my partner's life, I just hope he recovers from those wounds soon.

'No you don't understand' Uryu said with a grim expression. 'The wounds that Heero attain from his fight with Hindunkia were no wear near as fatal as the stress that was put on his body, during past the past weeks he's been fighting ryoukia.

The two officers faces were filled with a mixture of shock and concern, surprise that someone as super powered as Heero would succumb to stress and worried of just how long his body and mind suffered like that.

'Just …how long has Heero has been a shundo exactly?' Shiroke she asked Uryu as she narrowed her eyes. While the Queincy place his right hand on his jaw, trying to remember and then responded.

'Two years as I can recall, back when he was train by Ichigo kursaki and during that time Heero rarely had, if anything an annoyance to hunting the Ryoukia…expect for one. The two officers then raised their eyebrows interested in knowing who was this ryoukia (besides Hindenkia) that rivaled the death god in combat.

'However as the Ryoukia become more in numbers, more powerful and him taking on more missions each night in tracking them down, even his training couldn't kept up with the stress put on his body. In fact, if you hear from my squabble with the brat, you would know he was sent to this hospitable only a month ago and it was that by that partially same Ryoukia he had trouble with two years ago.' Uryu finish his speech as he raised his head above the ceiling.

Abukie then member back to the teenager who told the police were the Shundo would strike next as his eyes then winded in realization 'So tell me who this ryoukia called?' Abukie asked Uyru and after a long silence and he said 'Nero, also known in the criminal underground as the wielder of the four elements and… the demon king'

Uryu then sighed ' Do you know him?'

'Yes, actually he was the one that told were his ryouka gang would gather but I never expect him to have such a demonic name' Abukie said to Isidia.

'Well this quite a shock, Nero and Heero have always been better rivals or at least that's how I remeber it. To think that he sell out his gang like that and then there is the Madame Eye jewalry manger Hindenkia having spiritual powers, it seems quite unlikely that she and Heero meant by chance.' Uryu ponderd until his cell rang.

'Hello, captain Saijin' Uryu said formerly into the phone '_Isdia, how is Heero recovering from his wounds' _Saijins order through staic voice over the cell phone.

''He is doing find Captain, he should be out and ready by sunrise' Uryu answered while the man on the phone sighed in relief. '_That good, but I afraid terrible news tell him.'_'What is it?' Uryu said with concern, as then listen closely to what Saijn is on his cell.

After a few minutes on talking on the phone Uryu felt his heart sank and his face shudderd as he silenty closed his cell and place it in his pocket.

What happan?' Abukie asked in concern.

'...Its the Trica... the squad that Heero has been assigen to...had its members ambush and assassinated this night during there retreat from the Imperial Palace and now only Five of them survied in which includes Heero, Reiner, Junikio, Derridra and Saijn.


	8. Chapter 7 the meeting of the Sect Five

Chapter 7: The meeting of the sect

As the sun fully rouse over the sky, its rays shining over the skyscrapers that make up the city of Tokyo. One of its buildings stood taller than all the rest, with its flatted roof, nearly touching the clouds.

The structure of the building itself was also magnificent, but imitating as well, its walls were made out of pitch black stone and windows colored with a sinister green and upon looking at the skyscraper from a distance, it looked like it was shaped as mansion fortes.

On highest level of the building was the counsel room, with the floor made up of black reflected marble, dark green walls and ceiling. The room itself was shrouded in shadow, as the closed blinds prevent most sunlight from entering, yet the room was not vacated.

'In the center of the office laid a huge wooden oval table, with light shining upon it from a huge bowl lap above and around the oval table sat five people. Through there features are covered in the darkness of the room there faces were still distinguish from one another from the light of the lamp.

On the left side of the table, sat a middle age man wearing a black suite with two red strips over the vest and covered in ash from the cigarettes he smokes. Next to him is a beautiful woman with black hair that came down over her shoulders, white skin, black eyes and wore a light green business suit skirt, yet had mischievous smile.

On the other side sat a young man with dark bonnet hair flowing over his bright yellow eyes that seem to piece through the darkness that surround him, as well wearing a black leather jumpsuit along with a Kanata laying on his seat as well as having his feet place on the chair like a monkey on a tree branch and next to him sat Hindenkia, having repainted her make up on her face, yet still had a cast on her right arm and a eye patch over her left eye, still recovering from the wounds she receive from battling Heero last night.

Then the two sided door in front of the office upon, relieving two tall figures coming out as they approach the oval table, the lamp from the ceiling revealed there features. One of the figures sat in a hug black chair in front of the table as the he folded his hands.

He is an old man with grey hair patted over his head, a white bread that pointed over his chine and a winkled face. Yet despite his age his body had a huge build, as judge by his broad shoulders, budging knuckles and straighten cheek bones and chine. The other one wore a leather coat that closed around his chest along with black leather gloves shirt pants and shoes, carried a Kanata over his belt and wore a faceless white mask with two small bull horns on its sides and having only two dark hollow eye holes.

When the fitted old man gazed over the other four people of the table his eyes flash with a vile dark glow as a small smile crawled up his face.

'Your plan worked better than I expected Shirugie, not only did those street punks did exactly as they been told, but every single member of the trica squad of having spread out in retreat, has been eliminated by the sect five…with of course a few exceptions' he then switch his eyes to Hindenkia and the leather clad guy with mock anger.

'I'll admit' said the masked that seem to be named Shirugie. 'That despite the little setback with the police ambushing them and Nero betraying us, it went quiet well.' He said in a calm polite tone as he then pulled a black controller from his pocket aim it at the center of the polish wooded table and press the center button on the device, when he did a hug holographic map of Japan stood over the table.

'As you all can see the skiyenoukou has nearly engulf the entire country' he announced as he then used the controller to zoom in on the top Island, after that the tip of the top Island become visible to the rest of the people in the room, the entire landmass glowing bright yellow expect for a small tip on the land.

'Wakkanai is now the only city the only landmass of this county that has yet to be touch by the Skiyenkou, but it soon well be by the end of this weeks time and when that time comes…It won't matter if the shundo are going to be exposed by the publice or not.'

'Well as of specking of planes how did Heero's little test went' Said the red strip man, his voice sounding sour and stain.

'I was just about to be getting to that Zar' Shirugie remarked as he a pressed another button on the controller and this time the holographic map morph into a video screen showing Heero and Hindenkia fighting in the park and Heero emerging victorious.

'I have to say the boy's skills are quite… impressive' said the leather clad man his voice so quite that it was almost a whisper. 'It makes you wonder what happen if… he was at full strength.' Hindenkia then twitch her right eye at the man's comment ashamed that she couldn't bet the Shundo even in his weaken state.

'Now, now Ms Royal don't get so upset' the masked man said to Hindenkia in mock pleasure. 'You were never meant to defeat the Shininimgi, only to test him and it was a test that he past wonderfully…Now there is only one peace in this puzzle that has yet to be place.'

Shirugie then aim his controller at the scene for a third time and as he pressed the button on the device the holographic video then morph into a picture of a young man with brown eyes, tan skin orange hair, wore a black rope and welded a hung butcher knife sword on his back.

'Ichigo Kursaki'

Later that day at the very bottom basement of the building, in a room so dark that it was completely shrouded darkness making its size unnoticeably. The only thing that was a source of light in the room was a small post lamp that dangled on the wire attached to the ceiling above.

Below the lamp sat a shirtless male teen, his hands and legs being tied to the chair. As the light beaten down on him, it showed that he was heavily beaten down with scars, brushes and scorch marks covers all over his body.

As a door upon in the front Shiongi and the yellow haired teen walked to the bounded man and when they approach him, the spiked haired teen pulled out a chair from behind to sit on.

'So we meet again Nero'

Shuringe said as walk around the prisoners body, while remain unmoving. Like his visit from the police station he had a dragon and tiger tattoos on his left and right arms, but upon being shirtless, exposed two more on his body. A raven covering his entire back with its wings and body and an Oni whose demonic face and form cover his entire chest.

'This is a real shame' Shirogi said sadly as he turns his back on Nero. 'You had such potential, such high expectations for you, only to be dash and thrown away like trash…just like you did with your other life.

Nero remains silence.

'What were you trying to accomplish him, reduction?' Shirogi asked harshly as he turns his head to face Nero. 'Trying to regain the normal life in which you once had? Heh, what an absolute joke.' Shurigi then turn his entire body to face Nero and then walked toward him as he knelt one of his knees besides him.

'Before you became a ryoukia before you even became a delinquent, you lived a joyous life, a life in which I, my apprentice could only dream of having. Your father was a good and respectable man who always took care of you and loved you as well as a little sister, who always wants to be by your side,'

Nero's hands began to tremble upon hearing Shirogi's words.

'You were so grateful, that you were even spared of living through they tragedy of your mother, have died shortly after you were born and yet despite of how grateful you were…you abuse it, you abuse the life that was given to. You never studied or do any work in school, you cared little of the stress your father goes through during his job and caring for you and your sister and you always annoyed your sibling, no matter how much she wants to play with you and when you turn sixteen you drop out of high school in order to join a gang of lowly time thugs.

Shiroge roused over Nero.

'And you did it all simple because of your ego and spoiled nature.

'Yah, ' The spiked haired teen laugh 'And the way you put it master, makes it so comically stupid' the teen said as he continue to laugh at Nero's' past. 'Especially since its true'

'Indeed and shortly after you join them your own spiritual powers awaked, which seem to only flare your pride and arrogance even more, as you then left the gang and began making a name for yourself in the criminal underworld as the demon king.

For the following year, you used your powers to take over several criminal rings in Japan and as a result you gain tremendous and wealth and power, along with the women that came with it.

Nero then narrowed eyes at the comment.

'But of that was destroyed, When the Shundo attacked your base and home and every man you shock hands with and every women you kiss, was murdered by them and as such you lost all the wealth and power you gain.

'You were still somewhat of a child back then at seeing your friends and lovers killed before your eyes and upon realizing your mistake you hope that you could regain your old life by convincing your old man to it.

…However unfortunately even when your father accept your request, he was brutally assassinated by none other than your former gang and to make matters worse they also poison your sister, only giving her treatment unless you join them.

'With her being the only family you had left, you had no choice but to become there slave, there weapon in conquering other territories on the street and like that for the remainder of your life if they hadn't involved themselves in Monza.

'Concerning your strength' the spike teen spoke out harshly at Nero. 'You could have become a member of the sect 5 and if you'd did you would have receive more wealth and power more than ten times as much as you before, yet you're not.

'…Do think I care about…money or power anymore, don't try to insult me.'

The spike teen then winded his bright yellow eyes at Nero's statement.

'Ever since my life as a crime boss was destroyed, all I wanted was to live a normal life again,' Nero said his voice filled with misery.

'Even now, even through it's been three years since that massacre happen, I can still freshly remember the scenes of everyone I knew in the crime world, killed right before my eyes in within every second I fought back against the Shundo as if dancing in a rain of blood. Never again did I want to see such murder and If I were to know sooner… or if' His voice began to crack as tears started to leak down from his eyes.

'OR IF SEINIA WASN'T POISION BY THOSE BASTARDS, I WOULD HAVE GLADY LET THEM HAVE MY POWERS AND MEMORIES SEALED AWAY!' He shouted out as he burted out crying. 'If meant that I can start my whole life over again'

'Tsh, you are such a CRYBABY!' the spiked teen shouted as he kick Nero in the stomach so hard that it cause the chair that bided him to tip over on the floor and side across the room.

Shigui then walked toward the frustrated and eye tearing Nero and with one hand grabbed the teens face and held him high into the air.

'I understand that you regret your choice for becoming a criminal delinquent' Shiguie said to Nero dark and slowly. 'and I know very well that you want to kill yourself, to end this life of yours' he then drew his Kanata and tap the tip of the blade on the floor in which a huge hole cracked open from it and from within the hole a pale grey mist flowed out of it.

'But I'm afraid that because of your power and because of your betrayal, I cannot give you the mercy of death' He said coldly as he drop Nero into the hole and at the very second he fell through it, the hole close back into the floor. 'The only thing you can do now, is suffer under the claws of agony.'

'Now let's go Sho' Shigoi said to his apprentice as he walks towards the front door. 'We must now make preparations by tonight, in order to get rid of a larger threat.


	9. Chapter 8: Striking Thunder

Chapter 8: The Striking Thunder

'So, the Death shadows real identity is a High school student name Heero Kunsengi?' The chief question his two officers.

'Yes sir and the fact is that, the black bandits or the Shundo as they refer to themselves' Shiroke continue to explain. 'Hunt down those superpowered humans called ryoukia, so they won't cause trouble to society, practically everything we assume of them as being, assassins and sillier killers were all false.'

'I see' the chief respond as he then looked out at his office to the cityscape below him.

Early this morning Abukie and Shiroke return to the police station shortly after Heero recovered from the Karkura hospitable. Since then they told there chief Namka everything about the Shundo and the Ryoukia aside from telling him of the Shundo being death gods, the spiritual powers of the Ryoukia and other supernatural subjects told to them by the Shinigami and Quincy, believing that there chief wouldn't believe them.

'I can tell that you two are not telling me the full truth thou, nor have you mention of how those thugs from last night got those powers.'

Abukie and Shiroke remain silence, as well as avoiding eye contact from there chief, while he simply gives in a sigh upon looking at their faces.

'But I can tell from your expressions, that I wouldn't believe you even you told me, just like that Nero kid.' Namka then press his right hand on his forehead while thinking of his next step.

'But then again if I were to report that battle last night to the media even with video tape recordings and pictures… they well all think that we pulled a prank on them or something, but either way…We have to keep this between my squadron and my squadron only. For if these Shundo were to massacre theses Ryoukia, even if they are innocence citizens…or children, simply because we might spread news about them to the public…I doubt that even the military would be able to stop them.' He said in a shudder.

There was then a long silence in the room.

'So now, I want you two to keep an eye on Heero until further orders. You are now dismiss' the chief said while the two officer solute at him and walk out from his office.

* * *

Meanwhile on the main street of the town, Heero and Kangome were hanging out in a shopping area,as Heero walked beside Kangome, he smiled at the silver eye teen, enjoying his time with her even if it was only for shopping for clothes for her.

While in his gigai body he also wore a different outfit besides his school uniform. He wore a black tie shirt with a silver stripe lining on the right side and wore a pair of blue gens and brown sneakers. While Kangome wore a white skirt, a blue tie shirt and black slippers.

'_Man, how long has it been since I took out kangome like this? I seems that whenever we go out together all my troubles seem to blow aside from me, even that whole ryoukia battle and my ideate being relieved by the police last night, all feels like a faraway dream right now…If only if it was'_He thought as his smile faded, which causes kangome to look at him in concern.

'Heero what's wrong' she asked him.

'Huh?' Heero responded in confusion and realizing what she meant. 'Oh it's nothing Kangome' he laughs nervously. 'I'm just a bit tired from last night that's all.'

'And from what exactly?' she ask in a concern yet, serious tone as her eyes narrow at him, which causes Heero to stutter.

'…Its…nothing Kangome I just stood spend time on my computer that's all.' He answered her nervously. '_Oh great, now she's giving that look again and to actually think it was going to be a peaceful morning with her.'_

'Heero…you don't need to lie to me' she said to in a more gentle voice, while Heero looked at her nervously, trying his best to act confused in front of her.

'Huff' she laughs as she smiled at his face. 'You always, try to act oblivious Heero and always try to laugh like that whenever you lie, especially to me' Heero's then lowered his head as eyes as he sighed in defeat realizing that he wasn't going to fool his friend .

'I've always notice, since I first meet you, that you were always hiding something from me and over the years I notice how much more tired you became each day and even more so while spending time with me.' She announced to Heero, while he avoided eye contact.

'So tell me Heero what are hiding from me? Is something so horrible that you won't won't even tell your best friend about it?' she accused him.

'Kangome…I…would never hide something horrible from you and you know that, It' just that…!'

Heero then a powerful presence from behind Kanogme's back a force so powerful that it causes his entire body to shake.

'_This spiritual power!' _Heero thought with horror consuming his face and then from behind the corner of a drug store the source of the spiritual power came out.

It was Sho a tall young teen with long yellow spiked hair that was brush over his head, along with bright white eyes that radiated power. His outfit considered a white tank with a dark gray vest over it along with black pants and sinkers and on his back he carried a sheath sword.

Realizing the impeding danger this man posses Heero knew that he had to get Kangome out of here.

'Kangome get out of here now!' He shouted at her, while she looked at Sho and even though she couldn't since his spiritual power like hero can, she could imminently tell that he is dangerous just by looking at him and upon doing so, her heart was consume by fear of this man and confusion as why Heero told her to leave instead of running away together.

'Heero?' she squeakily said to her friend, while he looks at her with pleading eyes 'Please just go, I'll be alright' he reassured her and then with that her eyes focus with determination.

'Alright, but I will call help' Kangome said as she ran out of the streets and when she was out of sight Sho walked closer to Heero.

'Well, isn't that sweet, a death god looking out for his human girlfriend' Sho said mockingly to him.

'What do you want' the shinimgi threaten, already realizing that his true identity is known to the spiked haired teen.

'What I want?, whant I want is you Heero Kusengi' Sho said as he slowly unsheathe his sword. 'I suggest you get out of your gigai body as well, for in case you haven't notice, there is no one else around to see you.

Puzzled, Heero then around the streets, to indeed to find no one else is here behind him and the spiked teen. '_What, we're everyone?_The Shinigami thought as he looked over the empty sidewalks and roads of the street were completely devoid of people as well as of vehicles.

' T_his street was crowed only a few minutes ago, is it some sort of barrier_?' he thought as he grabbed his badge out of his pocket, pressed it against his chest and then his masked shinigami form phased out of the fake body.

'I guess you've already notice the Shoken barrier, my master set up' Then the teen said as he raises his sword to point at the dark orange force field above, which caused Heero to stare up at it in awe.

'A technique in which the Gotie thirteen use to battle in public places without catching unwanted attention from humans by cuting off there sense of awarness' he looked at heero mockingly 'I'm Surprise that someone as high ranking yourself didn't notice it before.'

Heero then looked at him in more serious glare. 'And I suggest that you are one of Hindenkia allies as well?'

'Oh I am Heero, but you see unlike her, who was to simply test you-' He began darkly as the teen suddenly flash step in front of the Shundo in a eye blink, so fast that he was that Heero was barely able to block his enemy's sword from cutting him in half and so powerful, that force of blow cause ground to uprooted beside Heero feet as he struggle to keep his stance. 'I'm here, to kill you'

The teen then launch a swift side kick at the Shinigami, in which he block with his right arm in response yet despite that, the blow was still powerful enough to send Heero flying into the air like a bullet and crashing through the windows of a shoe store at the force of a canon, sending glass and rumble flying everywhere and from the piles of shoes and toppled selves, Heero busted out of the pile, by expanding his Resatsu.

He then lunged at the Sho using a barrage of thrusts and slashes at flashing speed, yet his opponent block every single one of them with ease, then in the split second when Heero launch a stab at Sho's neck, his opponent side stepped to avoid it, while it in the some movement caught Heero's wrest that held his zanpukuto and before the latter could even realize it, Sho then turn his body to the left while still holding Heero's arm, launch an upper left side kick at Heero's face and let go of his foe's arm, sending his body bouncing off several yards on the pavement of the road like a thrown flat stone skipping on water and crushing the pavement whenever his body hit the ground, until regain his footing by stamping his Zanpakuto into the pavement.

' _huff…man this guy is strong, even more so then Hindenkia'_Heero thought to himself '_I can't afford to go easy on him_' He as he raised his sword to his side. 'Consume them Shiekyo ,' and upon saying that verse his Zanpuka transform into its black hilt-ed release state.

'It seems that you release your zanpakuto Shiekyo' Sho said from behind Heero's back while the shinigami turn back startled.

'Then I guess I have to release mine as well,' Sho annouced as he rasied his sword into the air '_Dance across, the thundering sky, Tentoa Rensa!_' then all of the sudden Sho's sword transform into a jagged blade with five tongs on each side and point and upon releasing his blades power a tremdous amount of electricity emitted from it, as white lighting surged throw the ground around him and Heero in a flickering dance of energy and upon looking at the sky Heero also notices that dark clouds began to form into a swirl much to Heeros horror.'

'Tentoa Rensa' Sho boasted 'While Hyorimaru is the most powerful Ice type zanpukuto, Tentoa Rensa is the most powerful lighting type, being the only one of its kind, to produce unlimited amounts of power to its wielder and upon its release the very storms themselves fall under my control'

Heero then sifted his stance as he felt Sho's spiritual pressure overwhelming his own, well cold sweet drip across his face. 'I wonder which of our zanpukuto is the most powerful' the teen said as he raised his sword and as he did the lighting intensified even more from so from the blade to point in which the pavement began to crack from the intensified heat it produce.

'The restless hunger of your Shiyieo or the unlimited power of my Tentoa Rensa!' He shouted at the height of his voice as he launches a devastating lighting chain at Heero. To defend himself he used his Sheyo ability to absorb the blast, but the more he absorbed the more the more lighting shoot out of Sho's zanpukuto '_This is insane, I thought he was just bluffing when his power is limitless, But There seems to be no end to this lighting, and I'm already close to my limit if I don't do something soon-!'_

Sho seeing an opening wave his sword at Heero causing him to lose his stance and get struck by the full blast of the lighting causing Heero to scream in pain, then before Heero could even recover Sho flash step in front of him and front kick Him several yards into the air, but at very second Heero was about to fall, Sho flash right next to him and launch another devastating kick, which send the touch shinigmi crashing through several skyscrapers at once and while he was crashing throw the buildings, sho throws his zanpukuto at Heero's still flying body, stabbing him through his chest and pining on the next building he was going to crash into as blood spats from his mouth.

But before he could do anything else, sho flash step in front of Heero, this time using his feetin pressing the zanpukuto's blade all the way into into Heero's chestto point in which only the hilt remain visible, causing the shinigami to spat out blood from his mouth and wounds like a squash water balloon and creating a crater in the buildings wall. As the finale blow Sho then grab the hilt of his sword and launch a powerful surge of electricity through Heeros body like a lightning rod making him cry in an all-out shirk, as sparks of lighting flickered throughout his body an his screams echoing throughout the streets.

Seeing that Heero wasn't moving Sho then took his blade out of his body as it lifelessly fell down to the streets below with thud.

'Pathetic absolutely pathetic,' Shoinsulted the fallen Shinigami. 'And to think I train myself just to contain you…what a waste.'

However before he walk away he notice that Heero was standing up.

'Oh please don't tell you still want to fight me, Give up it, you should already be plainly clear, that you are no match against me' He then spite at Heero's face. 'You can't even touch me'

'I…know that…' Heero said as he struggled to get up as his mask was blown off along with the top of his uniform from the electric blast. 'But regardless of are differences in power I… will still…defeat you!' He announce as his spiritual pressure slowly begins to rise.

'Defeat me?' Sho said irritably. 'Perhaps that beating of mine might have caused some brain damage or you are just simply stupid.'

'No…my master said that in order defeat any foe, you must have the resolve to defeat them, even if…' Heero then narrow eyes at Sho 'they are stronger then you.

'Then this master of yours is as much of a moron as you are!' Sho shouted at as he lunge his blade at Heero to deliver the finale while Heero raised his blade in defense, but before their swords could even clash a man with a huge sword flash in front of the two and block Sho's attack with the butt of his weapon.

'An exactly who are you calling a moron!' The man said while sho step back with horror install in his face. The man himself wore a black rope had tan skin, brown eyes and orange hair as he places his Huge sword on his back.

Ichigo Kursaki' Heero said with a smile as he kneeled to the ground

'Impossible how-did you-' sho began while the man cut him off

'Simple Heero's friend told he was in trouble so I came to save his sorry ass.' Ichigo said to Sho sternly while Heero look guilty at his master.

'I'm sorry Kursaki I wasn't able to- Heero began to apologize but was cut off by his master yelling at him.

'DON'T WORRY ABOUT!' 'There is nothing for you to be sorry for, just sit down and let your wounds heal, while I deal with this pest.' Ichigo said to Heero in a calmer tone.

A smile then crawled up Sho's face. 'Heh, I completely forgotten that you are that guys master, I think it well be much more fun to beat you down instead!' Sho then rush at the man flashing stepping toward in an instant and swung his zanpukto at Ichigo, but to his uttermost shock Ichigo caught the blade with his hand while at the same time disputing the electricity around the blade

'What the hell!' Sho shouted as he stepped away from Ichigo.

'Tentoa Rensa' Kursaki said 'A blade in which you claim that posse's limitless power,' but If that was so, shouldn't my hand be fired to the bone right at the very moment I touch it' Ichigo taunted Sho as he raised up his unscathed hand 'Or are you simply holding back?'

'Shut up!' the teen shouted as he unleashed wave of electric at the orange hair shininmgi, but Ichigo easily battered away the electric wave with a single swift swipe of his Zanpukto, causing Sho to became that more frustrated, while Ichigo merely smirk as he place his huge sword over his back.

'Dame it' Sho cursed as he flash step towards Ichigo and sung his sword upper to spilt the man's skull in half, yet Ichigo with a single hand and without even looking up, block the teens attack with his sword just before it could hit his head.

Then the two shinigami flash step out of sight in a furious duel of speed and power, there blades creating sparks each time they clash and moving so fast in the air that they look nothing more than blurs to the naked eye. Yet despite the fury of Sho's attacks Ichigo, block and countered them all with ease, showing not even in the slightest effort in holding off Sho'srelentless assault on him, which seem to only add more fuel to the spike teens frustration.

When they finally broke up from the duel, Sho was soaked in sweet and out of breath as he panted harshly, While Ichigo remains cooled.

'What's wrong?' Ichigo called out to the sweating teen. 'Your body is already steaming and you're out of breath as well, don't tell that you're already at your limit'

Sho then made a crooked smile 'Don't get so cocky you bastard.' He said irritably as he stretch Tentoa Rensa to his left and when he did the lighting from the Zanpakuto form around the blade like a spawn silk coating.

'Piercing thunder' Sho uttered 'With this technique Tenoa Rensa, blade will be able to cut through anything including that oversized blade of yours, Ichigo, Kursaki!'He shouted as he rush at Ichigo with blinding speed, thrusting his sword forward in hoping of skewing him, but as his blade was in range Ichigo stopped the blade by grabbing it with his bare hands, the edge of the sword noting even cutting his hand.

'Again? Dammit!' Sho uttered to himself. '_not only did my technique couldn't even piece his skin,'_Sho comment in thought as he saw his hands bleeding upon holding his sword' _But it also cause my own hands to bleed_ _instead, it's like my sword is a wooden stick, trying to crush a boulder, what the hell is he_?' Sho thought to himself as he swathed his zanpukuto from Ichigo hand, while backing away from him at the same time.

Ichigo then close his eyes and made an irritable sigh at his foe. 'It seems you don't get it, do you?' Sho then look at him in confusion. 'The main reason why I block your zanpukuto …twice, is because I harden my Spiritual pressure around my body as shield, allowing me to hold the blade of your sword with my bare hands without cutting myself as well as using it to nullify the electric around your blade, in the same move' Ichigo explain as he upon up eyes, which cause Sho's face to winded in shock, horror and disbelief.

'You caught to be kidding me' he said in denial 'There is no fucking way any one has that kind of level and control over their own reiatsu like that!' he shouted his voice on the edge of panicking.

'No one?' Ichigo mock him 'Well, I did it, didn't I, so why is It so hard for you to believe that?' Sho remain silence at that statement too Frustrated and dumbstruck to even make a comeback at his foe.

Ichigo then took in another sigh 'Since a battle between shinigami is a battle of who can overpower the opponents riatsu, why won't you try to overpower me with your strongest attack' He dared Sho as he raised his sword at him as a smirk crawled up his face. 'Unless if, course …you're afraid I might counter it.

Sho finally having enough of the orange haired mans Insults yelled at him in outright fury 'YOU, WANT ME TO CRUSH WITH MY STRONGEST ATTACK, YOU DICK SHIT BASTARD! FIND THEN!' He roared at Ichigo while he raised Tenoa Rensa high in the air as he did the storm in the sky roared even louder with thunder as large streaks of lighting surge throw the sky.

'DIE! LIGHTING STRIKE OF THE GODS!' Sho roared as a powerful lightning bolt shout from the tip of his pong blade to the thundering heavens above and when it stuck the clouds another came from the storm a lighting so hung that it was half the size of a skyscraper as its brilliant light radiated the entire city as it went towards Ichigo and when it hit him a huge explosion of dust and rubble clouded the streets.

'HA, THERE YOU GO DICK HEAD, THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR PISSING ME OFF!' shouted in victory as the Lighting bolt continues to surge from the sky. 'Now, that you are out of the way I'm going to finish off that puck ass apprentice of yours' But before he could even take a step forward, he heard a voice that made his heart sank.

' And who, the hell are you calling a dick head, when you haven't even finish me off!' Sho then slowly turn to the source of the voice, which belong to Ichigo, holding off the thunderbolt off with his Zanputou with a single arm, which made Sho compliantly speechless

'I'll admit, that this is some powerful attack you have' Ichigo said cheerfully to Sho as his tone Immediately becam darker with his next sentence 'But it is nothing compare to what I have to dealt with, Gesotu-' Ichigo began as his Zanputou, glowed with a powerful blue aura. Tenshu!' and Immediately with swinging his blade, a powerful wave of blue energy shot from the edge of his Zanputou, cutting throw the Thunder bolt in half and in cleansing the storm from the sky in the same movement as the dark clouds were push away from the massive force of the attack.

Ichigo then walked towards Sho, the teen now frozen in a state of shock and terror could only watch as the young man slowly walk toward him.

When the two were face to face Sho finaly made himself spoke out to Ichigo 'Just…what the hell are you?' he said almost prettified with fear 'Are you a…monster?'

Ichigo remain silence at Sho's question until he answered 'Yah…I guess you can say that' But before the conversation could be taken any further, Shigoi appeared in front of Sho as he pointed his own at zanpukuto Ichigo's face.


	10. Chapter 9: The Shadow of Deciet

Chapter 9: The Shadow of Deceit

'As Heero sat on the crush pavement of a nearby sidewalk, his body almost completely numb by the massive electric damage done by his encounter with Sho as well as having his mask and most of his uniform blown off, exposing his scotch, chest, back and arms, as blood bleed from the wounds all over his body.

To lessen the damage Heero cast a healing kido spell as his hand glowed green with energy and as he past the green light over his wounds, they slowly began to close up, Yet this was not what solely held the his attention, but instead the battle between his master Ichigo and Sho and he can tell just by looking at two dueling, that his master was simply toying with the spike haired boy, as he saw Ichigo effortlessly caught the teens electric blade with nothing more than his bare hands.

'_Kursaki Ichigo' _Heero thought to himself '_How long has it been since I witness such overwhelming power?' _Heero thought as he saw Ichigo cut through Sho's lightning bolt, with the wave blast of his gensuta Tenshou, while at the same time blowing away the storm in the sky, But Heero merely smirk at the display of power as if it was natural for him to see such things from his master.

'_All this just shows just how much my master has been holding back on me with my training_…_Tsf I don't know if I should be insulted of grateful' _Heero thought as he slowly rouse from the tattered ground, with most of his injuries healed from the green spell he cast, yet still wreaked as he slowly limp to Ichigo's side as the orange haired look down on the fear stricken teen.

'_But still it's really shameful of me to be rescue by him… again._' The Shinigami thought in disappointment. Then by the time he reaches his master, he saw a man clothed in black clothing and wore a dark unbutton leather trench coat along with, pants, boats, shirt and gloves. But what really made his appearance striking to Heero was the blankwhite horn skull mask over his face.

'_Great another mysterious enemy we need'_ the shinigami thought in annoyance 'But that hollow mask?, is he some sort of viszord?'

Ichigo then pointed his sword while looking straight into the Shigois hollow eyes ' And who the hell are you suppose to be?' he growled at him 'Are you here to back up your alley, or do you what to fight me yourself?'

Shigoi then made a smile behind his mask 'Soon I will Mr. Kursaki, but not at this moment' he answered to Ichigo in a polite tone, while slightly bowing to him.

'Ts'h' the man growled as his flash step in front of Shigoi in an instant. 'Don't try to think that I will let you get away! He shouted as he slash his sword downward on Shigoi's head, but as soon as his sword could hit him it was blocked, by a dark wave of energy, that suddenly came out of the blade from Shigois Zanpukuto's, in which it imminently, engulf him and Sho in a ball of black energy that swirled into the shadows of the alleyways of the street and out of sight.

'Well that was a disappoint' Ichigo said annoyed as he stab his Zanpakuto into the road pavement and sat on the ground. 'So, how are you holding up Heero' Ichigo ask as he turn his gaze toward his battered disciple.

'I'll live' Heero responded tiredly as he sat next to Ichigo.

'It seems that spike hair guy knows about you are and of soul society, mine on filling me in on it' Ichigo asked hero as he folded his arms.

'well, you see master' Heero began to tell him 'I was attack by madam Hindenkia last night and just reported the indent to Soul society'

'You mean that jewelry lady on the billboards?' Ichigo ask curiously.

'Yah, there seems to be some sort of organization of humans that know the existent of the shundo and Soul society, but I kept that information to myself' Heero said as he place his hand over his heart.

Ichigo then smiled at his apprentice, grateful that he didn't told the Gotie thirteen, that those people Hindenka and that Teen, knew of the spiritual world for if he did told them then he knew without a doubt that Chamber 46 would give out the execution order. But then he took a look at damage Street around him that was wreaked by the fighting. Large parts of the pavement on road and sidewalk were crushed and blown away, a long row of huge skyscrapers had collapse in enormous piles of rubble and broken glass as dozens of bent up steel beans stood over the ruin piles.

The soul reaper then look at his huge butcher knife zanpukuto and by focusing his eyes on its edge he notice a thin line crack, realizing the damage his zapukuto took on cutting sho's massive thunder bolt in half. '_Wow, to think that this guys zanpukuto was able to damage zangestu like this'_ he mused in thought as he narrowed his eyes on the crack in concern.

'_Even, through its only a hair line scratch, I never would have thought that attack of his was so powerful on contact.' _Ichigo then looked at the damage street again and then took in a deep breath as he place his right hand over his face.

'the ryoukia are dangerous enough as they are now, but to know that there are two others that can revile your strength Heero…' Ichigo commented as he turns his gaze at the white haired shinigami, who in turn look back at him.

'Including one that practically kicked your ass all over this street' Ichigo insulted Heero while the mask less Shundo simply lowered his head in shame.

'But the fact remains Heero, what are you going do when Chamber 46 gives out the order. Ichigo question Heero with a concern look and tone.

'Well…I' Heero stutter unable decided how to answer that question. 'I will continue to fight and capture ryoukia like I always do, so that order would never be carried out.

Ichigo then raise his brow, while he rolled his eyes and shock his head in disappointment. 'Heero…look around you' he said as he got up from the ground and gestured his right hand to the damage of the street. 'Do you honestly believe that this destruction can go on unnoticed forever, do you think that just you and I can prevent the execution order from ever happening?' Ichigo said as he raised his voice, before he calms himself down. 'Don't be so naïve' Heero then turn his gaze away, his master's words stinging through his heart.

'For nearly ten years, for ten freaked years the Shundo hunted down the ryoukia throughout Tokyo, throughout Japan as this dame phenomena spreads across the country like a plague and as it spreads towns and cities like mine are desolated every single day from the battles between the Ryoukia and you Shundo to the point your branch as well as other shinigami like me are being viewed as wanted criminals by the nation, killers even and to make matters worse as from what I've been told by Urhiha your squadron was not only nearly caught by the police upon seeing how the shinigami and ryoukia fight back at the Imperial palace, but almost all of them were assassinated, leaving only you, Juingio, Reiner, Demock and your captain Saijin alive.' Ichigo explain harshly to Heero as he took in a deep breath.

'And to top it all off your indeanty has been exposed to the police after your fight with Hindenkia , but above all-'He announce as stared directly into Heero's eye's with a sympathetic look

' the stress you put on your body in fighting the dozens of Ryoukia you fought each night, as you've already been told hundreds of times before, is destroying you Heero and without proper rest you will eventual be killed by it…And even thou, I haven't live in soul society for over a hundred years like you did. I'm very well aware that chamber 46 will go through any drastic means in order to keep the balance and because of your current defeat from Sho. I'm now the only one that keeps 46 from giving out that execution order in fear I might destroy them.'

Heero then stood silent feeling stupid of what he just said to Ichigo '_He's is right'_ he agreed in thought _'With the trica squad nearly wipe out, my ideadty exposed to the authorities along with the increasing destruction throughout Japan, especially in this town from hunting the Ryoukia as well as the increasing death tolls of the shundo that were killed by them…It really is only a matter of time before the order is carried out. _

Ichigo then began to walk away, as he saw the shoken barrier was fading 'I think you should fine your body while the barrier still holds' Ichigo said as he then stood still in the street. 'Oh and Heero' he called out to his apprentice, as the white haired look at him in response. 'When chamber 46 gives out that order, you'll have to make a choice between following your government and kill, innocence people by their command or stick by your friends'

And with that, Ichigo flash stepped out of sight, without even threaten Heero to follow the later. Seeing the Shoken barrier fading in the sky, Heero wondered through the wreckage street in finding his gigai body while t still pondering over his masters worlds, yet still unsure which choice he should choose.

Later that evening when night has already fallen Ichigo was up late on his dell computer in overlooking the documents of his patients and arranging the schedules in meeting them as he slowly type in words on his keyboard, while moving his mouse as he drank his warm mug of coffee.

And then suddenly he felt a powerful spiritual pressure pounding on his shoulders, while Ichigo unimataed by the pressure, put his mug down on his desk as he look up at the window door.

' Hmph, what to do you know,' Ichigo remarked as he grabbs a skull badge from his pocket' he was actually serious about fighting me later, didn't expect it to be so soon' he said as he press his badge on his chest, causing his shinigami form to come out of his human body with, his face and orange hair covered by a cloth mask form to phase out of his body, while his human body felled limply on his seat.

'Well I guess I shouldn't kept him waiting' Ichigo said with a wicked smile as he flash stepped out of his house and outside, while Harding the reiatsu around his feet to stand on the air and in front of him stood his opponent Shigoi.

'It seems I had have made my prescience known' Shigoi said to Ichigo in a gentlemen tone.

'I'll say' Ichigo retorted 'So are you going to fight me this time?' he said as he unsheathe his Zanpakuto 'or are you going to run away like last time?'

His question was greeted when Shigoi flash stepped behind in an eyeblink while slashing his sword at his neck in attempt to decate him, but the fatal move was counted when Ichigo block the blade with the back of his giant sword with a single hand and without even turning his body around.

'I think that is your Answer' Shigoi mocked Ichigo as he took a huge leap back and charge straight at the orange haired shinigami with blazing speed, shooting his blade out to slash his foe, while Ichigo in turn did the same and when there blades clash it unleash a shockwave so powerful that it unleashed a guest of wind so powerful that threated to uproot the trees and houses in the neighborhood they fought.

As their swords cross, Shogi notice the town below them 'It seems that this isn't a proper place for us to battle, may I suggest we find somewhere eles to fight?'

'Fine then' Ichigo agreed not wanting to threaten the safety of his sisters in his house, as he and Shigoi flash stepped out of sight.

A few minutes later upon following the skull mask shinigami, he realize that he was in a local park, on the border between western and middle Tokyo and as look down from standing upon standing on the air beneath his feet, he saw that the park was desolated, with several of its trees cut in half, the ground rip asunder and pieces of s broken metal scrapes that lettered the park and street as they glittered in the moonlight.

But what caught Ichigo's sight the most, was the tall drug store building in front of the park, with nearly all of its windows shattered and upon further looking at the scene below he notice the park and the street were surrounded by a line of yellow police tape.

'Quite a sight isn't it?' Shigoi said far behind Ichigos back while, the young man simple swift his gaze at the hollow mask Shinigami

'Did you know that your apprentice Heero Kusengi fought against my comrade Hindenkia at this very spot?' Shigoi said as he chuckle to himself, while raising his sword at Ichigo. 'I thought it would be quiet fitting for us to fight here as well.

Ichigo then turn around to face Shigoi 'and was also in this park that, Hindenkia told Kusengi everything she knows about the Shundo and soul society and I think it is obvious that you are one that told her of that information , along with others I'm I right?' Ichigo spat at Shigoi with disdainful tone and face. While Shigoi, merely chucked at the statement.

'More or less, Kursaki Ichigo, I suggest that if you defeat me in battle, I may tell you more.' Shigoi offered with as tone became dark with merciless killing indent as his zanpukuto, spews out powerful dark energy from his blade and as he swung it at ichigo, a huge wave of black energy attempt to slam itself into the orange haired man, but Ichigo block the huge black energy with Zangestu, but right before he could deflect the attack the dark energy wave suddenly morph into a clawed, much to the man shock, that grape hold of his swords blade and his body and same moment, Shigoi seeing Ichigo caught in his grasps, used his sword to flung ichigo into a nearby building as the shinigami crash through the wall like a launch canon, causing rock and dust flying everywhere

But shortly after the dark energy attack recoiled back into Shigois sword, Ichigo appeared out of the huge hole in the building as dust settled, completely unharmed by the powerful attack.

Shigio however merely smirk as he point his blade at Ichigo and from the tip of the blade, hundreds of dark energy tendrils spouted from it and shortly after that, grew in size and took the forms of giant black wolves with glowing white eyes as they pounce on Ichigo, barring their claws and teeth at him, but Ichigo jump over them by making a front flip just before the black energy wolves destroyed the building they lung at causing the structure to collapse into rubble.

But the giant black wolves showed no hesitation in making a counter and once again lunge themselves at monstrous speed at him, but this time Ichigo lunge at the dark beats awhile and release a gesnta tenshou, without calling out its name, unleashing a thin blue wave of energy from the edge of his blade as swung his sword, the energy wave cutting though all the black energy wolves body's in half in an instant as there decapitated forms dissipate into particles, which seem to reabsorb back into Shigo's blade.

'Very impressive' Shigoi plainly said to Ichigo 'It seems you lost none of your power when you defeated Socuke Aizen in during the winter war, meaning' he said as his spiritual pressure began to rise 'I'll have to up my game a little.'

He as he flash step in front of Ichigo his blade ignited with dark energy, along with ichigo's as it blazed with his blue reiatsu and when the blades clash, sparks from their energy spattered throughout the air as the two seem evenly match, blocking and countering the others moves in rushing dance of flashing speed, strength and power as the energy of their viscose attacks engulf the sky around them.

Ichigo then jump from the air and launch a attack at shigo's head, but the hollow mask man block it with his sword, while at the same time launch a left side kick at ichigo's face yet he dodge, by lunging his head to the back, while in the same move perform a back flip and landed on the air, but as he soon he landed, Shigoi flash step behind him and aim his blade at Ichigo's exposed neck, but Ichigo swiftly duck his head to the side, while at the same time turn his body around to his opponents back and slash his zanpukuto at the back of Shigo's, but just before the blade was only a hair length away from beheading him, Shigo's bind the back of his body and back flip right over the slashing blade, while backing away from ichigo.

'Well I'll admit' Ichigo smiled as he smiled to his foe 'I haven't fought someone like you in long time, in fact. If you kept this up I might even go all out on you.'

' You overestimate me Mr. Kurasaki, but I think it is time to end are little squabble' Shigoi said, lowering his voice as his sword at Ichigo.

'Anyway kurasaki, do you know the name of my Zanpukuto? Shigoi asked ichigo.

'No, what about it?' he said interested.

'Its name is Henkou Kumori' the shapeless shadow' Shigoi answered, Ichigo 'As Hyorinmaru and Tensa Resnea are the most powerful Zanpukto in there given class, mine is the most powerful shadow type zapakuto in my class.

Enabling me to create shadows from my blade and materlize them into any physical shape and form I desire' he said as he lowered his golden hilt sword to the dark street park below. 'Including the very darkness that engulfs us around us' He said, his words became a dark and vile.

Then of the sudden as Shigoi's Zanpakuto glowed a dark twisted purple, the darkness and shadows that shrouded the street and buidings around him, suddenly came alive as they roused from the city landscape, like a wave rising from the ocean as it sofied I into psychical form and then with a quick swipe of his sword Shigoi pointed his Zanpakuto at Ichigo and the wave of darkness which seem to consume over half the street park, lung at Ichigo with the wave itself morphing into tens of thousands of black tendrils all around Ichigo as they all aim at him all at once.

'Dame it' Ichigo growled as he swung his zanpakuto around at the upcoming tendrils and shouted 'Gestgho tensho!' And all the sudden a massive wave of blue energy launch from the edge of Ichigo's Sword, disintegrating the massive wave of dark tendrils in an instant as the wave of spiritual power pass though them, while at the same time cutting through the front rows of skyscrapers near the park.

'Well that was close' Ichigo said as he look at the stumps of the skyscrapers he leveled, only to realized that Shigoi was out of sight causing Ichigo's heart to rise in fear.

'_Were the hell is he?' he thought to himself. Not only can't I see him anywhere, put I can't sense his spiritual power ether; it's as if he just vanish._

But Ichigo's confused thoughts, then turn to dread as he suddenly head a small crack behind him…but not just any crack, as a sword suddenly busted out from the space behind his head like a shattered window and even when he move his head to the right side to avoid the attack.

The blade still cut off his mask from his face and scared his left cheek as back away from the sword, his heart pounding as his exposed face drip in cold sweet as he stared at the sword in the broken dimsiomal rift, with the remains of his torn mask laying on the tip of the blade and the arm that held the blade move through the rift.

'_Crap_' Ichigo thought as he regains his composer '_That guy had used a gantana, to hide himself in the deniga while attacking from behind me without notice, but to actual use that technique, in actual combat, even the viszords aren't compel of doing that._

Shigio then used his sword to shatter the remaining disclose space around in order to walk out of the pocket dims ion and when he turn his gaze at Ichigo, his pupils were dark and his iris golden yellow, giving off a menacing aura

'Just as I thought you're a Viszord ' Ichigo said to him as he readied his stance.

'Indeed I am, but I'm afraid that I must retreat for now, Kursaki' and before ichigo could even retort, Shogi despaired in a clock of shadow by using his Zanpuktoa, while leaving Ichigio bewildered.

'I hate it when guys like him runway in the middle of a fight' Ichigo said to himself as he place his on his left scared cheek as small drops of blood bleed from the wound.

'But still he was way more powerful then that spiked blond hair kid, heck he was even able to scratch me a little' He smirk to himself but his smile faded as he look at the destroyed park and buildings below him.

'Well, I guess I better get going to with my face exposed like this' and with that Ichigo flash stepped out of sight.

But unknown to him in a construction building right outside the park, Shiogi appeared out of the shadows from the buildings walls and as walk through the unfinished hallway of the building he came upon a middle man, who wore a dark green jacket, light brown pants and black tennis shoes, who stood over the ledge of the building while holding a digital camera near his eyes as he straight at the park.

'So have gotten all the pictures you need?' Shoigi asked the man.

'Why yes' the man respond in a gruff voice, but when he turn his head his eyes glowed green.

'Good, now all I have to do is wait while you get those photos to the media' he said to the man, while forming a mischievous and devious smile at the remark.

When morning arouse, the next day Ichigo sat at his table eating pancakes, that were made by his sister Yura, while drinking a glass of orange juice and reading the news paper, but instead of reading it his was drifting elsewhere.

'_This Is a pain, first the jewelry head Hindenkia, then that kid and know that viszord guy, I wonder why he retreat right after tearing my mask off during ourt fight and if he was going to expose me there were no people around that place to witness me' _He thought as he place his right hand on his chine.'

'Is there something wrong Kursaki-san?' Yuza asked her older brother upon seeing his worried face.

'huh oh its nothing Yuza, it's just that a lot of weird things are happing lately Ichigo said as he put down his news paper.

'The top shundo being nearly massacred the other night, the head Jewelry manger being a Ryoukia, Shundo being exposed to the police and me fighting that shadow welding vizord, while all of this had happen within only twenty four hours…I can't help but to think all those events are connected somehow, perhaps part of some organization, that Heero mention earlier.

Yuza had lowered her gaze, through it has been over ten years since her brother her about soul society and of their father's death, she still know little to nothing of the fights her brother fought. But still like any other sister she will support him.

'Have you told Urhra-san about it ichigo?' she advised him.

'I have but he is still looking into it' Ichigo answered as he got from his seat to get some more juice, but stopped when he heard a fait serine that grew louder from behind the door of his house, much to his bewilderment.

Sirens?' Yuza asked 'is there a nearly fire or something?' her question was answered when the front door of the house, was suddenly busted off from the hinges of the wall and behind the battered down stood an armored swat police man holding a battering ram as then step aside to allow the rest of his men to enter the house, each carrying a loaded rifle on their backs.

Before Ichigo could even retort, two of the man pine down on the kitchen floor and handcuff him along, with his sister Yuza.

'What the hell are guys doing!' Ichigo shouted as was suddenly force outside from his house by the two police men that cuff him/

When they were outside on his lawn, Ichigo saw that his entire house was surround with swat agents, that aim their guns at him for any resists and news reporters from nearly every station, flashing their cameras into his face, while many of them asking him several different questions as they raised there microphones near his mouth, with the only thing that kept the roaring crowd from crushing him, was the yellow police line that stretch around his house and the swat agents that were holding them back.

'_What the hell is happening, why I'm being arrested for'_ Ichigo thought as his heart race with panic and his mine blank with confusion, until he saw the police chief Namick walk to him while the two policemen that stop.

'Ichigo Kursaki for being alaiged to the assassin group called the black bandits and causing major vandalism destruction in Horu park, you are hereby place under arrest and sentence to the state prison tell your sentence is carried out by court of law.' Namick said sternly to the speechless, Ichigo his face consume with shock, fear and disbelief and then he member his fight with Shoigi last night when he turn his mask off.

'_That guy'_ Ichigo thought in horrifying realization as the two swat agents shoved him into the prison truck 'He set me up' that was the last thing said before the van door close on him and drove away to the state jail.


	11. Chapter 10: Shattard Hope

Chapter 10: The Shattered Hope

'_Ichigo Kursaki who was found guilty as being a member from the nortuaries assassins group dub by the media as the Black bandits was arrested this morning, 8:00 am at his home clinic in Kakruhra Town along with his sisters Karin and Yuza Kursaki, for being suspecting to ether be part of the assassins or a accomplices_

' The news lady said on the TV monitor as photos of Ichigo engaging Shiogi appeared on thescreen_. 'From what we have seen from these photographic we see Kursak engaging and unknown attacker who appears to be part of an enemy faction against the Black Bandits shows the two seemly flying in the air and destroying the buildings around Hario park by unleashing what appears to be energy waves from their weapons and the attacker who appears to be wearing a white horn mask, looks like he has breaking out of a… hole in the sky in which he then tore of Kurisak mask with his Kanata. Experts have confirm that these photo's are in fact real and not altered in any way and to make this news more bizarre is that the police claim to saw a similar fight scene fought at the Imperial Palace of Japan and from this photographic evidence'_

The monitor screen then flash to photos of the Shundo's fight againstthe Ryouka at the imperial palace and then to the palace itself_. 'Which are also confirm by experts to be real shows the bandits fighting against what appears to be super powered gangsters, along with their own supernatural powers over as well, the photos showing them spiriting out fire, lighting and even transforming into animal like creatures of varies forms and sizes. _

_Until his sentence carried out by court, Kursaki Ichigo is now place in the state prison to await integration by the authorities, to gain more facts on whom the black bandits and these people really are.'_

Heero then turn off the TV by pressing the ON/OFF button on the controller, he then place the controller on his dresser as he then place both of his hands on his face in frustration.

'I'm I going to do, what I'm going' Heero thought over again and again in his head know realizing that it was only a matter of time before Central 46 give out the execution order of the Ryouka. Heero then stared at the soul phone on his dresser as if waiting for it to ring any minute, but before he could ponder any further on the subject, he heard a knocking on the door.

'Yes who is it' he asked, while trying to contain his annoyance of being interrupted. 'It's me Kangome' a female voice said behind the door and upon hearing that voice all of Heeros irritation was subsided. 'Come on in' he said gently, while Kangome walked into the room, grab a chair and sat next to the bed Heero laid on.

Stayed there completely silence to one another unable to say to the other with everything happen between the last 24 hours. Until Kangome spoke out the first word, 'I'm sorry that, that your manger turn out to be a Black Bandit' Kangome said to Heero. 'I knew that you were greatly wounded with by that horrifying man, only to find out that your own boss was assassin in the same day' She said guiltily 'And to think I came here to question you on how you were involved with that man'

Heero remain silence at Kangomes admit. 'Wow, to thing someone as smart as doesn't suspect me as being involved with the black bandits after that fight with that lighting guy and my manger being found out as an Shinigami to the public, would actually think I was an innocence bystander in all of this, anyone else in her place would immediately question me for answers.' Heero thought as he lowered his head. 'I promise kangome that I would never be involved in anything horrible but it seems that I won't be able to keep that promise much longer' he pondered as he stared back at his soul phone.

Then as if having coming up with an idea hero raised his head and look into Kangomes silver eyes . 'Kangome' he said to her almost stuttering. 'Yes 'she resounded to him.

'We've been best friends for two years haven't we?' Kangome then gave out a warm smile to Heero 'Yes and I enjoyed every moment of it, don't you remember the day we meant in the cafeteria?' Heero then smiled back. 'Yah I remember you were the only one that set next to me, during my first day to school and since then I always admire you, not just your looks, but by your smile, the fact you always try to cheer me up, your drive to continue to work hard regardless of the chaggless you face in school and in your job as an Liberian, But above all you are one of the first people I ever open up to without fearing to be judge.'

After all the things that Heero said to her Kangomes face blushed red like a fully bloom rose, embarrass as even thou she knew him for a long time she was taken completely off guard by Heeros confession to her. Seeing her reaction Heero couldn't help but blush himself.

'I know this kinda feels occurred, with being in the hospital and everything, but I just want you to know how I feel about you and only regretting myself for not telling you this sooner.' Heero said guilty, while Kangome made a weak smile.

'I just don't know what to say Heero, but… I always admire you too, you always had a calm and distant demeanor but over time when you begin to hang out with other people, after spending some time with me' She said as she twirled her brown hair.' You always remanded passive, to many of the students that insulted you, many because of your white hair and even showed more maturity and experience in the real world then most of the teachers in school in a way at a time I was even jealous of you'

Heero winded his eye's and dropped his jaw at the comment. 'But over time it turns out that you are as just as much of a teenage as anyone else in school in the fact always love to go to the most bizarre of rock concerts, daily bullying your cousin and of course like everyone else you watch internet porn'

Heero then growled and bluss at the comment 'Hey man, doesn't you think that's a bet to far' 'No' She said mockingly. 'it is only natural to see one's own race breeding each other it's a relative thing in life' 'Not when they put it on a site where everyone can see it!' Heero argued back, at Kangome. 'And sense when you ever complain about that?' After that comment both didn't say one word to each other before bursting out laughing.

'But any way Heero, the one way I admire you the most is that you always look out for the well being of others beside yourself a trait that is not common for man of your age.' Kangome finally said before subsiding her laughter. 'And what makes you say that' Heero said as guilt began to bit into his heart again. 'Because Heero, it was you who fought against that guy who tried to threaten me and before that confronted Reiner when he once threaten me as well' Kangome then closer to Heeros face as his thumbing and shriving sweat rolled down on his face as his head began to move closer to Kangomes

'You always knew what was on my mind' he said to her. 'So do you' She responded back as they then move and pluck their lips to one another as all doubt and dread sweat away from Heero's mind, thinking of nothing more than accepting Kangome, however right before their lips could touch into a passionate kiss, they were interrupt by a telephone ring from the Shiningamis and just like that, as if awaking from a blissful dream and brought back to the curtly of reality all of Heeros hopes and dreams of being with Kangome the women which he has officially fallen for, were shattered in less than a second.

'Sorry I need to take this' He said to Kangome as he pick up the phone. 'Yes' he spoke through the small microphone in the device' his voice sounding could yet trembling, hoping that the words he pray he would never reach his ear, but also that just a hop was disillualnal and pointless

'Heero kusangi, the electronic voice of his captain said through the speaker of the phone his voice sounding with just as much dreaded as Heeros. The extermination of the ryouka is now officially issued by central 46, as they have know become publicly known to the humans, had arrested Ichigo kursaki as well your brutal defeat by a Shinigami align with them, these order will be carried out at 9:00p.m were the sun will fully set across the horizon, when the extermination is fully carried out, it should even playing fields against the Ryouka and in time may even find a way to keep the public oblivious of are true nature.' Heero felt his heart clawing him from the inside out.

Heero then close his phone as soon as the message was over.

'This message must be sent out to every other Shundo that has a cell phone' He thought his body almost as numb as a frozen statue, realizing that everything he fought to protect innocent was all for nothing and as he look up at his clock on the front wall the time being 5:00p.m three hours till nine. Seeing the only thing he can now ever do at the moment he got out of bed and overheard his hand to his best friend, now turn lover.

'Kangome the two years I've been with you and Reiner were one of the best times I ever had in my life… but it has to come to an end.' He said struggling to keep his face straight, while she look at him both shock and offended.

'But why?' she ask pending him for why he would do such a thing. 'Because Kangome I don't want you to get you involved in my affairs, you could have been killed by that spiked haired man the other day and I myself was almost killed by him and you may not be so lucky next time if you ever meet him again with me.

'So that is why you confess your feelings to me all so you can say goodbye!' Kangome accused her voice raising, feeling both hurt and insulted while Heero remained silence. 'I thought you said you weren't involved in something horrible are you involved in a gang?' she demand from, which caused Heeros ager to fare up.

'NO!' he shouted back at her, which caused Kangome to step away from him, taken back by the volume of Heeros voice and when the Shinigami saw how scared she was from his outburst, he calm himself down.

'Look Kangome I'm Involved with something that isn't as horrible as you think it is but it is dangerous none the less. So please I'm begging you for sake of your safety don't get involved with me',

Seeing that arguing was futile, tears began to roll down her eyes and left the room by slamming the door behind her.

'I'm so sorry Kangome, I'm really am, but this is for your own good.' He whispered to himself as then looked out to the sun slowly sitting down over the horizon.


	12. Chapter 11: New Moon Massacre

Chapter 11:The New Moon Massacre

Heero then stood out in front of the front Entrance of Karakura hospital as his wounds were now fully healed as he now wore his Shundo uniform which consists of a ninja like outfit with a cloth mask over his face. As Heero look out to the night sky he notice that it was new moon tonight as he didn't see the moon emitting its pale light, in the night sky and any other stars that should have been seen in the darken horizon, were out shine by the blazing city lights below. In a way the night sky was reflection of what hero felt in his heart: pale and lifeless.

Out of the front door came Uryu Isidia who walked beside Heero. 'I always knew this night would come yet I still find it troubling to believe that it would actually happen.' Uryu said in regret to Heero.

'Tell me Isidia' he asks him. 'Why did you continue to treat my wounds even after learning that the extenuation order had been issued?' Uryu then took a deep sigh at Heeros question 'To be honest with you, I've have yet to figure out that question myself, but if there is any reason I thought you wouldn't carrry out a horrifying order' He answered in a bittersweet tone.

'Uryu… if I were to go against this order, I would might as well be going against soul society and would become a wanted fugitive to both them and the human world, which I shouldn't have to remain you' Heero answered Uryu coldly.

'I see,' Isdia responded passively 'So the next time we meet, we will truly be enemies' Heero didn't even bother answering or even turn his face at Uryu as he took out his soul phone from his pocket and flip it upon to check the time, which reveled to be 8:45p.m by the black digital numbers on the flash blue screen. Heero then closed his phone, put it back into his pocket and flash stepped out of sight, already sure that this was going to be the most worst, most horrifying experience he well ever dealt with in his entire life.

Later that night as soon as the clock stroke 9:00p.m the all of Japan was filled with the screams of the murdered victims of the Shundo, from every dark alley, to ever house and to every corner of the city and country the Shinigami hunted down all ryouka within their sight, killing them in cold blood without warning, mercy and regardless whenever they were innocent men, women or even children.

The police force across Japan try to fight off the Shundo, but there advisories prove too powerful and swift for them to handle, while The Ryouka that attempted to resist, battled the Shundo across the nation and the devastation of those battle left almost entire cities and neighborhoods in ruin or consume in flames.

In alley ways of Tokyo the offers that save Heero's life, Shiroke and Rugi were ruining for their lives as along with the lives of a little boy and his sister from one of the Shundo, with their clothes were spattered with blood.

'Come on, hurry up!' Rugi said to the small by as he carried his hand through the alleyway. 'Dam it, it's just like Heero said' he thought while checking behind his back to see if the shundo gaining on them, but because the walkway was dark at night, he couldn't tell. 'An entire squad team, arm with laser snipers and machine gun rifles and they were cut down by that guy in an instant' he thought as he then shuddered upon remembering the gruesome scene, he then look down at the horrified and confused faces of the orphaned siblings. 'And not only to the fact is our entire squad killed by him, but also these kids parents'

The group continues to run until Shiroke found an opening in the alleyway to the man street 'There! She said to the her partner and the children and as run towards it, but just before they were home free, The Shundo flash stepped right in front of the police and children, right before they could even take one step out of the alley.

Shundo's ninja uniform was stain from the split blood of his victims, Shiroke and Rugi both grab out and pointed their guns at him but before they could even pull their triggers the Shundo made a single swift sweep of his sword and cut the guns in half before the two police could even react and just as the shundo was about to deliver the killing blow to them. A huge man came out of nowhere from the sky and crushed the Shingami on the sidewalk like a ten ton weight, shattering the cement and sending dust everywhere much to the police and the children surprise.

When the dust that the shrouded the man's figure settled down, he reviled himself to have a wide and muscular build and like the Shundo that attacked them before he wore the black uniform and mask, yet unlike the other his clothes were not stain with blood and in his right hand that was supposed to be his sword was instead a gantlet in the shape of a dragons head.

'Come on, more well be coming!' he said to the group in an urgent tone while he lowered his back for them to get on. Shiroke and Rugi seeing they have no time for discussion decided to follow the mans advice and got themselves on the children on his back as the huge Shinigami flash stepped out of sight.

'Heero stood still as he watch helplessly as the Shundo and busted into the houses of the Ryouka in the neighborhood and slaughtered all inside. In every direction he look he saw the terrified faces of the innocent people that were killed and those that were about to be killed and in every direction he could hear was filled with the dying screams of adults, minors and children having their lives cut short, yet regardless of their pleas he could do nothing to help them.

As Heero came across the street he saw a wounded teen leaning beside a telephone pole grabbing his belly as his blood gushing out of his wound and mouth while his intestine laded skewered on the sidewalk were he lay. Heero then looked at the teen, with guilt and pity as he saw tormenting panic and pain in the boy's eyes, from his fatal wound.

'Pour guy, must have lost his entire family by the Shundo just because they were Ryouka' he said to himself in shudder whisper. 'And now you have suffered a grievous wound like that.' Heero sadly remarked him as he unsheathes his sword. 'If there is any good in following this dreadful order I might as well give you a peaceful death.' Heero then began to unleash his Zapunktao shiyko, but could even do so, he saw someone else blade skewer the teens body in half much to his horror and when the wielder of that sword showed himself his shock turn to grim.

Through Heero couldn't see the Shundo's face, he easily recognize his insigne, but above all the vile Resiatsu he emitted and the vile voice along with it. _' Deridera, second in command of the Shundo and right hand man to captain Saijin, while I'm second in the ranking of the military branch of the Shundo, Deridera is in first rank of Trica squad and upon any member that gains first rank becomes the captains lieutenant.' _

'Heero thought as he continues to star at The Deridera . _'And not only that but he is also the most merciless and brutal of all Shinigami in the Shundo, having an intensified lust and joy for killing, putting even by own nickname Death Shadow to shame. But the disturbing part about him that not too long ago he uses to be a noble man.'_

'Sorry I have slice open on your prey Heero Kusengi' he said to him sarcastic yet arousing tone, which made Heeros flesh crawl. 'But the Captain has a very special assignment for you to do.'

Heero spun his head at Deridera, confused by the question. 'What kind of question' he asked Deridera. Oh you'll find that out as soon as we get there.' He said in sly polite tone.

Deridera then led Heero across the inner parts of the neighborhood from what Heero can was a place the shundo already went by, as he saw busted open house and streets that were littered with the dead bodies of the citizens that once lived here, there corpse laying on the yards and roads like discarded pieces of trash, while there unmoving eyes seem to focus on the Shinigami as if recognizing their killers, but as the two Shundo continue walking Heero notices that the house's despite being destroyed in the massacre looked familiar to him. However the realization hadn't come to him until Deridera brought him to a house which Heero knew all too well.

'No!' he whispered in complete horror and disbelief as he the heart in his chest began to beep uncontrollably, like it was being crush in the hands of an Iron fist.

'When Derdera lend Heero into the house to the front hall of the building, he saw Kangome laying on the floor and trembling in pure fright and whimpering like an injured pub, as tears flow out of her eyes, while four other Shundo including captain Saijin stood standing beside her.

'I see that you are here, good' Saijin address to Heero without speaking his name.

'Now for the ultimate test to prove your loyalty, kill this woman Ryouka now.'

As Heeo stared at the freighted form of Kangome all forms of thought and feeling he had, colluded at each other in a violet typhoon unable to decide what to do. 'No, NO!' he shouted in his head in denial as his body froze stiff. 'HOW, CAN THEIS HAPPAN, I CUTTEN MY TIES WHITH HER SO SHE WOULDENT BE IN DANGER!' He questions himself in outrage but soon settled into despair. 'Only for this to happen… WHY!'

'Do it now!' Saijin ordered Heero causing him to snap out of his thoughts and like a mindless robot he walked towards Kangome and raise his sword at her, while she in turn close her eyes and waited for her end. 'I'm sorry Kangome, I'm truly, truly am.' He quietly said to her and just when he was about to strike the killing blow on her, he suddenly lowered his sword much to the shundo's surprise.

Then in a sudden flash of movement Heero swing his sword at the rest of the Shundo, the swipe of the blade so fast that only Saijin and Deridera were able to block it will the rest fell limy to the floor with their chest slash open by the sunrise attack and without another single thought or word Heero grab Kangome on his shoulders much to her shock and flash stepped out of the back door of the house before Saijin or Derdera could even catch them.

When Heero was gone they both step outside of the back door.

'How shameful' Derideria comment to Saijin as he stares up to the night sky? 'And I actual thought, he had some real loyalty in him, oh, well at least you tested him before he betrayed us later.' Derideria , then turn his eyes on his captain. 'So, do have any regrets on Heero's disloyalty?'

Sajin then gave in a huge sigh 'I, knew, this would happen not only to Heero, but also to the other Shinigami in the Shundo, who have grown to attach to the humans of this world.' He said gravely to Derderia. 'Ever since my last lieutenant Akuma, fell in love and married a female human and even though he never betrayed me, he never less died by his enemies hand and ever since his death I expect some of my other sunbonnets, you might develop bounds to other humans as well…Just like Heero did just now.'

'I get what you're saying, When chamber 46, gave you the order, the other day.' Deridera said in understanding. 'You set up this ploy up to see if Heero would sever his bounds with that women of his or not, but then there is the question of what you plane to do if other Shundo have gone against the order, tonight.'

Saijin then turn his head at Derderia eyeing spectacle at him. 'I'll just leave them to you, in fact I've been reported that both Reiner and Juniko have also gone against the execution order' he said to his lieutenant. 'And I believe I've already told were I station there squads at?'

With not another world, Derderia, nodded in agreement as he then flash stepped out of the house's back yard.

Heero continue to carrier Kangome on his back while jumping off the skyscraper rooftops of the city, with nether of the two saying a single word to each other. Eventually after five minutes of roof jumping, they arrived at Karakura Hospital as Heero landed on the building's roof top and set Kangome down on it. Not wanting to start a conversation he then began to walk to the front edge of the roof, but just before he could flash step away she cried out to him.

'Why?' she said to him her voice mixed with confusion and angst. 'Why, why did you save me?' Heero remain still and silent not wanting to answer the question, but Kangome continue to persist at him. 'Aren't you one of them?' she continued 'the ones that murdered my father and mother weren't you going to kill me along with them?' Heero still remain unmoving and silent, which only made Kagome that more urging.

'TELL ME!' she demanded him in a furies shout. 'Why did you save me, why did you turn on your men, why not just kill me along with me parent so that I wouldn't have to…Suffer like this!'

She cried out as tires began to roll down from her eyes. But Heero continue to remain silent, even through his entire form begin to tremble in guilt and fear and then force himself to make a flash step, but Kangome shouted one more thing at him which truly made him snap.

'WHY, WONT YOU ANWERSURE ME!' She scream at him at the top of her lungs and a scream so filled with hatred and despair, that it even cause even Heero to cry, as his feelings for her being in so much pain begin to burst out of his heart like an explosion which completely overwhelm his being and came out of his mouth in a single verse.

'ITS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!' he yelled back at her as he ripe off his mask and when Kangome look at his scared face, she was completely paralyzed with shock, denial and betrayal.

Heero seeing her shock expiration calm himself down and repeated. 'I love you Kangome, I love you and I never meant any of this to happen to you of all other people… I'm sorry.

Kangome continue to stare at in complete denial that he one of her closest friends, The Heero who would always smile at her, The Heero who always was stood by her side to protect her and his friends from any danger they came across and the Heero which she was passionately in love, know turn out to be a murderess assassin

'No this, can't be real, it can't be true' she mumble to herself, upon seeing the this realization as everything Kangome once knew, trusted and cherish soon begin to fall apart in her mind, as if all of reality seem to be distorted to her as she pressed her hands on her head, mumbling and crying as tears continue to pour out on her face, making her cheeks look puffy and red and as she continues to moan grief stricken then shoot out a hateful gaze at Heero.

'This was all a game to you wasn't It!' she accused him threaten with a grieving chuckle, which caused Heero's unmasked face to winded in disturbing shock.

'No!' He tired to convince her as he shook as head and wave his arms in defense.

'It's not what you think!'

'NOT WHAT I THINK!,' She burst out in fury as she stretch her right arm to the city skylight. LOOK AT THISE CITY HEERO, LOOK AT ME! 'HUNDENDS UPON THOUSANDS OF INNOUCE PEOPLE ARE DEAD! ALONG WITH MY PARENTS, HEERO!'

she yelled at him at the top of voice, her tone filled with fury and grief as she then calm down. 'but the most foulest thing of all of this, is you Heero' she spat at him in fury as she pointed her right index finger at, him with her face consume with rage as she bare her teeth at him. 'You know this would happen yet you allow it to happen anyway…in a way you never upheld your promise to me, did you!'

Heero then lowered his trying to think of the right worlds to say 'Kagome, I-'DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK MY NAME YOU MONSTER, DON'T YOU EVEN DARE COME NEAR ME!' she interrupted in a ragging outburst, before she sulk to the floor. 'Just leave me alone Heero…. And I don't what to ever see you again!' she cursed at him harshly and then remain silent.

Heero seeing that the one he deeply loved utterly rejected him turn his back on her and flash stepped off the rooftop without even bothering to put his mask back on, letting fall out of his hand as it drifted down to the street below.

After twenty minutes of wondering the city he came upon the Tokyo tower the building stretching up through the night sky, yet Heero paid no mind to its appeared and sited next to one of its red beans and sulk to the grown crying.

'What I'm going to now? Where I'm going to go?' Heero muttered to himself as his tears dripped from his eyes, I'm a wanted traitor to soul society, Kangome hates me, and now I have nowhere else to go.'

As Heero continue to mound in his misery, another battle was about to take place in the rice farm fields of Karkura town, which were now engulf in a blazing inferno that stretch over half a mile, the flames burning out smoke that clouded the night sky and infested the air, making it nearly unbearable for anyone to breath, Yet within the Inferno a Shundo is fighting against his own teammates as his blade cut them down one by one in rapid succession, which turn out to be Reiner in his Shundo outfit.

'Why do you dare betray us Reiner Hojo!' one the Shundo question him as she borrow her sword at him, While Reiner merely tilted his head to the right.

'Are you people really that oblivious, I was planning to betray you the moment you started killing off those farmers' Reiner said with disappointment at them. 'Did you actually expect me to go along with it?'

'That isn't your choice to make, fool!' One of the other male Shundo argued against him. 'As a Shundo and Shingami you are suppose to follow orders without question, as expect from the rest of us!'

Reiner then smirk at the harsh statement the male told him. 'Not if that order, involves killing innocent people. He argue back at the male Shundo which on seem to raise the anger of his foe.

You disgraceful little punk-'but before he could finish he was interrupted by another voice that from the other side of the inferno.

'Don't waste your breath on him.' The voice said in from the inferno as the voice became louder, which cause the rest the Shundo to freeze in fear, excluding Reiner, who instead gave off furrowed frown.

Then from out of the inferno stood Derderia, his body unaffected by the fires heat and flame. 'And its plainly obvious that none of you lower ranks are a match against him leave' Derideria said to the rest of the Shingami as draw out his zanpakuto from its sheath.

Not wanting to form an argument with the lieutenant, the rest of the Shundo that fought against Reiner, retreaded by using Shundpo to run out of the circle inferno as they blurred out of sight.

'Reiner Hojo of all the Shinigami to go out against the Shundo, I should have expect you would be one of the first.' Derider said in mocking yet serious tone.

'And I assume that by being in the area of another squad, the Captain' Reiner mock him back as he readied his sword against Deridera's.

The lieutenant, upon seeing his foe raises his weapon, responded by twirling his Zanpakuto on his middle finger. ' _See and look upon yourself, Mokushi'_ He said as Deridera slowed the twirling of his Zanpunkto as it then transform into a hollow sword, having two blades on each side yet no in the middle, its color becoming dark grey with a red gem in the center.

'You know during the past year and a half in being a member of the Shundo and even arising through the ranks into joining the Trica squandered' Deridera remark with Reiner. 'I never, showed you my Zanpakuto powers haven't I?

'Tiff' Reiner grunted at Deridera annoyed by his comment. 'Whatever your power is, it won't stop me from betting you.

Deridera then smiled at the insult 'Are you willing to prove it?' he dared him as the lieutenant readied his sword.

Prove it?' Reiner said mocked the insult, before he rushes at Deridera at freighting speed. 'I'll drill it right into that dame head of your!' he shout at Deridera as he readied his sword to stab while the lieutenant remain still and silent, however just when Reiner's attack was about to cleave through his head, Rainier's body was suddenly covered with slash wound as dozens of cuts appeared throughout his body as he limply fell to the ground.

'What...the' Reiner studded as he cough up blood from his mouth and when he looked up he saw Deridera right behind his fallen body.

'As you can see, that was Mokushi's power the power to alter one's own since of time, making them perceive things faster or slower then they appear to be.' Deridera said as walk up beside him.

'But-' Reiner began to question, but the lieutenant irrupt him. 'When?' he ask for him' During the very moment your blade was about to split me skull, that very moment you let your guard down and during that instance when your movements were completely influence by Mokushi's power made body was so still…that it was like hitting a frozen statue.'

'_Dame it' _Reiner cursed in thought as he struggled to raise his sword only for Deridera to flash step in front of him and used Mokushi's blade to stab at Reiner sword on the ground and snap it in two.

'I also see that this blade of yours enables you to disguise yourself as Shundo, to the point of even altering your Reiryoku to that of a Shinigamis' Deridera analyzed as he stared at the shock and stressful face of Reiner.

'What?' he said innocently him 'you thought I didn't notice it, did you think I was some sort of moron, don't be so naïve brat.' Deridera scowled at Reiner. 'It was Obvious that you were a ryouke to me the very moment I saw you recruited in the Trica squandered when I saw you fought against your own kind, your swordplay, although it was highly honed, was also unpolished and inexperience, which shouldn't be possible as all Shinigami that were recruited in the Shundo had over a least fifty to a hundred years of experience in fighting during their time as seated officers, while it look like it was the first time you used those skills in that battle.

Derider then stretch his neck as he then continued to talk. 'Well, whoever trained you or whatever inspired you to join the Shundo is no concern of mine as you will soon be dead.' The lieutenant coldly said as he began to raise his Zanpakuto to deliver the finishing blow, but he could even do that he felt a massive spiritual pressure coming from behind the inferno circle as the fire then died down and when the flames faded away it exposed the burnt crop field over the farm land and from the smoke an old man dress in a pint strip suit appeared. While Derider look at him with indifference, but when Reiner looked at him his heart nearly stop.

Back at the Tokyo Tower were Heero continue to mound over his rejection from Kangome, Sho suddenly appeared from behind one of the support beams of the tower now dress in a dark green trench as he slowly walked up to Heero while he unsheathe his Zanpakuto.


	13. Chapter 12: Unbounded

Chapter 12

Unbounded

'well look at what we have here?' if it isn't Heero the death shadow?'Sho mocked him in fake compassion. 'No mask no squadron, it looks like your don't even care about hiding your identity anymore.'

Sho then unsheathed his sword and the blade at Heero. 'Get up I think it is time to settle our score'. Sho ordered while Heero merliy shifted his eye's away from Sho. If you want to take away my life then do it, for I have nothing else to live for. He responded with despair in his voice.

Sho however just rolled his eyes in annoyance at the remark. 'Pitiful, I suppose I should expected this from you after all you did assault against your own Captain and liuitant on a direct order, all because of some women you fell for and even when you save her sorry ass she rejected you like as if it was your fault that her family was killed... even through you did every in your power to prevent such a thing from ever happening'

When Sho finish explaining Heero''s jaw spat upon in shock. 'How...how did you know all that?'  
he question the spiked haired teen. 'Were you spying on me?'

'No' Sho answered him. 'my master just told me', oh and if your still unwilling to fight I brought a little something for you. Sho then drop his trench coat over his shoulder's and on his back was a black zipped body bag strapped around his waist Sho then unstrapped the banes around him and then tossed the body bag at Heero's feet.

Hastily the white haired shinigami unzipped the bag and upon seeing what was inside almost made his heart explode with horror and made his face frozen in absolute shock.

'You may think you don't have a reason to live Kunsige but I think this well change your mind.'  
Sho said as Heero continue to look at the burn out corpse of Kangome the women that he loved and rejected him.

'Why?' he asked with sadness and hatred in his voice trembling with each word he spoke. 'Why did you killed her like this?'

'Why?' Sho mocked him 'To Give you a reason to fight me of course, if I were to kill when were all emo it wouldn't be that much different from stabbing an already dead foe.

'You sick bastard!' Heero Roared at him in rage. 'You think that this is some sort of game for your own amusement !'

'Of course' Sho retorted in an almost hysterical tone. 'Otherwise you wouldn't be this motivated!'

From hearing that from Sho, Heero stood up from the ground and stared at Sho with ey's filled with malice, while Sho continue to smile at Heero like a cheeky fox.

'It seems that you finally going to fight me' he said as he draws out his zanpunkto. 'Hopefully you will last longer than our last-!'

But before Sho could even finish his sentence Heero suddenly appeared right in front of him, his sword only a hair each away from slicing through Sho's neck before the later swiftly block the blow at the last second.

That however was not the end of Heero's assault as he then launches a barrage of sword stabs thrusts and high and low kicks from his feet with blinding speed and destructive power as he attack at different angles and points on Sho's body all at once as he struggled to hold up his defense and when Heero was finally finish with his relentless attack on Sho, who was practically unscathed, was dripping with sweat and gasping for so much air that it looked like he was having a heart attack. 

'Impossible' Sho thought in disbelief. ' He was no were near this strong during the last time I fought him… could it be that he was just holding back last time ? As Sho continue to pondered on what had just transpire. He notice that Heero remained unfazed after his relentless attack as he continue to glare at Sho with blood lust.

Sho then growled at him and then launch a arc of lighting from his Zanpunktoa Raigkie, but Heero much to Sho's shock run straight into the attack and before the eleticty could touch him Heero released his own Zanpunktao Sheikyo and absorb the electricity into his blade in instance while in the same move slash his blade directly at Sho' face.

Fortunately Sho was able to dodge the blow by doing a back flip, launch himself from the ground and then gather the spiritual energy around him in the air and was soon standing several dozen feet in the sky. But when he look down at the ground below him Heero was gone, however he only need a second to realize that the white haired shinigami was right behind him already pose to strike as Heero swung his Zanpunktoa down at his head, but Sho countered it by igniting his zanpatuo with electricity and wave over his head just before Heero's sword could spilt his body in two and when the two blades it unleashed a shockwave so powerful that sent the spike haired man sparring through the sky like a shot out bullet until was able to righted himself by pressing down on his feet and sided himself to a halt.

'Whats the matter?' Heero said to Sho in a dark, cold yet imitating voice. 'Isn't this what you wanted to fight me at full?' Heero question to his foe, but Sho remained silenced unable to come with a comeback as he is still gasping for air and above all still frighten by Heero massive display of power.

When Heero didn't hear an answer he then stared at his reflection of the blade of his Zanpunktoa Shiekyo. 'You know for the past two years, I've always been holding back during the times I hunted down ryouka in fear that I might kill them and give chamber 46 an excuse to deliver out the exhaustion order' Heero then looked out to the horizon again seeing the fires that spread throughout the city.

'But now that order is already being carried out, I can now unleash my full power on you without consequence.' Soon after his speech Heero raised his sword to the left side of him 'Kungo Kuruio' he muttered as the blade color of his Zanpunkto then changed to a black that was so dark that it looked like a tear in the fabric of space, then an actual sword anymore and upon its transformation the air suddenly became freezing cold and darkness rapidly began to shroud the area as the light of the moon and lanterns began to fade away.

'I suggest you make whatever prayers you have now vermin' Heero said in voice so horrifying, that Sho felt like his heart just burst upon in sheer fright as streams of cold sweet began running down his body and his skin went numb with Goosebumps. 'Because no force of heaven or earth can save you from me, sending your miserable hid to hell!

With that final threat Heero then lunged at Sho with montusis speed and sung his sword at him and while Sho was able to side step away he watch in horror as his opponents zanpunkto absorbed all the heat and light from the area he swipe his sword at leaving a trail of pitch black shadow and pure frozen white layer of frost on the ground below, but Sho only had a half a instant before Heero turn around without even slowly down from the last attack and slash his Zanpunkto at Sho's general direction before he, flash stepped a half dozen feet away from the murderous shinigami.

'Unbelievable' Sho thought as he readied his stance. ' Thought that by showing a corpse of his girl friend would give him some motivation to fight me' Sho said in thought as he looked at the now black pitch form of Shikiyo. ' …But to this extent, it seems that if get even grazed by that dame blade even once-' Sho then stopped himself, as he took another look at the blacked blade which seem to almost scream with relentless hunger, Sho then narrowed his eyes. 'No if I so much as get in the very general direction of were that Zanpunkto's blade faces, I'll be killed in an instant.

Heero then lunged at Sho with even greater than before, in which force him to retreat further into the sky to avoid being frozen to death by Heero's sword. Soon the entire battle became a game of cat and mouse as the Shinigami ran after each other around the park and then later to Tokyo tower as Heero continue to slash his sword at sho with no prevail, leaving trails of white frost that covered most of the buildings in the area and the red beams that hold up the tower, yet with each failed strike Heero's attacks became more accurate and more flexible, while Sho could't even make a counter attack, with the fatal risk of coming in contact with Heero's Zanpunkto.

Eventually the two were rushing up right above Tokyo tower, Sho being so exhausted that he was leaning on one knee, while Heero looked as if he hadn't even broken a sweat while still chasing Sho through the air, 'Dame it, if I dodging him like this I'll die for sure' Sho thought in desperation as looked back at Heero closing in on him 'but, not to die here not by him!' Sho then winded his eye's in dismay as Heero dispersed from sight, expecting the same move from before, Sho then dodge a sword thrust at his head but to his shock he saw that the sword was in fact thrown at him and just right after its handle pass by his head, a hand from out of nowhere grab the handle and swung the sword at the back Sho's face.

The spike haired shinigami was able flash stepped out of the point blank attack, but not completely unharmed as his right arm was completely frozen from the inside out, skin, flesh, nerves and blood, his arm lagging from his body like a stone limb attach to flesh.

Sho with a cry of angst used his zanpunkto to sever his frozen limb from his body, the frozen piece of flesh falling to the ground with a thud.

'Dame, dame you!' Sho shouted at Heero in a mix between panic and anger. 'I'm not going to… I'm not going to… I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU KILL, NOT BEFOE I BEFORE YOU!' Sho wailed at the top of his voice his face stretched with pure hatred, fear and insanity, the face of an animal who bares its fangs when cornered by its predator.

Sho then raised his Zanpunkto high into the air as waves of lighting sparkled around light a touch of lighting. 'You said that no force of heaven or earth will save me from you sending me to hell?' Sho said his voice a mixture between a whimper and laugh. 'Well, LET ME TELL YOU THAT I AM A FORCE BEYOND HEAVEN, EARTH AND HELL!' Sho raged as dark clouds begain to cover the night sky as streaks of lighting flash across the horizon and thunder exploding through the clouds.

'And I will prove it by desegregated your entire body to ash!' Sho continue to wail as the dark clouds began to swirl around his blade as flashes of electricity, sparkled around it, like a vortex of energy. Then the vortex expanded width and the electricity glowed bright yellow so bright that illuminated the sky like a second sun and shining away the darkness of the night. Then the energy vortex continues to grow until it was over 65 feet tall.

Then the vortex began to take shape slowly forming humanoid the face of a nose, a mouth, two eyes and pointed ears and then it was finally fully form the vortex had transform in the viscous demonic like face of a thunder god, with for razor shape teeth that extended on the four end sides of his mouth, pointed ears, flashing white eye's and a orb in the center of its forehead as waves of lighting sparked out from his muscles.

'Mestu tenka' Sho thought to himself. 'is the ultimate technique, of the shiki state of my zanpunkto Radgkei from which calls upon the power of the storms themselves to vanquish all foe's in its grasp and leave nothing of their remains but black smear on the ground. 'But it order to use this attack I must use all my spiritual energy into it and since over half of my power was drain by that zanpunkto Shikyo I lack the power needed to use this technique at its full potential.

Sho then narrowed his gaze on Heero, which despite see the god like lighting face before him, he remain complete unfazed by it, which cause Sho to growl in arrogance. 'But even so it should be more than a enough to finish him off!'

'DIE HEERO KUNGESIE, DIE AND DISPSER FROM THIS WORLD FOREVER!' Sho shouted and laugh hysterically as he launch the 65 foot face at Heero with flashing speed while screaming at him in absolute rage before making contacted with the white haired shinigami and exploded in a massive explosion of light, that was so huge that it be seen and felt throughout Tokyo as a huge ball of pure energy engulfed the entire sky below Tokyo and as it began to die down Sho felt a since of relief.

'It's over…' Sho said calmly as he looked at the explosion continue to dim out. 'It's finally over.'

However Sho's state of enjoyment was shattered when the explosion began to suddenly shift in shape and form and then it began to swirl around shirink rapidly in size.

'No..' He said as he continue to look onward at the site as he cried in frustration and in despair. 'No…No, this can't be happing I shouldn't be seeing this' he continue to whimper as the waves of energy finally died down relieving Heero, absorbing the energy into his blade and relatively unharmed, except for his burnt right hand and arm from which he hold shikyo.

'WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!' Sho cried in desperation as tears began leak down from his eyes.

Heero just ignored the his opponents cries, however when the explosion finally settled down he didn't fully absorb the energy that still swirled around his blade, instead it continue to flare up and flicker from the zanpankto's blade.

But before Sho could even register on what just happen Heero flash stepped right in front of him and sung his sword down at Sho, causing another explosion that sent blowing straight to the ground and upon smacking into the concert created a huge crater that sent dust and rumble everywhere.

Heero then flash stepped to the crash site of were Sho landed as the energy that once imitated from his blade is gone as he walked toward the fallen shinigamie, Heero saw that his head was bleeding his covered with burns, bruise and scratches, his clothes torn to pieces and along with seeing the stump of his severed arm.

Then Sho open his eye's gaze at Heero with contempt no longer he channel any of the limitless power of zanpunkto as his body was to weakened to that without scorching him alive and he is so depleted of spiritual power, that he barley have the strength to talk.

'Will, what are waiting for' Sho said to Heero. 'Aren't you going to kill me and send me to hell…like you said you would?' Sho Heero.

Heero then sighed as the hatred and bloodlust in his eyes were replaced with despair and regret.

'And tell me will killing you will bring back Kangome, will it' Heero said harshly at him. 'I…just realized that by seeing of how pathetic you are now when bested, will not bring Kangome back nor will make her forgive me and I'll be dame if I ever lower myself to you.'

Heero then sheath his zanpantkto and began to walk away, but before he could take another step a masked man with hollow mask flash stepped in front of him and punch him in the gut, knocking out the white haired as he stumble towards the ground.


	14. Chapter 14: day of reckoning

Chapter 13: The day of reckoning: Part 1

Reiner looked up through the smoke and fire to see the one man he thought he would never see again in his life. 'Grandfather Mizakie ?' Reiner gasp in disbelief and confusion as the old man slowly nodded in reply, while

Derderia, growled in annoyance.

'And who might you be old man?' he asked the pint strip suit man, impatiently. 'Are you an ally to this ryoukia?'

Mizakie then made a harsh laugh before answering. 'I wouldn't say, we are allies, but I do have an appointment with him and unless you want to die were you stand I suggest you leave here now.' He threatens him as a powerful aura of malice began to inmate from him.

But Derderia, merely smirk at the threat and readied his zanpauto Mokushi. 'I don't know what kind of game you are playing human, but I will end it now!' he shouted sternly.

Then all of the sudden Mizakie felt the entire world around him moving fast forwarding as the flames of the inferno around flickered at such blurring speed that it was impossible for his eye's to follow, let alone spotting Derdiera. However when the luidenut flash stepped behind Mizakie and slash his sword at his neck to behead him, the old man caught the sword with his bare right hand without even getting himself cut and without even turning around to face his foe.

'Derdera then gasp as his face winded in confusion and shock, when Mizakie not only stopped the blade of his zanpunkto barehanded, but of how easily he was able to resist Mokushi time perception effect on him. 'That's quite a power you have, to speed up's one's perception of time and if I were on the same level as you, my head would be on the ground right now' Reiner's grandfather chuckled in delight.

'However my power is far too great to be affected by a such petty technique as yours.' Mizakie said to the shocked dederia as a giant coppered serpent suddenly sported from the his back and tore right through Dederia's torso causing the serpent to stick out on the other side of his body, as the shinigamis blood guise out from his wound and mouth like a squash water balloon before the snake recoiled back into its master's body.

After Derderia fallen to the ground and lost conciseness, Mizakie then step toward his grandson and having lost too much blood from the many cut wounds from his body soon lost conciseness too, as his vision began to fade into darkness

What pass by hours which seem only moments Reiner upon his eye's to see that he was in a medical room, that was bleach with white walls, a black floor and a bed with grey blankets and pillows, which he laid lay on. When he sat up and looked down at his body he notice that despite that it was covered with bandages, he notice that most of his spiritual energy have been restored, however he was not pleased that he was saved by his grandfather.

'Of all the people to be save it had to him' Reiner whispered to himself. 'But for him to have spiritual powers of his own as well ?' the ryoukia then shock his head in confusion and then looked at his reflection in the window no longer having a mask to cover his identity, exposing his green eye's and spiky red hair, Realizing that his career as Shundo was over.

He then sighed as he slowly gotten out of the bed and noticed a new folded pack of cloths laid on his dresser and upon looking up at the clock in the room he realized that it is 45 minutes to 12 o'clock, meaning that he was asleep for at least then two hours since his battle with Dederia.

'Ah you must be Reiner Hojo' the red haired teen then turn his head to the door of where the voice came from, to see that it was a women attendant wore a dark lime business suit with a skirt, glasses and blond hair tied in a bun. 'Please get yourself dress, Mr. Mizekie would like to see you shortly.

A few minutes later Reiner was fully dress with blue pants and a black tie shirt, as he heard from the attendant that his old Shundo uniform were torn beyond repair, yet despite the hospitality he was given Reiner still kept his guard up. Eventually he and the attendant walked out of the medic room took an elevator that she said would lead them up to the top floor.

Upon entering the elevator Reiner notice that back side of it was completely made out of glass, enabling him to the entire city of Tokyo below, its city lights flashing like diamonds in the night sky as the elevator rose to the top.

When the elevator came to a halt the front door slid upon to revel a dark hallway with dark emerald wall paper and carpet, black onyx pillars lining the walls, orange lights ebbed in each of the pillars that shine dimly like lighten touches and at the end of the hallway stood a double door way made out of smooth dark brown oak wood. Reiner then walks across the hall way along with the attendant and upon reaching the two doors the attendant upon opening them, reviled to a hug office behind the door way.

Upon entering the room Reiner notice that like the hall way with the room had the same wallpaper and carpet except that it had a large oval lamp connected to the ceiling and on the other end of the room stood a work desk a large chair, a huge set of windows behind it that filled the entire back wall and in the chair sat Mousaki with a satisfying smile.

'Thank you Yuki for ecosting my grandson to my office' Mousaki said to her in a pleasant tone. 'Now leave us' Yuki then bow in respect and quickly walked out of the office and closed the front doors behind her.

'Reiner, it has been quite a while has it?' mousaki said to him. 'I say it has almost been two years since we last met or has it been longer?' as he continues to talk Reiner began to growl impatience.

'Don't try to play nice to me not after what did to me and by family you bastard' Reiner threatens his grandfather with a tone that was as cold as ice. 'Just how the hell did you get those powers and how the hell did you know where to find me?'

'How indeed?' mousaki mocked at his grandson. 'Tell me Reiner did you think that, I wouldn't keep an eye on you after you escape from my men and relieved your ryoukia powers to them at that time? mizakie criticized him, while Reiner growled in frustration at this revelation. 'You to need to stop acting so naive child'

The old man then turn himself around to lookout at the cityscape below him through the front windows of his office before continuing his explanation. 'You could even say Reiner that I knew of virtual every action you over the past year in a half since your absence. The fact that you and your mother are now living in an apartment complex called Yusake and that she works in a sushi in the red light district of Tokyo called Sakura and have made registrations into moving into an actual house' Mizakie rattled on to Reiner who kept looking at him resentful and yet angry in fact that his family was still being spied by him.

'But what really interest me the most was when my men, reported me that you join the black bandits the very orgazation that hunts down our kind' Mizakie said as he slowly turn his head toward his relative. 'But there proper name which they should be called by is the shundo correct?'

'It was then that Reiner was struck dumb folded, that his grandfather knew of that name, while the black bandits is the name of the shundo dub by the media, no one from outside of the origation knew of what their actualy called besides those that were allied to them, yet this man who Reiner hadn't meet in ages spoke out that name as if it were common knowledge to him.'

'What are you talking about?' Reiner tried bluff his grandfather hoping that it was just something his men told him during their time on spying on him.

'You know exactly what I'm talking about Reiner' Mizakike protested darkly as then turn himself around and slowly walked towards his son. 'I know that the shundo are made of shinigami created by the gotie thirteen and the noble house of Romija after a two months since this phenomena began and was created for the sole purpose in ether to detain the Ryoukia humans with spiritual powers by either sealing away them away or killing them off in to keep the existents of Reistsu a secret from the general public while the rest of their kind carried out their original duty in sending the souls of the dearly departed to soul society as well purifying hollows, evil spirits who feed on the living and dead and were once the souls of the departed that were consume by their own negative emotions or stayed in the human world to long' He then took a deep breath as he finish as speech.

'So tell me my grandson, did I left anything out?' Mizakie said in a pleasant tone to Reiner, who after short while ago was surprised enough that Mizakie know about the Shundo's real name, but after hearing his grandfather rattling on about soul society, hollows, the shinigami and the gotie thirteen, things in which no human especially a crime lord like his grandfather should know and yet he did as if he were reviewing a history lesson.

'How did you…when did you…who told you!' Reiner stuttered barley forming the words out of his mouth as his entire mind completely overwhelmed with shock, confusion and horror. Mizakie however just continue to smile and chuckled at him.

'Oh I've been told about you shinigami, hollows and of soul society long before the phenomena even began' The crime lord then stared hard at Reiner, his eye's becoming hard and piecing 'and long before you were even born.

'What?' Reiner gasped as is face complete twisted from shock to confusion, seeing his grandsons expression Mizakie closed his eyes nodded his head in understanding.

'I see that I have to start at the beginning' Mizakie said with a sigh. ' You see when me and your father started Monza in 1979, thirty five years ago, we were a small but rapidly growing criminal empire in the red light district of Tokyo with criminal rings spread throughout the half the district'

he then grunted almost as if it pain him to tell the next part. 'However when your father fallen in love with that American whore you call a mother, he threaten to expose are illegy operations to the police if I were to harm her in any way he would turn himself to the police exposing my operation and from then on he move to America, married your mother and started a new life as a shoe clerk in New York.

Mizakie then turn his back on Reiner as he continues his story. 'When my son left the origination, Monza imminently began to fall apart since your father was the main enforcement of it and without him, many of my men went out of line, others rebelling against me or selling me out to other gangs who ruled the red light district and soon my terrorty began to diminish and my criminal rings taken over or destroyed, in other words…Monza was all but finish.

Reiner's Grandfather then took another huge breath before continuing. 'However all of that changed when a man named Rue Hadou, came to me in my hour of desperation and offer me power, power in which I thought only existed in the imagination and literature.'

Mizakie then stretch out his left hand and a small snake sprouted from his palm, hissing and turning its head before the reptile slithered around his arm and sneaked back into his body as merge and disappear into his pint strip shelve. 'And with this power this… spiritual power in which produces these serpents from my body I not only reclaim back my territory but took over the inter red district as well and within two short weeks all of the Tokyo underworld was under my control.'

As Reiner continue to listen to his Grandfather story, although a bit unbelievable that Monza a criminal empire could dabble with reistsu and spiritual powers long before the pheronima, it does make since how the Ryoukia grew more numbers, more powerful and more aware of the Shundo's activities with each passing day, because they were ether controlled or influence by them, even the ambush at the imperial palace, may as well have been caused by Monza, while he and the rest of the Shundo were complete unaware of its involvement at all and even through Reiner already knew that it is the most powerful criminal orgazation in Japan before he join the Shundo he never thought that it had any involvement with spiritual forces at all.

'If you have so much power then why do you need me for?' Reiner questions his grandfather and in response the old crime lord surged at the question before answering.

'The truth is Reiner at first I didn't give a dame about you at all' Mizikie said passively to his grandson. ' With Rue's help, I have gain complete control over the underworld of Japan within the next following months, with my influence spreading even to foreign county's such as China, Europe and even to the United States. I no longer needed your father nor was he a threat to me. For even if he did turn himself in, my boys in New York would just bribe the police there in overlooking your father's commitment and so I allowed him , his wife and you to live out your arrogate lives.'

A wicked smile then crawled up Mizauke's face, causing Reiner's complex to go pale with dread, not so sure that he even want to hear the answer.

'That was until I heard from one of boys that you had innate spiritual power sealed within you, evidence in which he recorded you playing with your mother in central park when you were five years old on video with your spiritual signature scanned with it and when I showed this to Aru…he estimated that your spiritual power if awaked would rival to even surpassing my own.

Reiner then gasp as a horrible realization came to him as Mizauke continues to talk.

'If I were to leave you alone, then you would have become a great threat to me after the phernioma came or a powerful alley under my command and so I had my men assaitad your father, kidnap you, your mother and even thou your powers had yet to be release I wanted to keep an eye on you until such a time came when I judge you were ready' Mizauke finished as he then began walking around his grandson, while grinning from ear to ear.

'However…with the interference of that Heero, you not only awaked your powers but also became a brilliant fighter as while, far more then my worthless son was at least' Mizaike then stopped walking and hold out his right hand to Reiner.

'Reiner Hojo on this night I'm offering a chance of a lifetime, join me become my right hand man and my heir to this glorious empire of mine. Think about it… the power, the wealth, the women, I can give you all of that and more… all you have to do is to accept it'

Reiner then remained silent for a long moment as neither him nor mizaike spoke out another single wound, with the only sounds being the lights from the hug lamp above buzzing and the air blowing from the small vent on the right the room. The two sounds echoing throughout the room like one's voice carrying over the wide upon distance on top of a mountain.

Then Reiner began to chuckle, at first it was so low that it could barley be heard, but then grew to laughter and soon into a hysterical shout as if lost he lost his mind and for a few moments he laughed like that until he finally calm down and stared at his grandfather with immense killing intent.

'You've got to be fucking me, you've got to be fucking me, YOU'EV GOT TO BE FUCKING WITH ME!' he yelled at the old man furiously. 'Do you think I've forgotten what you done to me and my family do you! You had my dad murdered before my eyes, force me and my mother out of our homes and made her into your hostage to make me live a life of crime for ten years…ten years of shipping drugs, dodging bullets, getting push around and force to kill innocence people against my will and despite all the things that you made me go through you think that you can just blow it all off by bribing me…Disgusting.'

Reinier then lowered his brow and narrowed his eyes on Mizaike. 'All I ever wanted was to have my life back, to live in back in New York with my mom and dad, the life in which you taken away from me…but I know all too well that such a thing can never happen…So you can take your offer and shove it up to that prick ass of yours, because no amount of money, power or women will ever make me join you!'

Mizaike then remain silent at Reiner's, protest while he'd did raise his left eye, slightly surprise by his Grandson's rejection, yet kept a passive unmoving composer, almost as if he didn't care anyway.

'You know Reiner for most people in my position I would say that you don't understand what I am talking about and that you are a naive child…But I see that you will truly deny me no matter what I give to you' the air around the old crime lord then became dense as a greenish yellow aura imitate from his body while his eye's glowed bright with that same color. 'And so I will use all my power to destroy you so that you never deny me again!


	15. Chapter 15: day of reckoninh part two

Chapter 15

_'To extend and maintain and to extend my occupation of Monza I, its leader and fonder select five of the most powerful members within the organization, each one given equal power and rank exceed only to my own and each given a title that reflected their abilities and powers, five of the titles being the phantom sword, the lady of the mist, the silver witch and the inferno king. 'I myself am also a part of the sect 5 and took upon the title The Wyrm.'_

_'Now for all those who do not know what a Wyrm is, it is the oldest English word meaning dragon and the reason why I chosen this title is while the Chinise dragons in Japan represent power and strength, the Dragons in Europe are viewed with destruction and evil and so upon taking up this name it inspired fear into the hearts of my enemys and rivals alike. Only once before did I releases my true form and power as I now unleash it once again upon my grandson and now he has no choice but to unleash his own true power as well or be destroyed, by mine.'_

'Mizekie thought as his body began to swift and grew in size his form expanding and breaking broke through the walls and cellings of the office room, while reineir shelled himself with his arms in cover as dust and debries were sent flying everywhere as the room itself was torn apart.

'When Reiner lowered down his arms he realized that both the walls and ceiling were blown apart,yet the one thing that caught his attention the most was Mizukie new form.

The Crime lord was now a gigantic serpent who was over two hundred feet tall, who's lower tail now wrap around of what left of the top of the Monza skyscraper. He had huge leather wings that spread outward from his back as they lifted him up into the air, his body like his last transformation looked like it was made over a thousand smaller serpents, but unlike the last form, the slender reptiles didn't move instead they seem to serve as another part of his skin, but the feature that horrified Reiner the most was the monstures face that his Grandfather Mizukie had which looked like the cross between a snake, a man and an infant baby, while his eyes became nothing more than glowing balls of pale green light as wisps of energy leaked out from them through the edges of his sockets.

'Holy mother of god...' Reiner whispered to himself as his body and mind were too petrified in awe and fright for him to even scream. 'I couldn't even touch him when he was in his last form and now his ascending to an even greater one just to test my limitations?' Reiner as he kneeled himself to the ground and grip his hands in despair, not knowing how he is ever going to win this battle.

He was then snap back to his sense when several the serpent that made up his Grandfathers Wyrm form suddenly piled off from the monsters skin, spranged and lunged after Reiner, sort of like how the snakes spranged out of mizukes body in his prevoius form, but unlike the last time the serpents were now three times larger and had leather bird like wings that sprouted from their backs as they flap them when they sour through the air.

'Reiner then pulled up his courage and then summon an vortex around him as the wind currents swirled through his body and then by stretching out his right arm he form a blade made out of the same air that made up the vortex that surround him.

_'Alright_ _it seems that the only way I'll get out of here alive is by killing him and doing it in one shot, by channeling all my remaining strength into one single attack on his head and hoping that alone will be enough to finish him.'_

Reiner with his determintion set in place he flew up to Mizuke baby like head as he ram through the serpents that lunged at him as the slithering reptails were torn to pieces by the concentrated swirling air that made up reniers vortex and upon getting closure to his grandfather head, Mizuke rose higher into the sky to get some distant away from his approaching grandson.

Yet the further Renier flew closer to his head, more and more wing serpents sprouted from the Wyrm's body and upon getting through each wave of them, the serpents grew less in number, but much larger and more powerful, to the point in which even Reiner vortex couldn't withstand their lunging attacks and soon the ryouka was force to channel his vortex that swirled around him and protected him into his wind blade as he now narrowly dodge each of the serpents strikes as there fangs grazed, his shoulders, only barly missing him.

Finally Reiner reach right in front of his Grandfathers monsters face, his wind blade now fully charged and enlarged into that of a great sword of high contracted swirling air, 'THIS IS IT !' Reiner howler out loud as he raises his wind sword above his head to land a devastating blow to Mizukes head

…it never came.

'Just at the very moment Reiner was about to launch his attack he was suddenly bombarded by five huge balls of green fire that blasted into him all at once in a fiery explosion that blown off away most of his clothing.

'As Reiner felled from the sky he now notice to his shock of where the five blasts came from. It turn out that five dragon heads that were half the size of Misukes 's seem to have already sprouted from their masters neck and blindsided him just when he was about to deliver the finale blow and since he sent all of his spirt energy into that finale attack of his he had nothing left and was now complete helpless as the crime lord caught Reiner from falling with his clawed hand and soon began crushing him to near death.

'_**You have disappointed my child'**_ Misuke said his voice now sounding like a mixture of a mans roar and a snakes hiss. '_**I thought that by unleashing my true form, I would be able to force you to unlocked the full potential of your power…but it seems that I was mistaken' **_

'Mizuke critzed Reiner as he continues to crush him with his clawed hands, _**'and now that I see no further use of you I will obliterate you and your mother so that I will never have lay eyes on your weakness ever again!' **_

'Dame it' the ryouka thought to himself as he struggle to maintain conciseness as could fill his organs, intenseness and bones slowly being crush by Misukes grib as he could barly make himself breath and soon he would be nothing more than then a splat of blood and flesh in his grandfathers hands.

'I'm sorry everyone' he cried to himself as tears flow down his cheek, 'All, in all my life I have been nothing but a hindrance, to my father, my mother and... my friends, at first I thought could use my power to give myself a reasonable purpose as well as to make up all the crimes I committed, but in truth it was the root of all my problems to begin with, the lost of my home and father, the ten years of imprisonment my mother suffered and endured and now cause the death of me and of her' Reiner thought in agony as the last ounces of his life began to fade away.

'If only I hadn't been born if only hadn't existed none of this would have ever happen' Reiner spoke to himself one last time as he allowed death to consume his mind in a endless void.

'Is that it ?' a voice called out Reiner in head

'Are you so pathetic that your going to allow yourself to die this way?' Reiner then raised his head as his muscles tense as he felt time itself was slowly down and the voice from which was both familiar and unfamiliar yelled at him.

'Didn't you want this power to protect the ones you care and to redeem yourself!' the voice shouted at him angry as Reiner his heat beating rapidly. 'How the hell you're going to do that if you allowed yourself to killed right here now!'

' the voice shouted at him and soon a new form of strength flowed through Reiner's body a strength a drive from which he never felt before, yet it was not alien to him as he immediately realized, what this overwhelming strength and voice was.

His Resolve.

Then to the crime lords shock and horror, Reiner's Reisyty level skyrocketed as massive amounts of dark green spiritual pressure emitted from his body like fire erupting from an volcano, Forcing Mizuke to let go of his grip of him as he was blasted with a powerful hurricane blast from his now glowing grandson, as his pupils glowed white and his scralies becoming black.

'The crime lord then watch in awe as he saw the clouds in the sky darking, drifting and swirling themselves towards and around Reiner in a funnel cloud, while powerful hurricane winds speed to up to over a hundred fifty miles per hour, threaten to suck in all, into the funnel vortex.

'_**Amazing…'**_ Mizuke thought '_**I may not know what happen, but now I finally get to see the real nature of Reinier elemental power.**_ 'he thought as he saw the clouds furthering darkening till lighting started to crackle, followed by thundering roars and felt the rushing winds almost slicing through his serpent like body.

'_**For him to literally control the weather as his own, is indeed a power of the absolute, as it feels like the very winds themselves are trying to claw out my flesh'**_

Mizuke then winded the glowing balls of energy that made up his eyes in amassment as the funnel cloud that surround Reiner soon began to form itself into a south American dragon, its body made out of swirling cloud vapor his head covered in a feathered headdress, sprouting out two claws and arms and two gigantic bird like wings from its back, while its eye's glowed the same as Reiners. The Dragon then let out a defining roar, that seem to shake the very sky itself, before it lugged itself at Mizuke.

'The Wyrm crime lord now realizing that this is the finale standoff, channel all of his spiritual power into his five dragon heads on his neck, including his own as they open their mouths and began to rapidly charge balls of green fire within them and when they were fully charged at maximum, which made the fiery spears to swell up within all of the dragons mouths,Mizuke unleashed his attack as he and his dragon heads fired six fire blast of all at once, before the all merg mergring into one single beam blast of green fire that stretch over fifty feet wide as it glow illumined the entire skyline.

Yet dispite its size and power, the wind dragon tore through the fire beam with its claws, until it reach Mizuke who was still firing from his mouth's and then within one sifted motion, the dragon tore the Crimlords Wyrm body vertically in half from the tip of his monstrous head to down to his tail, sprouting fourth a fountain of blood that spewed out from the severed haves, like twin gyres and his organs, flesh and were shredded apart. While the five dragons heads that where attach to The Wyrms neck gave out one last shriveled scream before dying.

' Mizukes, severed form then steady fallen to the streets of Downtown Tokeyo and as he fell, more pieces of his flesh, skin, wings began to fall apart from his body and when his remains finally came to the ground, many of them crashed in nearly buildings, street lights, sidewalks and on the pavements on the road, but after doing so the remnants of the Ryouk's Serpent like body began to decompose into spiritual particles.

Eventually the south American wind dragon soon disperse as well as the swirling wind currents and black cloud vapor that made up its body soon flown back into the wind, reveling a shirtless, battle torn Reineir as he himself glided down to the ground and upon touching the pavement he collapse to his knees.

'Wow…just wow' Reiner said to himself. 'To think I had that power inside me all this time and for it to be more than enough to defeat him' he said before started coughing out blood 'it seems it that turning into that wind dragon thing, also stretch out my body beyond its breaking point'

'the spiked red head then locked around to see the varies crash sites of where the remains of his grandfathers wyrm body had fallen, from several building rooftops that were shattered by pieces of that of a large serpent tail and a chucked of leather feathers impeding in the sidewalk or the road pavement.

'Well whatever, it's all over now' Reiner whispered to himself as he lean his head over his back as he closed his eyes as he allowed himself to finally relaxed.

'But his peace was disturbed by a sound, a voice, laughter from shouldn't be heard from again.

'No way' he silently whispered to himself as he upon his eyes eye, while his intire body trembled in horror, not wanting to believe that his grandfather despite being ripe to pieces.

Reineir then turn his head around looking desperately for were the voice came from, but upon finding the source, his fear suddenly died down.

Mizuke the once fearsome serpent monsters that brought Reiner to the break of death, was now nothing but a severed head, with its skull split in half. Blood was now dripping his mouth; pieces of his leather skin were now shedding from his face and dissipating into particles and his eye's which once glowed brightly, now dime in and out as the light slowly faded away from him.

'Upon seeing his reltive and despite all the harm he cause for him and his family, Reiner couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

'_**It seems that your strength has truly surpassed my own Reiner Hojo, just as Ryu predicted'**_ Reiner then step back from his Grandfather still weary of him.

_**'D****on't fear my grandson, for I barley have the strength left to speak to you, but regardless of whenever I die or not, it does not change the fate of which you and this world… will endure'**_ Mizuke spooked to Reiner who raised his eyebrows in confusion.

'What fate are you talking about?' he said in confusion while Mizuke smiled cruelly in response.

'_**Oh you will find out very soon my boy, but alias I won't live long enough to see it, which is the only regret... I have left.**_

'the glowing light of Mizukes eye's went out as the ryouka crime lord finally succumb to his wounds causing the rest of his head dispersed into sprit partials.

Reiner then stood in both pondering of what his grandfather said and yet feeling somewhat sad that he pass away right in front of him, but was soon alerted again, when he notice and felt the entire street he stood on glowed bright yellow.


	16. Chapter 16: rebirth of the old

Chapter 16 The dawn of the end and the reassertion of the old

Reiner continued to look throughout the city sidewalks and pavements of Tokyo as the city began glowing in a brilliant golden light. Unable to figure of what was going or what to do he just stood there in silence as the world seemed to warp all around him.

'This spiritual pressure' Reiner thought in awe and horror as he place his hand on the glowing pavement. 'It's as if it's coming from the earth itself, but…how this is even possible!' he pondered until he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

'REINER, is that you!' the voice shouted to him as it gotten closer to him. He then turns his head to the left as he saw the bulking form of Jungo running toward him. His shundo uniform was in taters as his body was covered with cuts and bruises but otherwise he was find, yet that didn't mattered to Reiner at the moment.

'Do you do what the hell is going on!' he demand, while Jungo growled at him in irritation 'How the fuck I'm I suppose to know!' he retorted back. 'Anyway Urahra told me to track you down, got a little worried when I didn't found at your assign sector. Lucky that spike of spiritual you just unleashed enable me found you, but enough talk lets get out of here' Jungo explain as he grab Reiner's body and host on his shoulder like a sack of luggage most to the red haired teens annoyance, even thou he wouldn't be able to move any way.

As Jungo continue to run across street the glow that imitated from the ground continue to grow steadily brighter, while he began moving towards Kakakara town.

'On the other side of the city at the base of Tokeyo tower, Saijn and the rest of his sunbonnets were investing the scenes of a battle that shortly token place here, but obiovesly that was no longer the issue as the ground now was glowing brightly under their feet in which many of the shundo looking at it in awe and in fear including Saijin himself.

'it's as if the entire land is engulf with reistsu' one of them said as she place her hand on the ground

'Just what the hell is happening' another one muttered while Saijin was just trying to figure out what is going on. 'This is indeed disturbing we went to this sector by following the spike resistu Heero just unleash along with another, both easily at the level of a captain yet both disappeared without a trace only for two more spikes of Spiritual power of the same level appearing on the north side of town and now the ground is glowing only half an hour later…not only is too much to be a conduce' he pondered as he place his right hand on the ground. 'But could this also true nature of the phenomena!''

However his thoughts were interrupted when the ground suddenly began glow brighter so much so that Saijin was force to cover his eyes along with the rest of Shundo.

'Retreat to the sky as far as you can' Saijn shouted his order to his comrades as they flash stepped far off into servable hundreds of feet into the air, than upon finally adjusting his eye's from the brightness he saw a sight that made almost made his old heart exploded in shock and disbelief.

Throughout the countryside the entire land glowed with same bright spiritual that once gold now turning into a brilliant white as the light of the ground continue to grew brighter until it completely whiten the entire landscape and skyline like the flash of a nuclear bomb right after it detonated.

Saijin didn't know how long the flash lasted but from his perceptive it could have a moment or an eternity for he and everyone else's complete lost their sense of time and the spiritual pressure while beyond immeasurable didn't crush him or his suboarnets as he thought in the a second ago, but instead blew past them like a powerful warm breeze. Eventually the blinding flash that once shine from the ground begin to rapidly die down and soon within a few moments the landscape turn back to normal but that didn't make Sajin anymore relaxed.

The captain then place his right hand over his chest his heart so wildly beating with fright and shock that felt he was having he just recover from a stork. 'Such…spiritual power' he whispered. 'More so then what my sense could even handle and something like that to be hidden from soul society for so long only for it to implode throughout the entire country without warning…just what in god's name is happening here!'

Saijin thought long and hard until his men start giving nervous glances at him. Realizing that this wasn't the time to panic he decided to call his men to retreat. Yet before he could even give out the order the captain and his men then heard a bestial and terrifying roar that seem to come out of now where.

'Saijin almost itch in surprise as he now remember obviously of were and what that roar was. As well as every other shingmai in his squad. Suddenly the sky literally rip upon as hundreds of gigantic hollows suddenly out from the dimensional tear in space and began to walk across the streets of tokeyo, then dozen's more dimensional rifts began opening all over the city and landscape as Hollows poured out of each one by one.

'Meno's Granda' Saijin said as he saw the gigtance monsters began wondering across the city as panic began to take rise within the streets 'I should be outright right fact that the bursting of the pheronima' spiritual power would attracted them, hell I would be surprise if they if they havn't filled the entire countryside by now.

'Sir' one of his subnetes said as the shinigami as well as the rest of his collages are still in state of shock about the entire situation. 'What do we do now?' he asks quietly, while Saijin remain in complete silence.

'Gather as much of our remaining men as you can and retreat back into soul society for as far as I know the execution order is completely meaningless now.

When Heero finally woke up he found himself chain to the floor and locked in a dark cold holding cell while grey dim light shine above him. As e began to adjust his eye sight to his surroundings he notice that instead of his Shundo uniform he was topless with the only pair of clothing he wore being a pair of tattered pants.

'Where the hell I'm I?' he said to himself, but that question was put on hold when his cell door open and out of the doorway came out two men one being a middle age man with gray hair and a mocking sympatric smile and other being the hollow mask man that apparently is sho's trainer and the one who framed his master arrestment, while Heero wondered what they were going do to him.

'Ah nice' the middle age man said to the masked man. 'He performed wonderfully better then I'd expected of him and all he needed was a little push.' The man then snaps his fingers and the chains that bounded Heero to the floor broke themselves off from the floor and wrapped around him in coils. The masked man then with one arm pick up the bounded shinigami from the chains as he and the other man walked out of the door.

'Indeed' the masked said to the middle age man as if Hero wasn't there. 'For despite not being related by blood he sure doe's take munch from his master Ichigo kursaki including his recklessness.'

'Yes' the white haired man agreed polity as his tone then turn sinister 'Ashamed that personality

As the men continue to walk Heero tried to get a better looked at the white haired person. He wore a white jacket with a grey vest with yellow shirt underneath and wore pants of the same color and black shoes, but the thing that caught Heero's attention the most was the white cane that looked like a mechanical pincer.

The group then reach a larger chamber its walls and ceiling covered in darkness. In the center is a rune circle with strange Japanese characters carved in red within it, while four touches lilted in green fire surrounded it. The two remain silent as the masked shinigami place hero in the center of the circle. Heero deciding he was remaining quite for too long spoke out to him.

'All right what going on here?' he demanded while the aged man merely rolled his eyes in annoyance

'Oh I see your now deciding to speck up' he complain as he crossed his arms 'Oh well I suppose it doesn't matter anyway since the ritual is about to begin.

'Ritual?' Heero said in confusion and fear but quickly repressed it. 'You, just who are you and how did you find me!' He questions the grayed haired man while he simply nodded and rolled his eyes.

'Ah Heero, I know everything about you as you already been told before by Hindenkia'

'Hindenkia so you were the one that sent her to assassinated me why?' Heero asked impatiently.

'Well mainly because I was the one that gave her the information about you and assign to test you in the first place.

'To test me' Heero retorted offended by the statement 'Just what are you getting at?'

The man then shocked his head in despoilment 'has it really been that oblivious to you boy, I have been watching you grow in strength since the first time you enrolled in the Shundo.' The gray haired man admitted to Heero as his eye's winded in shock.

'Practically' he continued as he began walking around Heero. 'WhenI saw how well you did in your fight against Hindenka even when she found a way to counter skeyko's ability I was glad to see how much you improved since the level you were as a third seat in the gotie thirteen. 'His tone then sifted grimly and narrowed his brow.

'But when you face off against Sho...well let's just say you still had long way to go in order to reach the level I need you to be at.

The man then perked up his voice as he now into a slightly happier mood. 'But that murdering of your girlfriend sure gave quit the boost in the fact of how so much so you completely domated Sho.

' DON'T YOU DARE GO TALKING ABOUT KANGOME'S DEATH LIKE IT'S A GAME TO YOU BASTARD !' Heero wailed at him trying to break free but the chains somehow sealed away his spiritual power while the Man pine Heero down with his the tip of his cane, but Heero still continue to resist.

'I'll talk about your girlfriends death whenever I want to faggot after all what does she matter to anyways she firkin hated you from what I last heard!'

Heero then trembled and slouch to the ground at hearing the man's words as his revolve broken down into mixed feelings, knowing that even he if is right he still cared for her.

'So you watch my every move to see how much I grow all so you can test me in your experiments right' Heero guessed as he knewed that his master was malplated in a similar way. But the grayed man looked at him as if he had been insulted.

'an experiment…' he said his voiceo snapping off as stared directly at him. 'Do you honestly believe I would waste my time and effort on something as petty as that, I don't know if your insolence is amusing or mocking to me, No Heero what I'm going to you is a process a ritual that has been perfected many times over. Not some stupid experiment in which we can only guess the result.

'And what exactly is that ritual' Heero asked sketchy and grimly. 'Is some form of hollowfication?'

The grayed haired man then smirked and nodded his head back. 'Ah, hollowfiction the process in which a shinigami transcends in the realm of hollows oh do you remembered that Shunigi, of how I was so fascinated by it…But now it seems so primitive now'

He then turns his head towards Heero who look back at him. 'Heero what I'm trying to do is to revived your past self or specifically El Derodo orecueso from you.

The shinigami was so caught off guard from that statement that he could only stutter in response. While merely sighed and talked on.

'El Derodo Orecuso the black devil of the white forest of hundo mundo a vasto lordses of unrivaled power and strength a hollow from which you were formally once was.

What…but…how' Heero question him not knowing if the man was crazy or he really meant it, but in truth he couldn't even register of he was really saying.'

'Reserection' he uttered in a intense and freighting tone. 'The process of reverting the flow of death and rebirth of a soul from which it reverts back to its previous state the very polar opposite of reincarnation, a process that is far beyond ether hollow or shinigamificton alike.

The grayed haired then strength his arms over the circle 'The reason why we brought you down here the very reason why you are still alive is because I need his power to fulfill my ambitions' he then stared coldly at Heero. 'You are merely the catalyst needed to bring him back.'

'This doesn't make any sense!' Heero cried out still frighten confessed and unconvinced of what is going to happen to him ' there have been many spirits and shingami like me who have been hollows before they were purified, how do you even know you have the right person !'

'At that the man's face becam still and unreadable as if deciding how to react before answering. 'It was quite obvious Heero' he said as he then suddenly pulled a sword from under his cloak from which Heero realized was the sealed form of his Zanpunktao Sheikyo. 'The very fact that your Zanpunktao carrier's over the exact same power as El deagdo did, even when you were purified and become a shinigami is proof enough that you are a part of his legacy.

At once it slowly to started all made sense to Heero, for he always wondered why his Zanpuntao unlike the rest of the Shingami's was hollow like in nature in its ability and hunger to devour energy, but that fact alone was not what complete startled him but was also despite the urge to hide it, he too had his own urge of bloodlust as he remembered the time he fully unleashed it when battling Sho for the first time and of how close he was in caressing up his body until realizing that his death wouldn't bring her back… the women he loved back.

Seeing that Heero had no more questions the man began the ritual as eye's began to glow and his skin becoming unnatural faded and pale, the runs to the middle of the circle now glowing in a unhealthy gray light as whirls of energy in the shape of mist flowed out of the letters and swirled around the Shinigami's chain body.

Then the man began chanting an incarnation that made the chamber shutter and making the gray mist that surround Heero swirl faster. '_**Oh Great Raven of Death that watches Over us**_' he chanted the words as the mist spun faster__around the Shinigami and soon Heero felt a twisted pain in his body as his skin felt like is being pulled off and his bones bending backwards.

'_**Oh Wicked Wyrm That Harms and Destroys us and Oh Devilish Ghoul that mocks and tortures us**_' Heero's then went into the second stage as the swirling mist around him then turn into a Cyclone as he felt his own spiritual power, his very essence changing but not like changing into different form but instead reverting back into something else as if he was in maturing back into a baby and swallowed back into its mother's womb and out of its own birth. The feeling was so unnatural to Heero that it made all the agonizing pain he was filling all over his body go numb. He then scream and shriek in fright begging for the sensation to go away but the man ignore his plea for he was not yet done.

'_**May I undo the undo the doings of the Raven's eye and sheath the claws of the Wyrm and so I alone let the Ghoul do his bidding, So thus bring back the soul from Nothing.**_' He uttered the last verse of the spell, from which had the greatest effect.

Suddenly the unborn feeling which Heero felt now sifted as his own resitsu soon became dark and viscous and memories that were both familiar and unfamiliar ran through Hero's mind like a rushing tide, many of them felled with of slaughter and carangid overwhelming his mind to the point in which he couldn't cry or scream as his own thoughts began to warp as well and then a white mask began to materialize on his face and black bone armor forming below the rest of his body.

Heero then let out a shirk, but it not belong to him for it was too dark and hollow like long rotten corpus that awaken from its eternal rest and breathing its first gasp for air before its death.

The gray haired man smiled as El Degado was reborn.

'The Gray mists that once rush through Heero's body like a hurricane began to settle down and went int his body. 'The black armor and mask that covered the shinigami's body then cracked and crumble away into dust.

'It is finally done Shurigi' the grey haired man said is voice trembling with relief and enticement. 'El degado is now fully resurrected just as I planed' he then waved his hand and a small craves open the floor that glowed with a white bright fog. ' All there's left to do is wait until the vasto lords becomes the dominate personally and then bribe him.

'Even thou he has been resurrected Sho is still not powerful enough to maintain him Ryu' Shurigi said as he left and carried Heero's body from the circle and lift him over the fog craven.

'And that is why we should use this time to hound his skills before then; after all he is just as vital.' He agreed with Shurigis as he watches the masked man drop Heero into the cavern below and once the shingami disappeared from his sight he snapped his finger and the cavern closed up on the floor.

'And with the many wasted experiments down there, he should be quit welcome' he said sacristy as he and Shuigi walked out of the room.

'


End file.
